Cotton Candy
by Terrahfry
Summary: Slash- M/M, Adam/Jeff, Matt/Christian. The two are dating, but Adam's ex Randy wants him back and tries to sabotage the affair any way he can. AU, OOC, may ensue. Hardyz, Edge, Christian, Legacy..
1. Sweetness

**Hey there. I came up with this little scene between Jeff and Edge, or Adam (I shall call him either name). I hope it makes up for my brutality in 'Captive'. I really love this pairing and decided to write a sweeter scene for the two of them. This is not related to 'Captive'. :) Contains; Language and M/M slash, hot guy on hot guy sex (blow jobs, rimming, anal, biting, nibbling, sucking, the ususal from me). No bondage, or violence (unless you count wrestling). Jeff and Adam are dating in this story, and Vickie and Edge's marriage is just a storyboard, as is the Hardy vs Hardy feud. AU, OOC, whatever-- it's fanfiction, people. They are watching the pre-recorded SD broadcast. I got the name idea b/c I took one look at Jeff's hair that night and got an instant craving for cotton candy. Yeah, I'm weird. **

**Disclaimer; I don't own WWE, or Jeff Hardy, or Edge. And no amount of wishing will ever allow me to. I do this for fun and some other deep emotionally charged reasons, not money, not making money. Just remember I unabashedly write graphic sex scenes. If this makes you queasy, go away. Some of us like it, XD! **

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy;

**Chapter One/ 'Sweetness'  
****Rated; M/ L, S**

(February 13th, 2009-- Friday)

Adam sat on the couch, his arm wrapped snuggly around his boyfriend's shoulders as he watched the pre-recorded Smackdown! broadcast.

Adam smiled sadly. "You look so heartbroken, babe."

Jeff gazed over at him, a questioning look painting his face.

"What?" Adam asked innocently.

"It's just an act, Edge." Jeff put a lot of emphasis on his lover's in-ring name and persona.

Adam rolled his eyes. "I know that.. It's just watching you and Matty.. you both seem like you might crack at any moment. It's actually pretty painful to watch." The older blonde motioned to the the image of his lover on the tv screen with his hand.

"Yeah, like watching you kiss and act all lovey-dovey with Vickie makes me feel any better?" Jeff quipped.

"If it makes you feel any better, it doesn't make me feel any better." Adam smiled.

"Well, good. It's nice to know our job makes both of us feel like shit." He joked.

"Is Matt okay with all this?" Adam asked thoughtfully.

"It's just as role."

"I know it's just a role, Jeffy. But every night I see him doing his promo, he looks like he's about to break out crying in front of a world wide audience."

Jeff sighed and snuggled closer to Edge.

"Me and Matt are just fine. Closer than we've ever been. He hates the storyboard as much as I do, but he realizes it'll pass and one day we'll be brothers and tag partners again." Jeff propped his foot up on the coffee table as he held onto Adam's hand as it was draped across his shoulders, playing with his fingers.

"As long as you two aren't really going at it. You both make it look fucking believable." Edge blinked watching Jeff in the Smackdown ring on the tv screen.

"You, on the other hand.." Jeff giggled. "You and Vickie; so not buying it."

"Are you saying I'm a lousy actor?" Adam looked down at him. His smile was so sweet.

"Yes. Yes, I am."

"And you're better at it?" Adam nuzzled his head next to Jeff's.

Jeff nodded. "Y'huh. I have you believing that me and Matt hate each other." Jeff held onto one of Adam's fingers.

"That's Matt's doing, not your's, sweetheart." Adam smiled, breathing him in.

"Oh, really?" Jeff sat up, alarming Adam.

"Really." He stared at him wide-eyed.

Jeff smirked, he grabbed his bag of Skittles off the table and poured some out into his hand before relaxing back into the cushions. He popped a couple in his mouth.

"Then what was all that 'you look so heartbroken, babe.'?" Jeff playfully mocked.

"I was concerned. I'm not the conceited ass everybody thinks I am." Adam folded his arms, playfully pouting.

"I know you're not. I was only kidding."

Adam rolled his eyes over to look at Jeff. A half smile spread on his lips. He raised up and picked up the bag of Skittles.

"Hey, those are mine." Jeff whined.

"I bought them for you."

Adam popped one, the last one, in his mouth and held it between his teeth, taunting Jeff with the fruity tasting candy.

"You want it?" Adam mumbled through the candy.

Jeff smiled and leaned over toward Adam. "That was the last piece."

Edge smiled wider still holding onto the candy with his teeth. He turned his head, suggesting that if Jeff wanted it, he had to come and get it. Jeff reach for it, but Adam grabbed both his wrists.

"Come on, stop teasing me." Jeff begged.

He stood up and grappled with the blonde man for a bit. Finally getting the upper hand and pinning Adam back against the sofa.

"Ha!"

Edge used his tongue to flip the candy into his mouth, holding it hostage.

"Uh, no fair." Jeff pouted.

Jeff straddled the older man.

"Why did you eat my candy?"

Edge rolled his eyes at the childish display and opened his mouth.

"You ass." Jeff pressed his lips to Adam's, his tongue sliding inside his mouth, searching for the candy.

Adam kissed back, feeling victorious he had gotten what he wanted. The two of them passed the candy back and forth for a bit, loving the sweetness of the Skittle as well as each other. Jeff finally pulled back and bit down in to the, now melted, Skittle chewing it up happily. Adam held him by his lower back, watching him amused. Jeff looked down at him, swallowing the rest of it. He licked the sticky sweetness off his lips.

"What?"

Adam shook his head. "You." He said quietly.

"Me?" Jeff asked innocently as he rested his hands on Adam's shoulders.

Adam nodded and raised back up for another kiss. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, threading fingers in the back of his hair. Adam slid his hands up the back of Jeff's shirt, rubbing his back, loving the feel of his skin. The wrestling commentary continued to rattle on in the background, after the mandatory commercial break. But it was ignored. It didn't matter, they had been there, they knew what went down. Jeff broke the kiss.

"Y'know you looked incredibly hot that night." Jeff licked his lips, savoring the taste that both the Skittle and Adam had left in his mouth.

"Really?" Edge purred, pecking Jeff on the lips again.

"In those tight jeans. When you came out and Speared Big Show. Holding up my title." Jeff playfully smirked.

"Your title?" Adam pecked him again.

"Uhm, huh.. uhhh.." Jeff moaned as Adam jerked him closer to him, moving Jeff's hips in a circle on his lap.

"Pardon me, babe, but I think it's my title." Adam growled nipping at Jeff's neck.

"Yeah, we'll see... ohh, Adam.." Jeff groaned as Edge nibbled at his sweet spot.

"Yeah, you like that?" Adam purred. Having Jeff grinding into him, sitting on his lap, was turning him on.

And Jeff continued to wiggle, his own passion igniting as Adam kissed and sucked and bit on his neck. Edge moved his hands to Jeff's ass, grabbing two hand fulls and pulling him even closer. Reveling in the fact that he got another heated moan from his lover.

"A..Adam, can we.. forget about Smackdown for a while?" Jeff gasped.

Edge leaned over to the side of Jeff and looked at the screen. Ezekiel Jackson, and his Michael Phelps-style tights, fighting R. Truth. He picked up the remote and turned off the television. Groaning when Jeff's teeth found his earlobe, nibbling lightly.

"Consider it forgotten.. but.. ohh, shit... we need to get rid of this." Adam pushed Jeff back for a second to lift the younger man's shirt over his head.

"That better?" Jeff groaned.

"That's better."

"Not exactly." Jeff tugged the bottom of Adam's shirt and motioned for him to raise his arms before divesting him of the pesky garment.

"Oooh, two can play, I see." Adam smirked.

Jeff's hands moved along Adam's shoulders and down his chest, studying his body over. Adam watched him, letting him play. He raised up and kissed the side of his face. Jeff turned his head and captured Adam's lips as he went back to holding his hips.

"Ohh, you taste so good." Adam murmured.

"Yeah? You wanna taste more of me?" Jeff stood up on his knees on the couch, still straddled over Adam.

Edge went straight for his belt, pulling it apart and tugging at the button and zipper. He folded the sides of Jeff's pants down and pulled them down, past his underware. Adam's eyes traced up from his hip dents, up his stomach and chest, stopping at his neck, before he leaned forward and kissed his stomach.

"Ohh, shit.. hurry.. please.." Jeff begged, his hands on top of Adam's head, intertwined in his hair.

"What's the rush, Jeffrey?" Adam smirked, he licked around his belly button, dipping his tongue inside eliciting a cry from the younger Hardy.

"Want.. you.. bad.." Jeff gasped.

Adam slipped his fingers down in the sides of Jeff's undies, pulling them down slowly. He loved that Jeff grunted in horny frustration, waiting on him. He also loved the sight of Jeff's cock as it sprang forth, already hard with a dab of precum on the tip. He looked up at Jeff and licked his lips, making him whine more.

"Please.. Adam.. don't tease me.."

"But it's fun to watch you beg, sweetheart." Adam wrapped his fingers around the shaft of Jeff's cock and slowly licked the tip, taking the sticky goodness with him.

Jeff groaned again. "Please.. Adam.. I want.. your mouth.. so bad.."

Edge placed his free hand on Jeff's hip as he slid his lips over the head of the cock that was displayed in front of him and down the shaft, slowly, receiving gasps from his lover as he tortured him.

Jeff grabbed harder at Adam's hair, closing his eyes. He thrusted forward sharply. Adam took him out and took hold of his hips.

"Uh, uh. You do that again, and I'll make you wait your turn." He warned licking his lips.

"Sorry, Adam, please." Jeff locked eyes with the blonde, pleading with them.

Adam took him back in and began to slowly fuck him with his mouth. Jeff's hands traveled from Adam's head to rest on his shoulders. Digging black-painted fingernails in his back. Adam moaned, causing a delightful vibration to move through Jeff. He really badly wanted to thrust. He dug his nails deeper into Adam's flesh. It was actually pretty painful, but that didn't bother Adam. Nope. Just made him harder. His cock was straining painfully in his tight blue jeans, begging for attention. But it could wait. His soul attention was what he was doing to Jeff right now.

"Oh, shit.. Adam.. fuck.."

Edge's lips on him felt so good. His mouth swallowing him as deep as he could get him.

Adam pulled his lips away and took Jeff's cock back in to his hand, stroking him slowly, before taking just the head back in his mouth, sucking gently.

"Ohhh, fuck!" Jeff yelled, moving his hands up around Adam's neck. He couldn't resist, he had to thrust.

Adam let him, still sucking to make the space tighter for Jeff as he fucked his mouth. Edge ran his fingers lightly across Jeff's hip and back to his ass, dancing ghostly over his cheeks and daring to enter. He rubbed his finger on his asshole, taunting, and pushing at his entrance.

"Please.. Edddgge.. I want you inside me.." Jeff purred.

Edge took him out of his mouth. "What will you do for me?" He growled.

Jeff grinned at him mischieviously before swinging his leg back over Adam. He dropped to his knees in front of Edge on the sofa and spread his knees out further a bit. Adam touched his fingertips to Jeff's face before they went to his hair which was still a combo of blonde, blue, and purple, like it had been on the broadcast. It reminded Adam of cotton candy, he didn't rightfully know why. He twisted a strand around his finger as Jeff got to work undoing his jeans. Edge was so hard, his dick so badly wanted to be free, but he was content. Jeff had taught him patience. He didn't care as long as he had him here. Jeff jerked and tugged at the jeans. Adam lifted his ass a bit to help him out, finally freeing Adam from his confines. Jeff kept his eyes trained on Adam's swollen member as he slowly jerked on him. Then licking up the underside. Edge groaned, watching him, his eyes following his tongue as it swirled around his head, before nipping at it with his lips.

"Ooh.. shit.... I can see we're no longer in a hurry."

"Two can play." Jeff smirked evily.

"Remember what... uhmm.. what payback is.." Edge taunted, or tried to, as Jeff made circles around his head.

Jeff took him all the way in first, then pulled him all the way back out, repeating this motion until he was in a steady rhythm.

"Ohh, that's it. Uhh, shit. Fuck me with that beautiful mouth... fuck, Jeff.."

Adam raised Jeff's head up and looked into his emerald eyes.

"What? Not good?" Jeff pouted.

"No rush, Jeff."

He stood up and helped Jeff to his feet. Wrapping his arms around him and jerking him close. Kissing him deeply. He broke.

"We got all night, babe." He purred.

"I'm not your sex doll, y'know." Jeff smiled.

"You like being my sex doll, and you know it." Adam playfully hissed.

Jeff smiled wider and kissed him again, sliding his tongue in his mouth and greeting Adam's. Jeff thought it was funny. When people saw Edge kiss anyone on Raw, or Smackdown, it was always gross and sloppy. But when Adam kissed Jeff, it was way different. Sweet sometimes, sometimes rough, but always with passion and heat. Adam broke the kiss. Jeff yelped when he turned him around.

"What are you..?"

"Bend over, put your hands on the coffee table." Adam panted.

Jeff bit on his bottom lip. Obviously Adam wanted to be a little rough tonight. Jeff slowly bent over and rested the palms of his hands on the coffee table infront of him, wiggling his hips just to get him going.

"You're gonna pay for that." Adam smiled.

"Oh, really?"

Adam jerked his pants on down. Jeff gasped as he felt Adam grab his ass with both hands and spread his cheeks out a bit. Adam dropped to his knees and began teasing at Jeff's entrance with his tongue.

"Uhmm, shit... ohh, god, Adam.. stop.. fucking teasing me.. you asshole.."

Jeff laid over further burying his head in his folded up arms. Writhing and moaning. Adam's tongue poked Jeff's tight pucker, making the younger man wish it was something bigger.

"Please.. please... just fuck me... fuck me.. please.." He whimpered.

Adam grabbed his hips and drug him over to the couch. Forcing him to his knees infront of the couch and bending him over the cushions in the middle of the soft sofa. Jeff groaned. Shit, he loved it when Edge was rough. Adam jerked Jeff's pants all the way off as they were still wrapped around his ankles binding him. He pushed his own jeans down quickly and flung them away. He dropped to his knees behind Jeff and grabbed a hand full of his cotton candy locks.

"What about..?"

"Lube? You can't wait, remember?" Edge taunted. He let go of Jeff's hair and reach under the couch cushion at the end, pulling out a tube of KY-Jelly.

"You keep that under there?" Jeff asked shocked. First he'd heard.

"Nah, I put it there earlier." He smirked.

"You were planning on making me all hot?" Jeff accused.

Edge neither denied, or confirmed it as he spread the jelly all on himself. The slight coldness making him flinch, sending a chill up his back. He positioned himself at Jeff's backdoor and pushed slightly.

"Uhmm, shit!" Jeff shouted, burying his head into the cushions. God, it felt wonderful.

Adam slid all the way in and held his position, relishing the tight feeling around his aching cock. That moment was interrupted when Jeff bucked back against him.

"Please... fuck me... Edge.. please.." He whined sweetly.

"You ask for it." Adam grasped Jeff's hips as he began to thrust, slowly at first, getting used to friction then picking up a faster pace.

Jeff arched his back, nearly closing his legs and raising his ass in the air. Edge stopped and turned his head.

"You are gonna have to be still." He grunted.

Edge repositioned his legs so his feet pushed Jeff's legs apart. He pulled out slowly, loving the groan he got from his lover, as he pushed back in hard.

"Please.. harder.. faster.. please.." Jeff begged, holding onto the cushions tightly.

Edge leaned forward and kissed between Jeff's shoulder blades. Obeying, as he pounded Jeff hard and fast.

"Ohh.. shit.. shit.. fuck, Adam.."

"You like that?" Edge panted, he moved the hair out of Jeff's face to get a good look at the pleasure drawn on his face. He kissed the side of his face, then his neck. "Huh? That feel good?"

"Yeah.. harder.. please.." Jeff cried as Adam hit his prostate, making his head spin.

"I bet you like that too, huh?" Adam taunted. He hit it again, causing Jeff to yell out.

Edge pulled out and pulled Jeff up, turning him his way. He wrapped his arms around him under his ass as he lifted him up. Jeff wrapped his legs around the Rated 'R' Superstar as he carried the Enigma to the bed room.

"Where we going?"

"I'm sick of the living room. I wanna get you off, sweetheart." Edge purred. Jeff wrapped his arms around his lover's neck. Hell if he'd complain.

Edge shut the door with his foot as they entered the sleeping chambers. He sat Jeff on the edge of the bed and gently pushed him back. He raised Jeff's legs up by his ankles, standing at the bottom of the bed. Jeff reach down and helped guide Adam's cock inside him, groaning when he breached past the entrance.

"Oh, yes, Jeff.. you're so good and tight.." Adam purred regaining his rhythm as he slid in and out of the younger man.

Adam let go of Jeff's ankles, making Jeff hold his legs apart all his own. He solved that problem by wrapping his legs around Edge. Jeff traced his fingers up and down Adam's arms. His tattoos were so beautiful. His muscles, just right. Edge shook his hair out of his face and took Jeff's abandoned cock in his hand, jerking him in a steady rhythm with himself. Jeff raised his hips and pulled Adam closer using his legs. He wanted him deeper if possible.

"Shit.. Adam.. fuck me.. fuck me... oh, yeah.." Jeff purred.

"That feel good, babe?"

Jeff nodded and Adam smirked, stroking him harder.

"Uhmm.. shit!" Jeff yelled his orgasm as he came all over Adam's fingers.

Adam milked him until he was completely finished, then brought his hand up to his mouth, licking Jeff's cum off of his fingers. Jeff watched him fascinated. Jeff sat up a bit and grabbed Adam's hand and stuck two of his lover's fingers in his mouth.

"Wow.." Edge gasped. The display was so damn hot. "Uhh.. ohhh, fuck, Jeff!"

Adam came with a bunch of soft grunts and crumbled words. Jeff wrapped his arms around his neck, holding him tightly. Rubbing up his back, taking a bit of sweat with him. Adam breathed easy next to Jeff's ear.

"That was.. holy, shit, Jeff.. that was.. wow.." Adam panted taking Jeff's face in his hands. He kissed him softly. Jeff's legs still locked around Edge like he'd go somewhere.

"You wanna go back and watch wrestling?" Jeff muttered.

Edge shook his head causing his blonde locks to fall down in his face. Jeff pushed Adam's hair back and held to the back of his head.

"No. I wanna go take a shower. Wanna come.. well, I know you just came, but.. you get my point." Edge smiled.

"Pervert." Jeff smirked.

"And you love me." Edge puckered his lips.

Jeff couldn't agrue with that face.

"Yes, I love you.. let's go take a shower." Jeff sighed.

"Do you wanna go back and watch wrestling? I mean they're probably to the last match, and it's just four ugly dudes, until I get down there." Adam arrogantly grinned.

"Who said you weren't ugly?" Jeff joked.

Edge pouted, "You did."

Jeff ran his fingers through Adam's hair.

"Yeah, I guess I did, didn't I?"

Adam kissed him again before picking him up.

"Come on, to the shower we go." Edge announced carrying Jeff, still attached to Jeff, to the bathroom.

**

* * *

**

I don't know if this will go anywhere, or not. I like this pairing and wanted Edge, for once, not to be a total ass, well, maybe not immediately. Everyone already knows that I can make the most lovable villian, utterly despicable. Tell me what you all think. I know it's disturbingly sappy, but it's the mood I'm in.

**Guys giving each other blow jobs and rim jobs, and etc-- I'm tired of being told it's gross. I think it's beautiful. There will be some graphic sex. I have a gutter mind and I'm a slasher, so.. yeah.. Some people think it's rude to put a sex scene in the first chapter. I think it's rude to make perverted, overly horny writer/readers (like me) wait.**

**And yep, unlike 'Captive', Smackdown is pre-recorded on Tuesdays. Don't the Hardyz look utterly heartbroken doing their feud promos? I don't care if Jeff likes Skittles, or not. I love them actually. Not obsessively. But there's just something about Jeff that yells at me, 'Make me sticky!'. Him and Edge aren't really dating either, so, take it as AU, or OOC. It's just a story :P**


	2. Clubbing

**Bear w/ me. I am trying to turn this into a story. Thank you for the reviews, XD! Renna33, thank U, I thought it was cute. Animal Luvr 4 Life, I got more. JNHwwe, updating. AnonymousPunk, continuing.**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy;

**Chapter two/ 'Clubbing'  
****Rated; L (adult themes) **

Adam and Jeff walked through the darkened club, amongst the dancing lights, flashing in multi-colored orbs. Techno music blasting from the loud speakers as the patron's bodies swayed to the beat. He wrapped his arm around the shorter man's neck, pulling him close. Matt Hardy was tagging behind them, shaking his head.

"Jeff, you know what Vince said about P.D.A."

"What?" Jeff looked back at his brother. Adam stopped and Jeff turned around to face Matt as he did.

"Yeah, what did Vinnie-Mac say about P.D.A?" The taller Canadian smiled.

"He doesn't mind what you two do in your private lives, but he doesn't want everyone to believe you two are dating when you're supposed to be mortal enemies." Matt rolled his eyes.

"So? What do you want me to do Spear Jeff through one of the speakers?" Adam countered sarcastically.

"Spear me? I could just give you a Twist of Fate on the dance floor." Jeff looked up at him, widening his eyes in that crazy way he usually does.

Adam looked down at him and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "You wouldn't dare." He smiled sweetly. Jeff smiled back.

"Uhm, guys?"

Both turned their heads back to Matt who had his arms folded. Matt didn't want it getting disgusting.

"Come on, Matty. People aren't that dumb. Besides, we're supposed to be a family falling apart right now." Jeff pointed out.

"Yeah, Matty, you're supposed to hate your brother right now, and yet here you are with us." Edge finished, scratching at the back of his hair, shaking those golden locks around.

Matt sighed, "Fine. I see your point. Let's grab a table. If anyone sees us together, talking, we'll start trashing each other as usual."

"Sounds good to me." Adam leaned down and pecked Jeff on the lips.

Matt shuddered as the two entered a booth table. Matt reluctantly sat down distancing himself a couple of seats from the two lovers. It wasn't about what Vince said. Matt still couldn't completely warm up to their relationship. He had gotten over what happened between Adam and Amy. He said it in interviews, in magazines, on blogs, he was over it. They had made amends. Really he had. Okay, sure, it was a sore spot, but it was behind him. He didn't want Jeff dating Adam Copeland. He didn't trust Adam Copeland. Contrary to what fans saw on tv, Adam was an okay guy. But Adam wasn't the faithful type, to put it nicely. Hell, he had cheated on Amy with Randy Orton shortly after she left the company. That little infidelity resulted in their breakup.

Matt watched the waitress as she made her way over to the table, her fake smile never faltering as she jotted down their drink preferences before taking her leave. Edge returned his arm around Jeff, curling it around him and jerking him closer. He leaned forward so Jeff could wrap his around behind Adam's waist. Matt rolled his eyes.

"What's a matter, Matthew?" Edge asked thoughtfully, tapping his fingers on the table top.

Matt shook his head. "Tired is all." He lied.

"Then why did you agree to come?" Jeff asked lack-luster.

"Yeah, it's not like you did anything Friday." Adam smirked.

"You wanted me to come." Matt said to Jeff, ignoring Adam's comment.

"Yes, I did, but not if you really didn't want to. I didn't twist your arm." Jeff also ignored the comment.

"I wanted to come, Jeff. Getting out is nice. That's not what my problem is." Matt put his head in his hands as he rested his elbows on the table.

"Then what is it?" Jeff said rubbing Adam's leg under the table.

Edge looked down. He knew what was wrong. And he wanted to say something, but he didn't want to upset Jeff.

"Just the storyboard shit, Jeff." Matt lied again.

Jeff raised his head to show that he understood. "Oh.. Babe, let me out, I have to pee."

"Okay." Edge scooted out and helped Jeff up before sitting back down and glaring at Matt who watched his brother leave. Matt turned his head back to Edge.

"What?" He asked, motioning with his hands before rubbing the sweat off of them on his jeans.

"I know what your problem is, Matt." Adam claimed. He leaned back in the seat. Never taking his eyes off the older Hardy.

Matt ran his hand from the back of his head down to the end of his pony tail, making sure it was okay. "Oh, you think you do?"

"I know I do. You aren't happy that I'm with Jeff."

"Brilliant detective skills, Sherlock." Matt smarted, still adjusting his hair.

The waitress walked over with the drinks, stopping the conversation as she placed them on the table.

"Let me know if you need anything else, m'kay?" She smiled politely.

"Will do, thank you." Adam smiled up at her brightly, showing all of his perfect teeth.

She looked down at the handsome blonde before turning, and oh so provocatively, taking her leave.

Matt snickered and gazed down at the fizzing in his drink. Adam turned his head back his way. He shrugged at Matt's reaction.

"There's my point right there." Matt raised his head back up, pinning him with a discerning look.

"What? Being nice to a server?" A confused look painting his face.

"There's a thin line between being nice and flirting like a horny teenager." Matt said point blank.

"I wasn't.. Flirting..? She's not even my type." Adam defended, still dumb-founded.

"Every piece of ass is your type, Adam." Matt muttered.

"That's a damned lie." Adam looked at him a little hurt.

"Really? You haven't had a relationship in which you haven't cheated. Fuck, you cheated on Amy with Randy Orton. She was good enough to leave your wife for, you stole her from me, then you screw Orton the first chance you got."

"You need to let shit go, Matt, especially when you don't know the half of it." Adam looked down, twirling the little stir stick in the drink, making the ice cubes whirl around in the glass.

"Then you dump Orton and end up with my brother." Matt pointed at Edge accusedly, "I don't see how the hell you coaxed him into your bed."

"You have no idea what Randy did to..." Adam stopped and shut his eyes, opening them back and staring at Matt, "That man is unstable... and I didn't cheat on him, thank you."

"No. Based on what I heard, he would have killed you." Matt's eyes glistened with that statement.

Edge looked down, feeling uncomfortable. "I'm sick of the past being brought up to me, Matt. Jeff is happy, I am happy. Why can't you be happy for us. It's not like you're exactly miserable."

"If you do to Jeff what you've done to so many others, I will kill you, Adam. He is crazy over you. I fucking hate it... but, he is. You break his heart, I will put you down for good." Matt warned.

"I have no intention of hurting him. Stop giving me this over-protective big brother shit. I really do care for him." Adam said through clinched teeth.

"Only time will tell if that's the truth." Matt ended by taking a long drink.

--xx--

Jeff washed his hands, watching the bubbles go down the drain. He heard someone come into the restroom. He didn't really pay attention to it, it's a free country. Jeff turned off the faucet and gazed up in the mirror to see Randy Orton leaning over his shoulder. Jeff shook off his hands and turned around.

"Can I help you?" He asked point-blank.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy. Edge's little bitch." Randy snarled.

Jeff rolled his eyes down. Stupid prick was still sore about losing Adam to Jeff.

"Randall Keith Orton, corporate bitch." Jeff gave a half smile. Hell if he'd be intimidated.

"You watch your ass, Hardy. Adam is still mine. He still loves me. I don't know what the hell he sees in the likes of you. Oh, wait.." Randy tapped his fingers to his lips as he studied him over, "I guess I do. He likes that mouth of yours. He likes that you bend over for him..."

"Randy, I need to go." Jeff had his hands on the sink behind him. Randy had him cornered and was basically breathing down his neck, getting in his face.

"Where's the fire, Jeff? You need to get back to Adam? I bet he makes you scream like a slut, huh?"

"Like he did you?" Jeff retaliated.

"I was never Edge's whore. See, that's why he dumped me, he wanted to be the top. I bet you never get to top, do you, Hardy?"

"He dumped you because you're fucking insane, Orton. He got sick of you treating him like shit." Jeff pushed past Orton and left the bathroom.

His heart was racing so fast. He was so upset, he could barely move. It took every bit of him not to deck that asshole. He rubbed his hands over his face as he made it back to the table. Edge saw him approaching and got up to let him back in. Jeff flopped down and laid his head on the table.

"Jeff, babe, what's wrong?" Adam asked, seeing Jeff's not so calm demeanor.

Jeff shook his head, threading fingers through his hair, willing the voices to stop.

"Jeffro? Something happen while you were gone?" Matt asked.

Both had stopped their disdain for one another long enough to be concerned for Jeff. Adam cautiously reach out and began to rub his back. He looked over at Matt, worried and looking for answers. Matt shrugged, he was just as lost.

Matt's eyes darted around the club looking for clues. His eyes landed on Randy Orton as he sat down in a booth across the room from them. Randy was with Ted and Cody as usual. Neither of the men looked that way, just kept talking and drinking like the world stopped.

Matt turned his gaze back to Edge. "Is that who the fuck I think it is?"

Adam looked over to where Matt was suggesting. He turned his eyes back to Jeff, who was just trying to calm down. His fists were balling up then relaxing as they laid on the table. Jeff raised his head.

"Yes, it's who you think it is. That goddamn prick cornered me at the sink." Jeff pushed his hair back with one hand and rested it behind him.

"What.. what did he say?" Adam said a tad demanding.

"Oh, the usual jealous scorned lover bullshit. Called me a slut, said you were still his." Jeff bit down on his nail. He was still seething.

Matt looked over at Orton then back at Jeff.

"He didn't threaten, or assault you, did he?" The darker haired man asked.

Jeff shook his head. "He's too nutless for that."

Edge's eyes narrowed. "I'll be right back." Adam went to get up.

"No, Adam, let it go." Jeff didn't hit Orton because he didn't want trouble, he didn't want trouble for Adam either.

"No. He doesn't talk to you that way." Adam left the table and made his way over to the 'Legacy' table.

Cody and Ted saw him and got up to block his path to their leader.

"Out of my way. Neither of you want to fuck with me." Edge warned.

"By all means, let him through." Randy looked up from the table, his hands were carded on the top.

Adam didn't take his eyes off the two henchmen as they cautiously parted to let him pass. Edge locked eyes with Randy who grinned arrogantly.

"Why hello, sweetheart." He said licking his lips.

"Cut your shit, Randy. Jeff told me what you said."

"Oh, really. Did he also tell you that he called me insane?" Randy said defensively.

"No. But I already know that." Adam smiled.

Randy shook his head and smirked. "One of these days, Adam, you'll get tired of that slut, and you'll be back where you belong, with me."

Adam put his hands down on the table and glared at Orton.

"You're the slut, Orton. You will never get it through your thick skull, will you? I'm done with you.. done.. forever. I'm with Jeff, I.."

"He can never make you come like I can." Randy's voice held traces of seduction, but it was overriden with arrogance.

Adam puckered up his lips, thinking. "Three times, last night. We fucked all over the house." Adam narrowed his eyes and wet his lips.

"That's cause he's a filthy whore."

"Stop calling him a whore, you cock sucker. You don't talk about him that way. Do you fucking hear me, Orton?!" Adam shouted.

"Watch your damn tone, Copeland." Cody spoke up, placing a hand on Adam's chest and pushing him back.

Edge looked down at Cody's hand and then back up at the younger man.

"Move it, or I rip it off." He demanded through clinched teeth. He looked at Cody with an intent to kill.

Cody jerked it back and stood a good foot away. Adam shot his gaze back to Randy.

"Stay away from Jeff. I catch you near him again, you'll be the one whose left with a concussion."

"Is that a threat?" Randy grinned, obviously he found it amusing.

"No. It's a promise. I fucking mean it, Randy."

Randy only smiled wider and blew him a kiss as he turned to leave.

Ted and Cody slid back into the booth on either side of Orton.

"You want us to catch 'em in the parking lot?" Ted asked.

"Nah, he's got backup." Cody pointed out.

"Guys, guys.." Randy held up his hands to get both men's attention, they stopped and looked at him. "Not with Matt Hardy around. Besides, I have other plans for the both of them." Randy took a sip of his drink and clasped his hands together on the table top, contemplating his next move.

--xx--

"What d'y say to him?" Jeff asked as Adam sat back down beside him. Matt folded his arms and continued to glare at Orton.

"I told him to stay away from you." Adam took a much needed sip of the alcohol infront of him, "He's just a dick, Jeff. Stay away from him."

"I'm not a damsel in distress y'know."

Adam looked over at him, before he could speak, Matt did.

"I don't giv'a shit if you're Cinderella, You don't know what Orton is capable of." He looked sternly over at Adam, even though he was speaking to Jeff.

"I think I do. We had that feud remember?" Jeff said matter-of-factly.

"Yeah, being laid up in the hospital after he punted my fucking head off my shoulders, yeah, I remember." Matt sipped his drink.

"Randy Orton's the type of man who will hurt you for the hell of it, then say he didn't have any control over himself." Adam mocked.

Jeff looked up at him, the look in Adam's eyes was haunting. "Can we go now, please." He muttered, feeling uneasy and just really wanting to get home.

"Sure, I'll get the bill." Matt offered.

"The hell you will." Adam placed his hand on the piece of paper before Matt could.

"I'm not your date." Matt said, he got out his wallet and threw some money down on the table.

Jeff looked over at him, raising an eye.

"I invited you out for a friendly get together." Adam argued, picking up and tossing the folded up bills back at Matt.

"Don't matter." Matt tossed them back.

"Yes, it does." Adam glared.

Jeff reach out and picked up the money before Adam could and put it in his pocket.

"Problem solved." He said blankly, looking forward. Matt and Adam both grumbled as Adam got out his wallet.

**

* * *

**

For the record; Randy is the scheming bad guy, but he probably won't go all psycho like Edge did in 'Captive'. Consider him the jealous jilted lover who wants his man back. Yes, I said that like that. I think we'll get a little dramatic, but not dark and horrifying.

**Okay, Lita/Edge/Matt thing really did happen. It's an old sore to be picked at. Continuing in total AU/OOC nature, Adam cheated on Lita w/ Randy during their Rated-RKO days, and there's more there for later. Matt's continuing to be the over-protective brother, who even though he doesn't trust Edge, has set aside aggression for Jeff. Oww, my head. And yes, you guessed it; Randy's single in this one. He has to be ;)**


	3. Packing

**Thanx 4 tha reviews!! Animal Luvr 4 Life, I have no clue where it'll take me, I have ideas, and I'm just going. I didn't want to kill anyone in this one, but you never know with me O.o AnonymousPunk, I want to write a Matt/Jeff/Adam threesome now :) NeroAnne, I have turned the tables, hehe. Randy is the bad guy (there has to be a bad guy). I love knowing I have a sex-writing talent, I call it a dirty mind ;) JNHwwe, glad I have your attention again. BreakingFable, thank you. Glad to know you love them both, XD!**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy;

**Chapter three/ 'Packing'  
****Rated; M/ L, (adult situations)**

Jeff stuffed his clothes almost angrily into his duffel bag. Adam watched him.

"Come on, Babe, you're gonna tear something up."

Jeff turned and looked at him, he tilted his head in a questioning manner.

"You're packing like a maniac." Adam pointed out, smiling slightly.

"It's just my clothes, Adam. Everything else is in another bag. I packed delicately, I used bubble wrap." Jeff sighed sarcastically.

Adam sat down and rubbed his hands over his face. He was so tired. They had to leave like right now if they wanted to be at the No Way Out PPV. Okay, it wasn't about wanting to be there, it was sort of madatory if they wished to keep their jobs. It wasn't that Adam didn't love wrestling, or didn't want to be there, it was his life... He just wasn't looking forward to the Chamber match. Jeff, however, couldn't wait to get inside the steel structure and scare the hell out of everyone who loved him, as well as work off frustration.

"Have you got everything?" Jeff asked biting his lip.

"Yes." He replied, it was muffled through his hands. "Waiting on you, sweetie." He looked up and gave a closed mouthed grin.

Jeff nodded. He threw the last thing in the bag and zipped it up. "Then we're ready then." He jerked the bag off the bed and tossed it to the floor with the others.

Adam got up and walked up behind Jeff, snaking his arms around his waist.

"I can't wait to get to the hotel." He purred.

"Yeah, too bad we don't have time right now." Jeff rolled his eyes.

"Is something bothering you?" Adam asked looking down at him.

Jeff shook his head. "No. Everything's always great... right before it all falls apart." The last line was nearly unaudible.

"What do you mean by that? Falls apart?" Adam asked perplexed.

"Forget it." Jeff pried Adam's hands lose and picked up his luggage. "We have to get going. Matty's meeting us at the airport."

"No. I wanna know what the hell you meant. Did Orton say more than what you told me he said?"

Jeff shook his head.

"Then what is it? You've been like ice, baby." Adam practically whined, looking down into Jeff's eyes.

"Orton's right." Jeff threw the bag down and sat down on the side of the bed.

"About what? When has that chumpstain ever been right about shit?" The taller blonde held his arms out to the sides. He wanted to know what the hell was bugging Jeff.

"When he said that you'd get tired of me and go back to him." Jeff looked down to the ground and away from Adam, who was a bit shocked at the statement.

"Aww, Jeff." Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff as he sat on the bed. "I'm not going back to Orton, ever."

"No, but you will eventually tire of me." Jeff said blankly.

"Why would I...?" Adam held him back and looked at him, Jeff didn't hug back, he didn't touched him. "Have you been talking to Matt?"

Jeff shook his head. "About what?" He looked up at Adam finally.

"Anything?" Adam blinked. Jeff shook his head and ignored him.

"You'll just tire of me like you did of him, move on to the next person." Jeff swallowed his emotion.

Adam held him closer, more tightly. "I don't think I could ever tire of you. Orton's just jealous. He fucked up on his chance. I didn't tire of Orton, you know what went down, I've told you a million times. Why all this now?"

"Fear." Jeff muttered as Adam stroked his hair.

"Of what?"

"I'm finally happy. And it'll all blow up in my face." Jeff replied dolefully.

Adam got down on his knees in front of Jeff. He took his head in both of his hands.

"I am not gonna get tired of you. Do you seriously realize how awesome you are? Hum? I am crazy about everything about you. Your passion, your drive, your sexy body.." Edge smiled.

Jeff faintly smiled back, he ran his hand through Adam's hair.

"Being with you? That's my decision. It's not, nor will it ever be Randy Orton's. Hell would freeze over first." Adam assured.

Jeff nodded, showing that he understood, if only a little. He leaned down and kissed Adam.

"You feel better?" Adam smiled.

"No." Jeff said, his forehead touching to Edge's.

Adam's smile faltered, "W.."

"Now I can't wait til we get to the hotel." Jeff finished before Adam could comment.

Adam grinned and took Jeff's head in his hands, rubbing his thumbs on his cheeks. "Don't worry about me, okay. I'm right here, with you."

"Good." Jeff whispered.

"Now, let's go before Matt has our asses for missing the flight." Adam rose to his feet.

"Don't forget the title belt." Jeff reminded as he stood up.

"Well, I thought if I 'accidently' left it at home, then I wouldn't have to defend it." Adam joked.

"Too bad. That belt is mine." Jeff smiled.

"We will just see, mister." Adam quipped picking up some of the bags.

"We'll see, alright." Jeff countered picking some up himself.

--xx--

"Damn carry-on." Matt muttered, sitting down in his seat on the plane. He had fought tooth-and-nail with the damn thing. Finally he won.

"Calm down, Matty." Jeff squeaked as Adam pinched his butt before he sat down in between his brother and his lover.

"Hey, none of that on the plane." Matt warned.

"You're just jealous because you wanna watch." Adam grinned and lifted his eyebrows up in a coaxing manner.

Matt shuddered, "E'yuck.."

"Quit giving Matthew erotic thoughts." Jeff scolded, hugging up to Adam and laying his head on his shoulder.

"Yes, both of you, quit giving me disturbing thoughts." Matt folded his arms.

"Ohh, someone sexually frustrated?" Adam puckered his lips, taunting him. He wrapped his arm around Jeff as he snuggled into him.

"Is everything okay with Eve?" Jeff asked thoughtfully.

Matt shook his head. "Nope. I dumped her.. well, I'm not sure who really did the dumping, I just know it's over." Matt sighed.

"What happened?" Adam almost whispered. He so badly wanted to be back in Matt's good graces. The last few years had been so awkward.

"I caught her with Maria." Matt blurted out.

"Maria?" Adam's eyes widened. "Dude, some guys would kill to be in your shoes." He finished excitedly before he thought about his words.

He stopped smiling when both Hardy brothers pinned him with discerning glares.

"Um, not that.. I.. Jay might..." Adam had himself in a ditch.

Matt rolled his eyes, "Whatever. They don't want me joining anyhow. I'm not too mad at her. I'm glad she's happy. I know Maria will take care of her." He continued to stare forward.

"Yeah, she's a sweetheart." Jeff said randomnly, his hand rubbing across Adam's stomach.

"I just really wish this sorta shit would stop happening to me." Matt said sadly.

Adam looked away. Matt didn't look at him when he said it, but he knew he was glaring at him angrily in his mind.

"It's okay, Matty. You'll find someone who'll make you happy one day. Eve is great, but she's probably just not the one to do that." Jeff smiled.

Matt sighed and forced a smile back. He patted his little brother on the knee. "I hope you're right, Jeffro."

Jeff sat up and turned back right in his seat, he shook his head. "I am always right. Right, Adam?"

No reponse.

"Adam?" Jeff looked over at him.

Edge was biting at his fingernails.

"Adam?" Jeff waved his hand in front of his face.

"Hum?" Adam looked over at Jeff.

"Dude, what are you on?" Matt asked, perplexed.

"Uhh, what did you say, sweetheart?" Adam looked down at Jeff, sighing and shifting in his seat.

"I'm always right." Jeff repeated.

"Uhh, yeah, sure. Why not?" Edge smiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked concerned.

"Um, huh. Just nervous about the Chamber." Adam lied.

"I'll go easy on you." Jeff assured, rubbing his hand on his leg and resting it on his knee.

Adam took hold of Jeff's hand and laced his fingers with his.

"I know you will. It's Big Show, Triple H, Vladdy, and Undertaker that I don't trust?" Adam smiled.

"I shall enjoy watching that match." Matt smiled, snuggling back into his seat.

"Hardy har har." Adam mocked, raising up and looking over at Matt.

Matt looked his way. Jeff giggled.

"Nuff, you two. We're up too high for this shit." Jeff spread his arms out, 'holding' both of them back.

"Which reminds me." Adam smiled, he lifted Jeff's hand up and kissed it, "You wanna go.. join the mile high club?"

Matt rolled his eyes again. "There'll be none of that."

"Ohh, why not, Matty. Stop being a prude." Jeff whined.

"Yeah, Matty, stop being a prude." Adam whined. Both looked back at the older Hardy.

"All we need is you two famous wrestlers getting caught and getting in trouble. The press would have a field day, and Vince would have all our heads." Matt pointed out.

"But, at least we'd have fun." Jeff nudged Matt's shoulder.

"And the door has a lock on it." Adam pleaded.

"You both can wait til you get to the room." Matt shuddered.

"Or, the arena." Adam pointed out.

"Backstage, locker room, showers, under the ring." Jeff threw out some options they hadn't tried yet.

"Enough, please." Matt begged, holding his head in his hands. Bad images.

Jeff laughed. It was fun making Matt twitch.

"Under the ring?" Adam looked down at Jeff.

"Why not?"

"Because it's dirty and loaded with weapons." Matt surprised them both by commenting. They looked over at the dark haired man.

"Personal experience?" Adam asked.

"Maybe." Matt smirked.

Adam smiled. It was good that Matt was trying to open up.

--xx--

(still February 15, 2009-- after No Way Out)

Adam popped the top of the champagne bottle, making it fizz up and out of it. A few wrestlers were still left backstage.

"Whoo hoo!" Edge yelled proudly, taking a drink from the open mouth.

"Seriously, what the hell is your boyfriend on?" Matt asked Jeff who just watched idly. Jeff shook his head, sitting on top of one of the boxes that were used to transport stuff from one venue to the next.

"Boyfriend?" Jeff asked, surprised he had actually said it.

"That's what he is, right?" Matt motioned to Adam who was taunting other superstars with his belt like a maniac.

"Well, yeah, but I've never heard you say it before." Jeff held the ice pack to his neck. Damn Tombstone.

"Eh, I.."

"It's okay, Matty. I know you're not too fond of him. I don't expect you to just get over everything just because we're dating... owe.." Jeff winced.

"Things have been hard, Jeff. I won't lie to you. I'm trying to accept it." Matt said truthfully.

"That's all I ask." Jeff smiled.

"Settle down, Copeland. You still lost this to me." Hunter replied motioning to the 'this' which was the WWE title, that was draped over his shoulder.

"Only because his little boyfriend pinned him in the early running." Jay replied, leaning up against the wall. He smiled when Adam looked his way.

"Jay, hey, how ya doing?" Adam went right over to him and hugged him with one arm as he clung to the bottle with the other, the belt fastened and slipped over his arm, hanging losely.

"I'm good. Sorry, I missed you last week, bro." Jay playfully punched his shoulder.

"It's alright, me and Jeff left before ECW started. Good to see you back home where you belong." Adam smiled. Jay nodded and headed off in the direction of Jeff and Matt.

"It doesn't spin." Hunter taunted, turning the spinner on the WWE title.

"What are you? Two?" Adam squinted his eyes at him.

Hunter slouched his shoulders. "Mine's prettier." He pouted.

Adam shrugged it off, he knew Tripsy was just joking, along with being childish and moronic.

"Mine's not as heavy." Adam retaliated.

"Pussy." Hunter grinned.

"Whatever, I still have a championship." Edge tapped his finger on the belt on his shoulder.

"Yeah, but you cheated as usual." Triple H pointed out. Like he never had.

"No, I'm the Ultimate Opportunist. You would have never thought to do something like that. Huh, Cerebral Assassion?" Edge taunted.

"I still got your title." Hunter held it up.

"Yeah, but that was Jeff's fault." Jay yelled over to them, making both men turn their heads to him.

"Hey, yeah, Jeff?!" Adam shouted.

"Sorry, babe, it was a sanctioned competition where the title was on the line and anything goes." Jeff yelled back. Any excuse was better than none.

"And you will pay for it later." Adam stuck out his tongue and wiped his hand over the face of the belt, 'polishing' it.

"I so didn't need to hear that." Hunter smacked his forehead.

"It is not my fault you are filthy minded." Edge commented, never taking his eyes off his gold.

--xx--

"So, how's it going, Jay." Matt asked, holding the bag on Jeff's neck for him. Jeff relaxed lazily under the cold, yet refreshing ice pack. Slouching his shoulders and sighing every once in a while.

"Great, great.. So, um.. I'm glad to be back." Jay nodded.

"That's great. I know it's been so long since I've seen you." Matt fumbled.

Jeff looked over at his brother, he gave a half smile neither of them saw.

"So, Jeffrey, how're you and Adam doing?" Jay looked up uncomfortable.

"Having lots of hot, wild sex." Jeff blurted out unabashedly.

"Jeff!" Matt turned his head to his brother. "That's rude."

"Well, he asked." Jeff shrugged innocently.

"I'll take that as a 'we're doing good, thanks for asking'." Jay smiled.

"I'll apologize for my brother, he has a serious case of 'don't giv'a shit'." Matt folded his arms.

"It's alright, Matt. Trust me, guys in the TNA locker room are much worse. Alex Shelley and Chris Sabin can get descriptive." Jay shuddered.

"So, um, how did AJ take you leaving?" Matt asked, placing his hands behind his back.

"Doesn't matter how he took it. We were done weeks before I had ever decided to leave." Jay scratched at the back of his neck. "Besides, he left me for Karen Angle."

"I thought that shit was justa storyboard?" Jeff asked, holding back to the pack since his brother had abandoned it.

"It was, at first. I don't know how all that turned out actually, and I don't care. Fuck 'em." Jay rolled his eyes.

"Hey, you dildos need to get this crazy moron to a psychiatrist, and quick." Hunter walked up looking annoyed.

"We are already aware of that, Game. Got any new news for us?" Matt sighed.

"Wrong, wrong, wrong... Wrong!" Edge shouted happily, taunting Cena and a few stage hands who were packing shit up.

Jeff laughed as Edge jumped around, wiggling, and motioning to the belt. "He's just being Edge."

"No. He's lost it, man. Dude's acting like he's Jesus, like he turned water into wine or some shit." Cena said walking up, bruised ego and all.

Adam was behind him, clasping tightly to the title. Cena turned when he felt someone behind him.

"Hey, we have a promo tomorrow on Raw. I think I'll use that. I changed the WWE championship into the World Heavyweight Championship. Ha! I am awesome!" Edge held his arms up raising the title high, as well as the bottle, pouring it all over his head. He made his way off to wherever the hell he was going.

"I came up with that." Cena shouted, before he walked away.

Jeff shook his head and jumped off the crate he was sitting on. "See ya, Jay." he waved.

"Buy, Jeffro." Jay waved back.

He turned back to Matt who was staring at him, he opened his mouth.

"I need to go too. But, I want to catch up. Maybe Tuesday at the taping?" Jay nodded.

"Sure thing, buddy." Matt nodded as Jay took his leave. He sighed and turned his head to watch Jeff chase after Adam, before looking back down.

--xx--

"Hey, baby, wait up!" Jeff chased after Edge in the backstage.

"Oh, but of course." He stopped and scooped Jeff up in his arms, growling sexfully, and smiling.

"I'm proud of you." Jeff said, his arms snaking around Adam's neck.

"Really?" Adam purred, pecking him on the lips. "How proud?"

"Very proud. Better you if not me." Jeff pouted.

"I'm still a little sore that you eliminated me." Adam pecked him again.

"Oh, well, too bad." The rainbow-haired man grinned.

"You'll make it up to me." Adam smiled.

"I will?"

"Uh, huh. How 'bout we celebrate? Live sex, right here in the hallway." Adam offered.

Jeff smiled and shook his head. "We can have victory sex back at the hotel. We both need a shower anyhow." Jeff said kissing him.

"Ohh, but, Jeffrey?" Adam pouted.

"Hotel, now."

Adam kissed him again and lifted him up. Jeff wrapped his legs around his champion as Adam carried him to the parking lot.

**

* * *

**

They always get away from me. My muses (and inner voices) want me to showcase more superstars. I hope I didn't do too badly. If anything is a miss, it's probably supposed to be-- AU, OOC. If you don't know what happened at No Way Out, this may make no sense. I didn't see No Way Out, unfortunately (pouts), but I was right on religiously after. And I watched Raw and ECW as usual. Yes, Jeff eliminated Edge in the first Chamber. (Cue me shouting and going fucking crazy!!) I love it, XD!! Edge weaseled in and stole another one, hehe.

**Jay; after I shot him in 'Captive', and didn't have a bit of him in there, I had to have him do something. Ooh, getting a shit load more ideas. Ha! I'm having fun! I'm also on a sugar high! (giggles) Love ya all!!!**


	4. Sex Celebration

**My sugar high is gone. Anyway... Renna33, wow, I usually don't.. your wish is my command, XD! AnonymousPunk, I was already corrupted ;) But, in short I got to write a threesome! For some other story. NeroAnne, you'll get to see it. Pretty Matty DOES need loving, XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, I promise, Matt will live :) Why don't you know about Jeffy and Addy? I think they're cute (pouts) fairytink101, Randy will be creeping up, don't worry.. okay maybe you should worry.. Chisato-chan, sorry this chap took so long. I thought they were cute. Randy is an ass here, but oh, what an ass! O.o Moving on...**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; Now dedicated to _NeroAnne _(who is totally awesome)

**Chapter four/ ' Sex Celebration'  
****Rated; M/ L, S**

Jeff hung onto Adam as he swiped the key card in the slot on the door, turning the little red light a bright eerie green. Adam pushed open the door and was surprised when he was basically shoved inside by an anxious Jeff Hardy. The two fell immedately into a series of kisses, not bothered by the loud click of the door closing shut.

"Tough break for Matt, huh?" Adam asked when Jeff's lips went down to his collarbone.

"Who?" Jeff grabbed his head to hold it still, attacking his lips with his.

"Matty?... um.. Catching.. Eve..." Adam managed between pecks.

"Uhm, huh." Jeff groaned sweetly.

"You think he's okay?"

"Who, Matty? Oh, I think he'll be fine." Jeff smiled, jerking Edge closer to him and going after his neck.

"What makes you say that?" Adam groaned.

"Oh, no reason. I just think he has eyes for someone else is all." Jeff lifted his shirt over his head and tossed it to the floor.

Adam's eyes narrowed, he thought for a second. "Really? Who?"

"You'll find out soon enough.. Up." Jeff tugged at the bottom of his t-shirt. They were still in their attire, except Edge did throw on a tee to go outside.

Edge raised his arms and let Jeff lift the shirt over his head, tossing it to the floor. Adam bit down on his tongue, his lips split into a sinister smile. Looking down at his lover with lusty eyes. He was surprised when Jeff dropped down to his knees and shoved his thumbs down in the sides of his tights, tugging them down as far as his boots would so allow.

"You're sure in a rush." Adam commented still smiling.

Jeff didn't reply as he busily undid Adam's boots. He raised back up, kissing all the way up the older man's stomach and chest.

"Shower.. undress.." Jeff panted between kisses.

Adam grabbed a handful of Jeff's rainbow locks and pulled his head back. Hearing Jeff let out a small whine, and exposing his neck. Edge smirked deviously before licking all the way up the side of Jeff's face.

"We have all night." He purred.

"No, you have Raw tomorrow. I know how cranky you are if you don't get your sleep." Jeff reminded.

By that time, though, Adam had pried Jeff's belt and buttons loose from their respective slots and was feeling his way down inside of his lover's pants. Jeff groaned loudly as he felt Adam's fingers wrap roughly around his cock. Squeezing just a bit to get a quick rise out of him, before rubbing him.

"Raw isn't until night, sweetheart. I'll take a nap before the show." Edge assured.

"But.. I.. have.. ohh.. deal with.. you till.. then... uhmm, shit.. harder.. please.." Jeff gave up, whining sweetly.

"Let's get rid of these first." Edge smirked.

Adam dropped down helping rid Jeff of his boots and pants, and all those other annoying things keeping him from being completely naked. He worked on his own, quickly. Getting harder as Jeff groaned in frustration.

"Adam, hurry..." He panted.

Jeff rested his hands on Adam's shoulders, hoping he'd take him in the mouth, instead he was scooped up in his lover's arm. Adam didn't give him time to react or speak before he kissed him roughly, sliding his tongue in his mouth. Happy when Jeff's tongue greeted his, circling around each other. He backed him up to the bed and let go long enough to sit down on the edge.

"Adam.. please... uhmm.. please.." The younger Hardy begged.

Edge smiled, taking Jeff's cock in his hand, stroking him so softly it only made him ache more.

"Baby, please.. harder..." Jeff panted.

Edge licked the head of Jeff's cock across the slit, and all around, teasing him. Hardy only groaned, eagerly. Adam grabbed Jeff by the hips, making the younger man yelp in surprise when he was jerked down on the bed. He pulled Jeff onto his side. Adam, himself laid down on his side, facing away from Jeff in a 69ish position. Jeff groaned as Adam took him in his mouth. He reach for Edge's cock, rubbing him a couple of times, before sliding his lips over the tip and down the shaft.

Adam raised Jeff's leg in the air, maneuvering it apart from the other one. He took his dick out of his mouth for a moment to wet two of his fingers, before rubbing gently on Jeff's backdoor. Adam took his lover's cock back in his mouth, sucking gently, before slowly pushing his fingers inside of the younger man. He was satisfied by the sweet moan that escaped Jeff's throat, even though it was currently busy. Jeff reach around Edge, continuing to suck him, ghosting his fingers lightly on his thighs. Adam tensed when they touched his ass cheek. Jeff abruptly stopped.

"Sorry.. I wasn't.." He panted.

Edge took Jeff's cock out to speak. He continued fingering him. Reaching for that little button to send him over.

"You're okay, Jeff. It just tickled is all." He assured.

Jeff nodded, grunting loudly as Adam began sucking on his head, before taking him in as far as he'd go. Without warning Edge moved to his back, jerking Jeff on top of him. Jeff spread his legs further apart, straddling over his lover's face. The younger wrestler writhed, and bucked into Edge's fingers.

"Ohh.. shit.. Edge... ooh, harder." Jeff bent down, licking his lips, holding Adam's cock at the base as he hungrily engulfed as much of it as he could get.

Edge's free hand took hold of Jeffrey, firmly squeezing his hard member near the tip, making Jeff wiggle more and forcing a bit of precum to surface. Adam smirked, before guiding him back to his mouth, sucking him like he was candy. Jeff continued to work Adam's shaft, stroking him as he kissed his thighs near his crotch. His tongue licking up the side of his cock and around the head. He was startled when Adam flipped him off of him. Jeff looked over his shoulder, turning up on his elbow. He looked at Edge wanting an answer.

"I wanna use toys." Adam announced.

Jeff smiled. That made sense, he guessed. He found himself flipped over again, this time on his stomach. Edge took hold of his hips lifting his ass in the air.

"Holy shit, hun.. you look so fucking hot! Imma have to take pictures one day." Edge unzipped his bag and began rummaging for said toys. Finding one that sparked his interest, and the bottle of lubrication.

"Yeah, I don't think so." Jeff said getting situated on his elbows, holding onto the pillow underneath his head.

"Aww, why not." Adam pouted, taking in the glorious sight of Jeff's ass in the air. Ripe for the taking. He sat down on the bed behind his lover, folding one leg underneath himself.

"Too many enemies that would love to get their hands on them." Jeff pointed out.

"I'd kill 'em." Edge stuck his tongue out and leaned forward, licking all the way up Jeff's entrance across the tight pucker, lingering long enough to make Jeff squirm.

"Ohh... Edge... please.." Jeff wiggled his hips again, urging him on.

"You want it?" Adam taunted, squirting the sticky stuff on his fingers and rubbing them together to warm it up.

"Uh, huh.. please.." Hardy gasped.

Adam rubbed the gel over Jeff's asshole, sliding both fingers deep inside. Wiggling them apart to stretch him a bit.

"Oh, fuck.. shit.. that's good." Jeff murmured sweetly.

"Yeah, you like that?" Adam growled.

Jeff nodded 'yes'.

Edge slid his fingers out slowly, curling them up and rubbing against his walls, as they slipped on out. He used them to spread his cheeks apart just a bit, sliding his thumb in and probing him with it.

"Uhm, harder.. harder."

Edge watched licking his lips. Switching back to his fingers, and fucking Jeff with them hard. Loving the sight of his fingers sliding in and out of Jeff's tight ass. He removed them again and picked up the toy, prepping it with the lube first, before slowly pushing it past Jeff's entrance. He watched fascinated. Loving the little guttural groan that escaped from his lover.

"Ohh.. uhm.. fuck me.. please, baby." Jeff moaned, bucking into the sex toy.

"Shhh.. you be patient." Edge whispered, leaning forward and kissing his thighs and up his cheeks. His eyes never leaving the gel-like dildo as he began to fuck him with it.

Jeff gasped and grabbed the pillow, arching his back and spreading his legs further voluntarily. Edge reach around with his left hand and took a hold of Jeff's cock, rubbing him. Kissing his back as he fucked him with the toy. He pulled it all the way out and pushed it back in half way.

"Uhmm, please... I.."

"Hum, you like that? Does that feel good, sweetheart?" Adam whispered softly.

"It'd feel better if it was your cock.. please.. fuck me." Jeff begged, turning his head to the side as it lay on the white pillow.

"Ooh, but I like fucking you with sex toys." Edge purred.

"Ohh, Adam, please.. shit.."

Edge rolled his eyes and pulled it out, tossing it on the bed and getting up on his knees. He grabbed Jeff's hips, pulling him up to a better position. Taking his cock in his hand, shuddering at his own touch. He exhaled deeply, puckering his lips as he concentrated, his eyes dropping to his lover as he pushed the head of his dick past Jeff's entrance. Revelling in the sweet little whine he got in return.

"Uhm, fuck, Jeff.. you feels so good.." Adam closed his eyes, savoring the warm, tightness around his cock. He grasped Jeff's hips as he began to thrust, slowly at first letting them both adjust.

Jeff reach behind him, holding to the back of his knee, spreading himself further and arching up closer to Edge.

"Ooh, you wanna do it, I see. Go ahead.." Adam stopped.

"What?" Jeff panted.

"Fuck me.. go on." The Canadian coaxed, raising his hands up.

Jeff wasn't so sure, but decided to go for it anyway. He bucked back slowly into Edge, getting a pretty little groan from him in return.

"Come one, you're gonna have to do it harder than that." Edge growled playfully.

"Please.. just fuck me..." The younger Hardy whimpered.

"No, I want to see you do it." Adam held still, he was still connected to Jeff.

Jeff arched back up, holding himself up on his elbows, backing into Adam slowly and thrusting forward, getting a feel of what he was doing.

"Oh, that's it, Jeff.. little bit harder, babe.." Adam rested his hands back lightly on Jeff's hips, not holding him too tightly.

Jeff picked up a steady pace, wriggling his hips a bit just to tease his lover.

"Ahh, you like to play dirty, I see... oh, that's wonderful.. Jeff, shit.."

Jeff reach underneath him, taking hold of and rubbing himself in unison.

"A..dam... uhm.. please..." Jeff pleaded, whining.

He had the perfect little pout in his voice that always guaranteed he'd get his way. Adam loved that pout, but he wasn't buying it this time.

"No, I want you to do it. Fuck me, come on... you have such a nice ass..." Adam taunted. He wiggled his hips once teasing Jeff.

Jeff moaned, pushing himself back into Edge harder. Loving the muttered cry he got in return.

"Come on, fuck me, Jeff.. we don't have all night... ooh, yeah..."Adam panted.

He shut his eyes for just a second, before opening them back and concentrating on Jeff, watching as he fucked him. Such a beautiful sight. So tight, so warm, felt so good on his aching cock.

"Harder, Jeff.. let's go..." Adam traced his fingers up Jeff's back, wiping away the light sweat that was covering him.

Jeff shuddered, Adam's fingertips were sending a nice little chill throughout his body. Jeff released himself and found Edge gripping his hips again, holding him still, Adam wiggled his hips, sliding in and out of Jeff as he did so, his cock hitting along the side of Jeff's walls at a crooked angle. Jeff's eyes got wide. Holy shit. That was a new feeling. It was an amazing feeling at that. It was building such wonderful pressure in him each time Adam got close to his prostate, daring to hit it, but never quite making it. Everytime that is.

"Adam.. Shit... shit... harder.. harder... oh, fuck!"

That was it. He came without Adam touching him. He didn't think it was possible. Jeff collapsed forward on the pillow, his ass still on prominent display. Adam only smiled victoriously, leaning forward and kissing Jeff's back and he continued thrusting into him. Adam came with a silent moan, collapsing on top of Jeff. Both men panting, their breathing calming, as well as the heat of their bodies.

"That feel good, sweetheart?" Adam moaned, nibbling the back of Jeff's neck.

"I bet you a hundred, you can't do that shit again." Jeff panted, turning his head.

"You'd be out a hundred." Adam kissed him gently on the lips.

"Be worth every fucking penny." Jeff smiled tiredly.

Jeff grunted softly as Adam eased out of him. He adjusted the covers and got in beside of Jeff, pulling his lover closer to him.

"What about that shower?" Jeff yawned.

"It can wait till tomorrow." Adam replied, sleepily.

Jeff smiled, laying his arm over Adam and nuzzling his head in his chest. He never felt more at ease than he did right here, with Adam holding to him. The world could fucking stop and he'd be okay.

"Night, Addy." Jeff moaned.

Adam growled, "Night, Jeffy."

Jeff giggled softly before drifting off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Oh, wow. I dunno if that was good or not. This one was put on a very brief hold til I got the others up and running. The next chappy is wrote, but I'm tired, so you'll get that one tomorrow. And yes, Randy is creeping around the corner. And yes, he will be sinister, and according to my ideas, it will get worse. This one will take a dark turn.

**I wanted to describe a 69 position. It was harder than I thought! I hope it didn't suck too bad... I dunno if it's possible to cum like that. I've heard about things like that. But, I am no doctor. ;)**

**This is now dedicated to **_**NeroAnne**_**, b/c she inspired me to write Adam as sweet for once. Doesn't mean I don't like him naughty.. but... Also, b/c she's incredibly awesome, XD!**


	5. Seven Thirty

**Thnx as always to my awesome reviewers, XD! AnonymousPunk, The title seemed to work, eh? I'm not leaving Matt hanging. NeroAnne, (relooks up word 'awesome') Nope, mine still says "NeroAnne"! Hehe, glad I didn't disappoint, XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, sorry, didn't mean anything bad toward you by it. I didn't take offense :) fairytink101, with me writing them they do get freaky :P Dark Fae Angel, I can be sweet, I can also be sour. Which, I will get back to my sour ways in later chps. I am still working on 'Ride', but it got pushed back a bit for me to update a couple of chps of this (which was pushed back for 'Ride', 'POV', and 'Sold to a Hardy') and also to get 'Sold' up and running. They're gonna have to take turns.**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; Dedicated to NeroAnne (defintion of AWESOME!)

**Chapter five/ 'Seven-Thirty'  
****Rated; M/ L, (adult situations)**

(February 16, 2009-- Monday morning)

Adam grunted half in and half out of r.e.m. There was a loud rapping coming from somewhere, fucking with his slumber. He rolled over and buried his head in his lover's chest. Hoping it's go away. Damn, room service, thought he'd told them not to bother them today.

"Adam! Jeff! Come on, it's 7:30 a.m. It's Jay, open up!" A muffled shout came from the other side of the door. It wasn't room service.

Jeff squinted, grumbling in his half-sleep haze.

"That moron is gonna wake up the entire floor." Jeff shifted a bit closer to Adam, snuggling into the older man.

"7:30? What the hell, dude? It's not like we don't have the room for another night. I wanted to sleep in." Adam whined, rolling over to his back and pulling Jeff on top of him. Maybe that will help.

"C'mon, guys!" Jay yelled.

It didn't help. Both men groaned in annoyance.

"Jay? Shit.. what in hell's name?" Matt's voice drifted through the walls.

"Hey, Matty. I was trying to get those two knuckleheads up. But, I'm glad you're up. Wanna go catch some breakfast?" Jay asked. His voice still at an annoying level of volume.

"It's 7:32, Jay." Matt informed.

"34." Jay corrected.

"Wow, big fucking difference." Matt replied, sarcastically and sleepy.

Adam groaned and kissed Jeff on the forehead. "Lemme up. Imma go yell at them."

"M'kay."

Jeff rolled over and put a pillow over his head as Adam got up and threw on some pants and a shirt. Adam poked his head out the door, glaring tiredly at the two morons in the hallway.

"What the hell are you two chumpstains doing? It's 7:30 a.m. I am trying to sleep!" Adam scolded.

"36." Jay corrected, checking his watch. Jay was already dressed and ready. Matt stood on the other side of the hall, leaning against his door. At least he put on some clothes to come out and yell.

Adam twitched. "And that matters?!"

"Well, yeah, they stop serving at eleven." Jay blinked.

"Wow." Matt replied lack-luster.

"Jay, you do know we have this..." Adam started.

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to.. y'know, catch up and stuff."

Adam sighed. "Give us an hour or so." Adam caved, shutting the door before Jay could speak.

Jay turned back to Matt. Who offered a sleepy smile.

"And you?"

"Make it two." Matt yawned.

"Eleven, man." Jay reminded.

"Jay, Jay. It's not going anywhere..." Matt sighed and ran his fingers through his bed tangled hair, "You wanna come in? Watch some tv while I'm cleaning up?"

"Sure. If you don't mind?" Jay replied.

"Nah. I never see Jeff much since Adam's been FUCKING my BROTHER." Matt said loudly in that general direction.

"Fuck you!" Adam and Jeff both yelled back from the room.

"So fucking childish." Matt snickered holding the door open. Jay graciously walked in.

Matt let the door close behind them and began to make some coffee. Glad the room had somewhat of a kitchen.

"So, what's up, man?" Matt asked, making small talk.

"Eh, nothin' much." Jay sat down on the bed, folding his arms in his lap.

"How's it feel to be back?" Matty yawned.

"Hm, it's likes it's different, you know. But it's sorta familiar." He shrugged.

Matt yawned again. "That was a hippie-fied answer." He snorted, still half asleep.

"Hippie...?"

"Yeah, like it's familiar, but it's not the same."

Jay looked at him like he was crazy. Did he and Jeff switch brains?

"I'm kidding, Jason. You woke me from a bizarre dream." Matt took a sip, offering some to Jay, who politely declined.

"What about?" He wondered.

Matt shook his head, ignoring the question. "I'm going to clean up."

"Okay, I'm gonna chill." Jay replied, locating the remote.

"Okay." Matt yawned again, getting out some clothes and exiting to the bathroom.

--xx--

"Remind me, why are we getting up at 7:30 in the fucking morning? To go eat?" Jeff whined, rolled up in the covers.

"7:40, babe." Adam corrected.

"Don't care."

"Cause Jay said so. Now, move your sexy ass and go get ready." Edge coaxed.

"No." Jeff twisted himself up in the blankets tighter.

"Now, you're just being childish." Adam pulled and tugged at the covers, but Jeff held to them tightly. Pulling back on them and fighting him.

"Come on, Jeff, get up." Adam begged.

"No."

"We'll come straight back and take a nap." Adam bargained, he was losing the battle.

"No." Jeff finally pulled them free of Adam's grip, and curled up in them again. Smacking his lips and sighing, attempting to drift back to slumber.

Adam sighed and stood back erect. "Fine, I'll get cleaned up first then."

--xx--

Matt appeared, fresh from the shower, clean, dressed, and his dark hair wet. Jay sat watching the sports with a bizarre fascination. Matt would call it sleep deprivation, since Jay didn't look like he was getting any. He flicked it off when Matt entered.

"About ready?" He asked stretching.

"All I like is my shoes." Matt grabbed those, sat down on the bed and began working on getting them on.

Jay took hold of the chair arm he had been occupying and scooted it closer to Matt, sitting down and facing him. He rested his elbows on his knees.

"You think they're ready?" He asked drawing the older Hardy's attention.

"Nope." Matt replied tying his shoe, "Infact, I'll bet money on it that Jeff's still alseep."

Jay nodded. He didn't doubt it.

"So, how're you and Eve doing? I mean, I heard she was dating you."

Matt shook his head, "Not anymore."

"Oh, man, Matt. I'm sorry." Jay repled.

Matt sadly smiled. Jay seemed genuinely concerned. He didn't know. It had been a harmless question.

"Uh, what happened.. if you don't mind me asking?"

"Caught her with Maria." Matt replied, like it was nothing. He was prepared for the, 'Oh, dude, so awesome. Love to be in your shoes. So, ya gonna join them?'

"Wow, that sucks, man. I mean you're cute, but Maria's hard to..." Jay blushed, realizing what the hell he had just said. Or, more or less, the way he had said it.

"I'm cute?" Matt caught it.

"Uh, yeah.. any woman would so totally think so." Jay tried to recover.

"Then why'd your cheeks turn red?" Matt smiled. He pulled his pants leg back down, and straightened on up.

"Well, I... I'm not hitting on you... I know you don't swing that way... I was just saying.." Jay fumbled.

"Do you think I'm cute?" Matt raised his eyebrow in asking.

Jay swallowed, turning brighter.

"You do! Don't be a pussy and lie to me."

"Matt.. I'm sorry.."

"Ha! Knew it.. wait.. I always thought you liked my brother?" Matt asked, probing for info.

"No, I'm not into your brother.. not that he's not great and all, but he's Adam's... not that I want him... I just don't see him that way.. Not that I..." Jay groaned, and stopped himself, putting his head in his hands.

Matt couldn't help it. He had to laugh. Jay was cute when he twitched. Wait... did he just think that?

"You're laughing at me." Jay said into his hands.

"Yeah, I am." Matt admitted with a smile.

"I'm gonna go." Jay stood and started to leave, seeing how he'd royally embarrassed himself.

Matt sighed, rolled his eyes, and got up to follow.

"Jay, wait.. I didn't mean it like that."

"No, I'm sorry..." Jay stopped and leaned against the door. "Don't hit on straight guys.. stupid.." He muttered to himself out loud.

"Jay, you didn't hit on me." Matt informed.

Jay sighed, "I called you cute."

"I thought you said..." Matt held back that little victory smirk.

"I meant it.. I think you're attractive, Matt, sorry." He reach for the door handle, but Matt grabbed his hand.

'Wait, Jay, it's okay.. really.. I'm fine with it."

"You're straight." Jay pointed out. Paying little mind to the fact that Matt was holding his hand.

"So, I'm not a bigot." He took hold of the other, trying to keep Jay from leaving.

"That's not..." Jay cut himself off by leaning forward and softly kissing Matt on the lips.

Matt froze, standing still. Whoa, that was new. Jay pulled back, just as shocked. He stared at Matt wide-eyed. Matt licked his lips. Wasn't so bad. Jay swallowed.

"Oh, God, sorry, sorry.. I didn't.." Jay was cut off when Matt took hold of his head with both hands, and pressed his lips to the blonde's, kissing him deeply. Christian blinked a couple of times, disbelieving. But, he didn't fight it. Closing his eyes, he kissed back.

--xx--

"C'mon, Jeff, shit." Adam begged, coming out if the bathroom. He was ready, now came the difficult task of getting Jeff up and ready.

Jeff was still curled up in the blankets, sleeping soundly. Adam laid down beside him, wrapping his arm around the younger man.

"C'mon, babe. Let's get up. I'm hungry." He purred.

"But, I'm sleepy." Jeff replied, groggily.

"Aww, and you're so cute when you sleep." Adam pushed his hair out of his face and kissed him on the cheek. "You know that."

"Uh, hum." Jeff groaned, grinning peacefully.

"Come on. Jay wants us to go eat." Adam coaxed.

"Do you always do what Jay says?" Jeff smirked. His pretty green eyes were still closed.

"Yes, actually, I do." Adam kissed his cheek again.

"I'm jealous."

Adam chuckled. "You shoudn't be."

He leaned down and nuzzled his face next to Jeff's neck. Kissing him lightly.

"C'mon, I'm sooo hungry."

Jeff opened his eyes, rolling them. He threw back the covers and got up. "Fine, you owe me."

With that, he left Adam in the messed up bed alone, to go get ready. Adam smirked, relaxing back on the pillows, enjoying the sight of Jeff's booty as he walked away.

--xx--

Matt pushed a very confused Jason against the wall, clawing at the other man's clothes. Kissing him harshly before moving down his neck.

"Shit, Matt.. uhhh.." Jay grunted apprehensively.

Matt pushed himself back, panting, he stared at Jay, noting the look of said apprehension. "You don't want me?"

Jay couldn't lie to him.

"So bad." He panted, stopping Matt as he tried to go back for more.

Matt looked at him confused.

"But, I don't want you to do something you're not ready for." Jay honestly admitted.

"What's that mean?" Matt blinked.

"It means, you just got dumped, and I don't wanna take advantage of that." Once again, honest.

Matt shook his head. "Jay.." He reach out to him, only to have Jay grab his hands and bring them down to his sides gently.

"I want you, Matt. But, I want you to want me back." He said softly, locking his light blue eyes on Matt's darker chocolate ones.

"But.. I..." Hardy sighed.

Jay shook his head. Matt slumped, defeated. He wasn't entirely sure what he really wanted.

"Take some time. If you still want this..." Jay motioned in between the two of them, "I'm going nowhere."

Matt reluctantly nodded. It felt like shit to feel so weak.

"Thanks, Jay.. I'm sorry." Matt swallowed, his breathing from the heat of the moment, calming.

"Don't worry about it. I just want to be your friend first. Okay?"

Matt nodded, "Thanks.. um, don't mention this to to those two horndogs over there, if you don't mind?"

"Course not. Why would I want them to know... I mean.. If you and I were together, I wouldn't care.. I just.. shit.." Jay trailed off, it'd be best to shut up.

Matt smirked. "I think you're cute too." He said, placing a hand on Jay's shoulder.

"That's an okay start, I guess." Jay muttered.

A sudden loud pounding made both men jump.

"Room service! You need towels?!" Jeff's voice, not so cleverly disguised as a spanish maid's, cut through the door. And over the pounding of Jay, and Matt's hearts.

"Jeff, shit... he's so dead." Matt whispered.

Jay chuckled silently, watching Matt hold a hand over his heart.

"It's not funny.. little shit, nearly gave me a heart attack." Matt scolded in a low voice.

"Hey, where's Jay at? Matt! Are you ready?" Adam shouted, knocking again. Only less loudly than his boyfriend had.

"I'm gonna go back to bed." Jeff muttered.

"No, you're not." Adam scolded.

"You're mean!" Jeff whined.

"Oh, and you're such a saint." Adam retaliated.

"What are we.. um?" Jay whispered.

"Jeff, you two go on down. I'm almost ready. I'll meet you there!" Matt called from his side of the door.

"What about Jay?" Jeff asked, feigning the horrible accent again.

"Would you cut that out?" Adam scolded.

"I'll.. uh, find him. He may already be down there." Matt called, interrupting the stupidity.

"Okay, Matty. See ya there." Adam replied.

Both men let out breaths of air. Matt made the first move, pushing Jay gently away from the door, looking out the peephole. Nothing. No sign of morons. Jay fixed his clothes, so not to look suspicious. Matt slowly opened the door, fearing he'd get tackled by Jeff. He sighed when he didn't see either of them as he peeked around the corner.

"Phew.. All clear." Matt informed.

"Good." Jay stepped out into the hallway, as Matt closed the door. After making sure he had everything he needed to go eat in the hotel's restuarant.

**

* * *

**

This chapter has a two-parter, b/c they always get away from me!!! I split it up. Jay and Matt would be sooo cute, XD! I will explore their little relationship more down the line. Sleepy, Jeffy :) Is anything cuter?! XD! This will not go a Jay/Adam route.

**I know, it seems so OOC for me to write a sweet story, but I wanted to. I like cute things. What? I think readers like me better when I'm cruel, though? (ponders) **


	6. SugarCoated

**Chisato-chan, Aninmal Luvr 4 Life, fairytink101, Dark Fae Angel, Thank you all. I thought Matt and Jay would be cute :) AnonymousPunk, thank you for permission. No threesome, but I have two other stories that deal with threesomes, but y'all already knew this. Threesomes so totally rule!! XD! NeroAnne, (gets newest version of dictionary out) Nope. Still says 'NeroAnne'. We can go back 'n' forth all you want, XD! **

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; (dedicated to NeroAnne)

**Chapter six/ 'Sugar-Coated'  
****Rated; M/ L, (adult situations, mentions of violence)**

Matt and Jay walked into the room, casually, as normal as two friends would. No one could really hear the thoughts racing through either man's mind. Even if it felt that way. Matt gazed around, spotting Jeff waving to them like a lunatic to get their attention.

"He doesn't have to do that. He's hard to miss." Jay snickered.

"Yeah, you'd think that. But, I have misplaced him before." Matt crossed his arms and they made their way to the table.

"Hey, Matty. What took so long?" Jeff greeted.

"Had to track down Jay." It was a lousy excuse, seeing how Jay was pounding on the doors and shouting earlier.

Adam cocked an eye at that, but ignored it. "Let's go then. I'm starving." He smirked, rubbing his hands together at the sweet thought of food.

Jeff yawned, but complied, getting up, making the chair screech more loudly than it should. Everyone around cringed, including a few other wrestlers who were maybe dragged out of bed by other morons to go eat at 8:32 in the morning. Hunter, and Shawn Micheals shot him dirty looks. Well, Triple H shot him a dirty look, Shawn only shook his head and smirked, continuing to sip from his beverage. Adam stuck a finger in his ear, attempting to regain hearing.

"Ouch." He muttered quietly.

"Hehe, sorry.. Up, let's go." Jeff tugged Adam's arm to get him on up.

Matt only sighed and rolled his eyes up toward the ceiling. Jay traced his tongue over his teeth. They were kind of aching after that noise.

"Why does a 'nails on a chalkboard' sound, make your damn teeth ache?" He asked randomly.

"I have no clue. Something to do with the ears, I guess." Adam answered.

"What're we getting?" Jeff asked.

"I'm getting the buffet." Adam replied.

"Why?" Jeff laced his fingers in Adam's as they waited in the line... behind Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase, Jr.

Jeff stopped when he saw them. Adam gripped his hand a little tighter, licking his lips and nodding back at Matt. Jay was sort of confused why all of this mattered. So, he kept quiet.

"More options, babe." Adam whispered silently, answering Jeff's previous question.

Matt looked around, getting what Adam's little nod was about. No sign of Randy Orton, anywhere. Adam looked back at him. Matt shook his head and shrugged. Jay leaned over closer to Matt.

"Am I missing something?"

"I will fill you in later." Matt whispered.

Jeff looked around the dinning room as well. Chris 'Jericho' Irvine, Triple H, Shawn Micheals, and Melina and Mickie chatting and laughing like school-girls. Jeff smirked. Everyone knew. They patiently, but silently, waited for Orton's two henchmen to place their respective orders and go their own way. Luckily, they said nothing and they picked a table a way from the rest of the small cluster of WWE supertars. Adam never took his eyes off of them. Neither did Matt. Based on rumors he had heard, Jay was painting a pretty vivid picture, but still said nothing. They placed their order to the front, it just had to be one with a line, and a pay first deal. All four agreed the buffet would be best. Better and more selection.

They paid, and began getting their food out. Ignoring the two Legacy members. Regaining a feeling of 'back to normal'. Matt and Jay, took their trays first. Matt shot Adam a death threat glare not to leave his brother alone at the breakfast bar. Adam didn't intend on it. Jeff was the last to be done. Edge picked up one of those little powdered donuts and took a bite as he stood waiting. Jeff looked up at the sign.

_Children 10  
__and under must  
__be accompanied  
__by an Adult_

Jeff looked back over at Adam, the donut was halfway out of his mouth. Adam blinked and swallowed the rest of the sugary fingerfood and shrugged.

"What? I got a craving for it." He replied, licking the powder off his lips.

"I am 31." Jeff pointed out.

"Whoa, really? I'd say not a day over 25." Adam joked, smiling, the powdered sugar still on his lips.

"I am not 10." Jeff informed.

Adam nodded. Then noticed the sign.

"So, I am not leaving you."

"I can handle myself, Adam." The younger man argued.

"Maybe so, but I can't handle an angry Matt Hardy." Adam took another bite of the delicious donut.

Jeff sighed and put the tongs back. He held his free arm out.

"Take me back to the table, father." The younger Hardy smarted.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Don't be a smart ass. You know what Legacy is capable of." He walked behind Jeff as they made their way back to the table.

"Yes, I also see a room full of wrestlers who would kill them if they tried." Jeff pointed out.

"And I see a hotel I really like and wish not to get barred from because a fight broke out between rowdy wrestlers." Adam took another bite.

Jeff sighed in defeat. They reach the table and sat down. Jay was busily stuffing his face, Matt was busy gazing uncomfortably around the room.

"Would you tell this nutcase, that Legacy, or Priceless, or whomever the hell they are, won't think of doing anything here." Jay stopped for a second to ask.

"Y'told him?" Jeff asked.

"I filled him in." Matt grabbed his fork.

"Would you also stop telling this nutcase to treat me like a child?" Jeff glared at Matt.

"You are a child, Jeffrey. Mine. Whether either of you likes it or not." Matt smiled.

"I have a dad. He's also your dad." The younger Hardy stated.

"Yes, don't make me call him." the older Hardy threatened.

"Guys, can we just ignore this nagging feeling and eat? I wanna get done, so I can get my ass back to the room..." Adam stopped when he saw Jay basically pout. "I didn't mean it like that, man."

"What? I didn't say anything." Jay defended.

"You were thinking it." Adam offered a smile.

"Thinking that my best friends had rather sleep all day then to spend time with their long lost buddy, Jay? Yes, I was thinking that." Jay shoveled another bite in.

Jeff let out a hard to miss huff. Drawing the attention of Adam who still nibbled on donuts.

"What my retarded boyfriend meant was; we are both very horny and would like to get done with this insanely early morning breakfast to get back to more carnal festivities." Jeff's lips curled up in a half smile.

Matt shuddered and pushed away his plate. "Welp, I used to be hungry."

"Oh, Matty, lighten up." Adam sat back in his seat, relaxing in the chair.

"Ignore him, he's just jealous." Jeff began eating himself, smirking at the powder still framing Adam's lips. Be damned he tell him.

"Jealous of whom, exactly?" Matt cocked an eye at Jeff, retrieving his plate and starting to eat.

"Yeah, you, or Adam?" Jay stopped. "Wait.. that's..."

"Hardycest." Adam pointed out.

All three men looked at him. Hell, even Jericho looked over at him, and he was a table away.

"Gross, Copeland." Chris scowled.

"What? I don't fucking read it, I swear." Adam grinned, sinisterly.

"Riiight. And what makes you think we would believe that?" Matt said sarcastically.

"Too busy reading the ones about Jay and Matty?" Jeff smirked.

Jay's eyes got wide, he forced himself to look back down. Matt was actually quite glad he wasn't taking a bite, or taking a drink. Cause it would have been like a classic spit-take from the movies. He nearly choked on air. Adam didn't look at them, he raised an eyebrow to Jeff, giving his lover an odd look.

"Better than Adam and me." Matt played it off.

Adam turned that look to Matt.

"C'mon, Adam, do you think it would ever work, if we did?" Matt asked.

"No. Because I would kill you both and bury you under my house." Jeff replied bluntly, washing down a bite with his soda.

Jay chuckled. The thought of that was pretty funny.

"Why both?" Adam asked, pouting.

"You know why." Jeff smiled, deviously.

Time passed. The topic changed from incestuous relationships to wrestling, to home life, to miniature poodles of all things, and back to relationships.

"So, Jay? How did AJ take you leaving him back at that cesspool that is TNA?" Adam asked innocently. "Oww!"

Matt had stomped his foot.

"Ow!" He turned to Jeff who had gotten the other one. "Did I.."

"Guys, it's okay. He didn't know. And I'm pretty much used to him being utterly clueless." Jay spoke up.

"Didn't know what?" Adam picked up his last donut and took a bite. Tiny crumbs fell to the table.

"See?" Jay pointed out.

Adam looked confused. "That's not nice." He mumbled through a mouthful of donut.

"I didn't tell him yet." Jay admitted.

"Tell me what?" Adam was still confused.

"AJ cheated on me, with Karen Angle. It's over, dude."

"Whoa, first Matt, now you... tough week... Why'd you keep that from me so long?" Adam pondered.

"Didn't think it was that damn important." Jay shifted in his seat, adjusting his clothes.

"Karen? I thought that shit was a storyboard, bro?" Adam asked, concerned.

"It was, but shit happens sometimes with storyboards." Jay looked over at Triple H, who had been not so quietly been listening.

Infact he had been squeaking the chair in an attempt to hear more, and mumbling. Hunter redirected his gaze to the ceiling and began whistling. Shawn politely looked away, burying his face in his coffee mug.

"Yeah, I guess some of us would know a little bit about that, wouldn't they? Hunter Hearst McMahon!" Jericho blurted out.

"Watch it, Chris. I don't wanna break your damn neck." Hunter threatened.

Jericho scoffed and turned the other way. Jay sat back silently. Shit. Now his ex knew that AJ and him were through. Chris and Jay's relationship ended when Christian left for TNA, and because of that reason solidly. Jericho says he has no hard feelings, but he has lied before. Adam looked over at Jay, then back at Chris, then at the two Hardy brothers glaring holes through him.

"Imma shut up." He said quietly, looking down.

"Aw, now, see we hurt his feelings." Jeff hugged up to Adam sweetly.

"He has those?" Matt quipped. He didn't mean it as evil, and Adam only stuck his tongue out.

"Still, so fucking childish." Matt shook his head, and crossed his arms.

Jay tilted his head down, shaking it. Jeff sighed, and got up. He plopped himself down in Adam's lap.

"Jeff! Get down, none of that here, please." Matt begged, shielding his eyes with his hand. This may get disgusting.

"Why, the room is closed for us right now. I can do whatever I want." Jeff smirked, locking eyes with Adam. The blonde only smirked before Jeff kissed him, in an innocent attempt to get the powdered sugar.

"That's kinda gross." Jay replied.

"Yes, it is. Can't you two go be gay somewhere else?" Hunter asked. It wasn't rude, at least.

Adam and Jeff both flipped him the middle finger.

"Nice answer." Matt smirked. He had saw through opened fingers.

"Told ya he likes to watch." Jeff smirked, after he broke. Jay laughed as Matty turned red.

This fun was interrupted when Priceless decided to come through. All members of the table, along with Jericho, Hunter and Shawn, watched them walk through. Ted stopped and put his hands on their table.

"You wouldn't happen to have a problem with us, now would ya?" He asked. Cody was right behind him.

"I have a problem with you, threatening my brother and his boyfriend. That I do." Matt said calmly, but defiantly.

Adam smiled inwardly. Matt just admitted that out loud, in public, in front of people. Jeff wrapped his arms around Adam's neck, watching the two Legacy members. He could feel Adam's pulse rising in his chest.

Ted smirked, looking over at Adam and Jeff, watching Edge slid his arms protectively around Jeff's waist.

"Where is Randy, Ted? Out abusing old people?" Matt asked.

"Randy is up in his room, sleeping comfortably. Thanks for asking." Ted smarted.

"You tell Orton, to stay his ass away from anyone that you see siting at this table. If he comes in two feet of Jeff, Adam, me, or Jay. I will make sure they don't find his body." Matt warned.

"Big man, making threats. It's not Randy's fault that Adam cheated on him with your slut brother." Cody put in.

Matt did not take that well. "What the fuck did you just say?"

"You fucking heard me." Cody said defiantly, watching Matt stand up. Cody stood in front of him daring him.

"Matt? Let it go." Jeff pleaded. This could turn so bad.

"Yeah, Matty, listen to Jeff. Not here." Adam held tighter to his lover.

Jay stood up and reach for Matt's hand, Matt jerked away, and licked his lips. He looked Rhodes dead in the eyes. Not wanting to be the least bit intimidated.

"There will come a time and a place, you fucking remember that." Matt warned through clinched teeth, choking back anger.

"You're right about that, Hardy." Cody snapped.

Hunter took as much of it as he could stand, he stood to his feet, making the chair screech delibertly. He placed a hand each on both men's shoulders.

"There a problem gentlemen?" He smiled, when they turned their heads to stare at him.

Cody and Ted shook their heads.

"Nope. We're cool." Ted smiled, arrogantly. Be damned he be intimidated.

"Everything's fine." Cody added.

"Good, good. Now, uh, if you two don't mind." Hunter motioned to the door with his head. A clear signal to scram, or die.

Both men nodded and took their leave, glaring back at Matt. Jay swallowed, and grabbed Matt's hand, giving a slight tug, for him to sit down as he did. Matt looked back, the heated glare in his eyes calming. Matt let out the breath he was holding and sat back down, as did Hunter.

"Thanks, man, you didn't have to get involved." Matt said, literally shaking with supressed anger.

"Eh, those two pricks need to be put in their place. I like to run a tight ship." Hunter growled.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Adam rolled his eyes, sighing relief and holding tightly to Jeff.

Jeff looked back at Jay and Matt. Matt had his head bowed in frustration, and Jay.. still had his hand on Matt's. Jeff smiled and nuzzled closer to Adam's face. He would keep quiet.. for now.

**

* * *

**

Okay, I dun think this was my best. But it's okay, b/c I am getting somewhere. And it's gonna get a lot more confusing. First, I don't know what role Hunter will play. But he isn't the bad guy. He's probably just neutral. He is married to Stephanie in here though (that's also OOC for me). Jericho? I have something for him later ;) Randy shows up in the next chapter.

**It's a trend for overprotective big brother Matt to treat Jeffy like a kid in stories. I like that trend :) Adam and Matt still have their problems, so all is not completely well. Matty's trying.**

**I know Triple H, and Shawn's real names are not what I called them. But, in calling them their stage names, I keep down unnecessary confusion. **


	7. Writing on the Wall

**To everyone who thinks Matt and Jay are cute; XD! As always, thnx 4 tha reviews :) Animal Luvr 4 Life, happy I could make you laugh, XD! Dark Fae Angel, creepy? Eh, maybe a little. Weird that you like it? Nope. Join the madness and have fun, I say ;) AnonymousPunk, Matty/Jay-- definitely cute. Adam and Jeff can be cute, if done right. I hope I'm doing right. NeroAnne, I'll never look at a powdered donut the same way again, hehe. Told ya, I like overprotective big bro Matty. And I have more in store for Matt and Jay. Mine was printed like right now. It states, in bold ink; 'NeroAnne'. fairytink101, they have it coming to 'em.**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; (Dedicated to NeroAnne)

**Chapter seven/ 'Writing on the Wall'  
****Rated; M/ L, V**

"They're what?!" Randy barked at Ted and Cody in the hotel suite. His was ever so fancy.

"Adam, Jeff, Jay, and Matt were at the restaurant this morning." Ted said, slowly.

Randy shot him a look to kill.

"I heard you the first time, you idiot!" Randy paced the floor. "WHAT?!.. did they say?"

Cody and Ted glanced at each other, they wanted to leave out the part about Jeff being in Adam's lap, and being all over him.

"Matt thought he'd be cute and stand up for his cockslut brother." Cody informed.

"Little shit told us to tell you not to come in two feet of any of them." Ted added.

"Matt Hardy, still playing daddy to young Jeffrey. That whole family makes me SICK! And WHAT did you do about all this, huh?!" Randy asked, glaring heatedly at them both.

"Well, um..." Ted cleared his throat.

"Jericho, Hunter, and Shawn were all in attendance... we didn't want it to be six on two... so, we took the Game's advice and got the hell out of there." Cody waited for the explosion.

Randy only smirked and sat down. "Good."

"Good?" Both basically replied at the same time.

"Yeah, good." Randy repeated.

"How's that good?" Cody asked.

"Because, you did the right thing, gentlemen. I don't need, nor do I want, Triple H, or anyone else in my business for that matter." Randy stopped and thought for a second. "Wait, didn't you say Jay was with them?"

"Yeah, he's Adam's ol' running buddy." Cody shrugged.

Randy smirked. "And you also said, Chris Jericho was there?"

"Yeah, so." Ted shifted his position.

"They weren't.." Randy motioned with his head, and his left hand.

Cody mimicked the motion, trying to make heads or tails of it.

Orton rolled his eyes. "They weren't like together were they?"

Cody shook his head.

"Actually, Jay looked pretty cozy with Matt." Ted inquired.

"Matt Hardy? That guys straight, ain't he?" Randy shot him a questioning look, his eyebrows furrowed.

"What we thought." Ted replied.

"But, Jay and Chris weren't acting like they might still be lovers?" Orton questioned.

"No, they weren't even at the same table." Ted informed.

"That's interesting." Randy smirked.

"Why is that, Orton? What does either one of them have to do with Adam Copeland and you?" Cody asked bluntly.

"Oh, a lot. Jay and Chris used to be fuck buddies. They broke up before Adam and me started going out. Adam and Jay are really close.." Randy stopped.

Cody and Ted were snickering.

"Not that kind of close, man, get your minds out of the gutter for two seconds, please!" Randy barked

Both men shut up. Ted glanced around the room uneasily. Cody rubbed the back of his own neck, still locking eyes with Orton.

"And you say it looked liked Matt was warming up to Jay?" Randy probed deeper.

Both men nodded.

"That's funny, because Jay always had a thing for Matt Hardy." Randy disclosed.

"You know this, how?" Cody asked, looking extremely bored with all of it.

"Little bird told me. A little bird by the name of Chris Irvine."

"How the fuck did he know?" Ted threw in.

"I don't know how he got his info, man. I overheard him talking about it on the phone." Orton snarled. Impatience written all in his voice.

Cody braved a smirk. "You eavesdrop?"

"I wasn't eavesdropping." Randy shot him a warning glare, "I think Chris may just be able to help us out."

"Don't you mean you out?" Cody was skating on thin ice.

"By helping me, you help yourselves.. remember that." With that, Randy got up and left the two morons to ponder.

--xx--

(February 16, 2009-- Monday night)

"Stop treating me like a child!" Jeff stomped his foot in a mock-fit. He was noticeably upset that Adam didn't want him joining him in the Raw arena.

"Orton is on Raw, I have to be at Raw. Do the math." Adam replied, stuffing some choice items into a duffel bag to take with him.

"Well, what if he tries something on you, huh? You're the one he wants back." Jeff argued.

"He'll use you to get at me. You don't understand how that fucking psycho's mind works, Jeff." Adam said agitated.

"My brother's right, Adam." Matt's voice got the attention of the blonde.

Adam turned his attention back to Jeff. Jay stood quietly by the door. If Randy had been as bad as they were saying, Adam had some explaining to do as to why Adam never told him. Him. His best friend.

"Orton will most definitely have his sorry ass at Raw. He's most likely to go after you while you are by yourself." Matt pointed out, standing with his back against the wall, his arms folded over his chest.

"I don't want you by yourself." Jeff grabbed his head and made Adam focus on him.

Edge looked down at him, as the younger wrestler ran his fingers through his hair.

"What do you suggest we do?" Adam sighed. He caved.

"We all go. Randy won't try anything if it's a fair fight." Jay suggested.

Matt nodded. Adam took a deep breath.

"Please, baby. I'll stay right with Matty and Jason. We'll wait right backstage for you." Jeff bargained.

Adam smiled and kissed him gently. He couldn't argue with those eyes. Plus, if Matt approved...

"Okay, fine. But, if you see Orton..."

"We call for Triple H, and he gets his sledge." Matt smirked.

Adam nodded and allowed himself to smile.

"Let's go, me and Cena are first." Adam smiled back at Jeff, as he pushed his hair away from his face.

"Am I'm gonna have to watch you play tonsil hockey with Vickie tonight?" Jeff asked, innocently.

"Hopefully Cena will stop it." Adam winked.

"Let's go, you two lovebirds, time's a wasting." Matt called from the doorway.

--xx--

"Wrong! Wrong!"

Jeff couldn't help but laugh in watching the monitor. Edge taunting fans with his belt, like he had the night before. Making some kid's day by taunting him to his face. The kid only laughed at Adam before Edge got back inside the ring, dropped on his back, threw his legs up in the air, shouting "WRONG!!!" like a complete lunatic. Matt and Jay kept a bit of distance from Jeff. Not wanting to make him feel like he was being choked. Also, just to talk and catch up. They avoided what had happened this morning in their discussion at every turn. Cena appeared just as Edge made that 'water into wine, WWE championship into World Heavyweight championship' remark.

"Hey, I came up with that." He pointed out. At least he was smiling.

"Shouldn't you be in the Gorilla Position to make your entrance?" Jeff nodded toward that general direction as he spoke.

"That's where I'm headed, right now." Cena pointed as he went on through.

"John, you haven't seen Randy Orton around have you?" Matt asked, stopping the Doctor of Thuganomics in his tracks.

"No, bro, I ain't seen him. Why s'he starting shit?" Cena asked, as if it weren't a random occurrence.

"Naw, man, just asking." Matt assured.

Jeff tapped his foot, agitated."You better get going."

"Okay, dude, see ya'll later." Cena hurried off to wait for his signal to crash Edge's party.

Too late, the moment Jeff, and everyone else with eyes, dreaded had arrived. Edge kissed Vickie.

Jeff wrinkled up his nose. "Damn Cena, didn't make it in time." He muttered, pointing out the obvious.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Jeffro. I guess, that was my fault." Matt cringed.

"Jeff, look away. That'll hurt your eyes." Jay called over.

Jeff decided to listen that time and turned away from the monitor. That disturbing moment was interrupted, finally, by John Cena's music.

"I have never been more happy to see that guy." Matt muttered, a slight smirk drawn on his lips.

Jeff turned back to his brother and his brother's new found pet, smacking his lips. That shit was enough to leave a bad taste in anyone's mouth. Jeff blinked. Too many bad images. It wasn't about being disgusted, but no one likes seeing their boyfriend kiss someone else.

"Just think, you have to kiss the guy now." Matt smirked.

"Oh, you will pay, dear brother. You won't know when, or where, but you will pay." Jeff threatened, maliciously.

Matt scoffed, "You and what army?"

"I don't need an army, I'll catch you when you're sleeping." Jeff grinned.

Jay leaned over the older Hardy's way, "Matty, your cute little brother, is scaring me."

Matt looked over at the Canadian with slanted eyes. "And this is new to you, how?"

"I have to go the bathroom." Jeff announced.

"Not by yourself." Matt replied.

"You heard John, Randy's sorry ass hasn't been nowhere near. I don't think the piece of shit's even here yet." Jeff informed.

"Fine, we'll wait outside the door." Matt bargained.

"And leave, Adam." Jeff pointed toward the Gorilla Position. Like leaving Adam would be aborting the mission.

Matt sighed, "Jeff, he has Cena coming right behind him, and..."

"How d'we know we can trust Cena?"

Jeff waited.

Matt sighed again, rubbing his thumb and middle finger across his eyebrows and down the bridge of his nose.

"The bathroom is right there. I'll be two seconds." Jeff assured.

Matt looked up over at Jay, who shrugged.

"Fine. Hurry back." He hated to give him permission.

Jeff leaned over and kissed his brother on the cheek, he did the same with Jay. Who stood back stunned.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it?" Jeff winked.

"What does that mean, Jeff?" Matt asked. Thank goodness his voice didn't crack.

"Oh, nothing." Jeff replied, before bounding off to the facilities.

"They grow up so fast." Jay mocked.

"Shut up, Jay." Matt muttered.

Jay only laughed and watched Adam cowar in fear from Cena on the monitor.

--xx--

Jeff once again found himself in the bathroom, not paying attention as one of the stall doors came open. The younger Hardy felt himself be shoved hard against the wall, forcefully held against the concrete. Jeff struggled a bit, before opening his eyes and seeing who was attacking him.

"Let me the hell go, Orton!" Jeff demanded.

"Relax, bitch. I'm not gonna hurt you. You think you're so smart? Huh, Jeff? You think you're special? Walking around here like you can have anyone you want. You. Little. Whore. This shit is not over, not by a long shot. You fucking hear me, BITCH?!" Orton growled.

Jeff continued to struggle against the larger man, losing the battle and growing very tired. Randy grabbed to his shirt and threw him to the floor. Advancing on Hardy slowly. Randy wiggled his fingers, his arms to his sides, prepared to strike. He sized up Jeff. A viper-like look in his blue eyes. Jeff looked back from his ground position and caught Randy in the knee with his foot. That stopped Orton long enough for him to get up and run out of the bathroom. The Legend Killer only smiled and wiped his fingers across his lips. This was going to be so much fun.

Matt was startled as he saw Jeff running toward him. Jeff slowed down and stopped when he got to his brother and Jay, leaning forward at the waist, trying to catch his breath. Adam was coming back from the arena as this happened. He looked around plenty confused.

"Jeff, what is it?" Matt asked looking back to where he had came.

"Orton..." Jeff pointed behind him.

"Orton?!" Matt and Adam basically shouted at the same time.

"..bathroom.." He panted.

"Jay, stay with Jeff." Matt ordered, seeing Jay nod.

Adam and Matt both took off for said bathroom area. Fully intent on kicking Randy Orton's ass for whatever he did.

"Orton, where the hell are you?" Matt barked, throwing back the door.

"Damn it!" Adam shouted. Nothing. No one was here.

And Matt wasn't helping his mood, or nerves, by busting through bathroom stall doors, looking for Randy. Orton was gone. He had obviously bolted with good reasons.

"Damn it, Orton! Where are you, you fucking coward!?" Matt shouted, his eyes darting all around the bathroom.

"Matt!" Adam looked over at the wall.

Matt threw back the door of one he hadn't checked. "Fuck this shit."

"Matt!" Adam called again.

"What, Copeland?!" Matt yelled, staring angrily at the taller man.

Adam shot him a dirty look and pointed to the wall.

Matt only got madder when he read it. Written in permanent ink were the words. _'For the best fuck in town; call Jeff Hardy' _

"So fucking juvenile." Matt snarled, literally punching the wall. "Shit!" He drawed back and held his hand.

"That was dumb." Adam nodded.

"You think this is funny, Adam?" The darker-haired male growled.

"No, I don't! But, you're not solving anything by breaking your fucking hand!" Adam shouted.

Matt stopped, biting on his lip as he winced at the pain shooting up his hand. It had been awhile since Adam had shouted at him like that.

Adam raked both sides of his hair behind his ears in frustration. "Fuck! Fuck!" He shouted as he covered his mouth with both hands.

"Adam... we'll get the bastard." Matt assured, breathing deeply from the outburst.

"I know you fucking hate me, Matt. I know Jeff is your brother, I'm sorry.. I know you don't fucking believe me... But, he's my boyfriend. I care about him too." Adam collapsed against the wall.

Matt watched him just stare off into the distance. Adam looked fucking drained.

"What... What did Randy do to you, that's so damn bad?" Matt risked asking.

"You've heard the rumors." Adam muttered, angrily.

"I've heard rumors. I don't know the truth." Matt straightened out his fingers, wiggling them. It wasn't broken at least. But, there'd be a pretty bruise later.

"Fuck you, Matt."

"Adam, how can I ever trust you again, if you won't trust me?"

"He's insane! That's all you need to know, okay! Drop it!" Adam straightened back up.

Matt put his good hand up in a defensive motion. "I'm dropping it... I'm dropping it. Okay? Let's get this marked over, or something." Matt assured.

Adam only nodded, feeling defeated. They took care of it by marking out Jeff's name and leaving the rest for someone else to paint over it.

--xx--

Adam and Matt walked back up to Jay and Jeff. Adam almost instantly wrapped his arms around Jeff, holding to him tightly. Almost too tightly.

"Jeff.. shit.. You okay?" He panted.

"I can't breath." The shorter man mumbled.

Adam let him go and pushed him back at arm's length, looking over him. Matt was becoming concerned, since Adam was acting like he usually would. Adam looked Jeff over, moving his hands up to his head, checking him over.

"He didn't hurt you, did he?" Adam asked, swallowing.

Jeff shook his head. "Threw me to the ground s'all."

"Did he say anything?" Matt asked.

"Same ol' bullshit. Said it wasn't over." Jeff answered.

Adam held Jeff closer to him, laying his head down on top his. He looked over at Matt for answers. The older Hardy shrugged.

"Really, I can take care of myself." Jeff argued.

"Anyone else, I wouldn't doubt you, sweetheart. This is not anyone else. Randy isn't right in the head, Jeff." Adam looked him in the eyes.

Jeff slumped, defeated. He could tell by Adam's eyes that he wasn't lying.

"Let's just go back to the hotel. I'm tired." Jeff replied, his voice sounded pretty drained.

**

* * *

**

Time to stir shit up. This is what my notes say;

**Jeff and Adam are dating (as of mid '08)  
****Randy and Adam are ex's-- timeline '07- early '08 (relationship caused Adam and Lita to split up) Randy wants Adam back-- he's single.  
****Jay likes Matt, who is straight.  
****Matt and Eve are ex's, she left him for Maria.  
****Jay and Chris are ex's, broke up when Jay left for TNA (no foul play-- undisclosed reasons) years ago.  
****Jay and AJ are ex's, AJ left Jay for Karen.  
****Jericho is single, knew Jay has always crushed on Matt.  
****Jay never knew what went on with Adam and Randy. Matt doesn't know. Jeff knows some of it.  
****Adam didn't know Jay and AJ broke up (until the sixth chp that is) . **

**--xx--**

**I am sooooo confused. So many triangles. Lita will have nothing to do with it. AJ will have nothing to do with it. Karen will have nothing to do with it. B/C my head already hurts. **

**I get a feeling that even in trying to make this story sinister, it's still kinda.. cute-ish. Except for the Vickie and Edge thing (shudders) I apologize for that. E'yuck (washes out brain for fourth time)**


	8. Escape

**:D Thank U to all my reviewers. slashdlite, thank you, XD! Oh, there's lotza drama alright. Renna33, over time will you find out what all happened to Addy. It is sorta complicated, but I'm having fun writing it. Glad, you're having fun reading it :) AnonymousPunk, I thought about changing it to Randy's name. I would have done that in real-life. Animal Luvr 4 Life, Matty would do more than break his face. Adam may help ;) NeroAnne, Matty's a bit confused. And I will cover more of his deal as I go. I want them to kiss more... I got that dictionary and 'NeroAnne' means 'Incredibly Awesome!' My head's better now, XD. fairytink101, actually, I know lotza grown men and women who act like teenagers. And I wanted it to be totally juvenile. Randy's playing mind games. Wait.. I've basically wrote Jeff (who's older than Randy) as a kid at heart. So, Randy can be a bit childish. Why not? (shrugs) Dark Fae Angel, (sighs relief) Yeah, I figured I had enough ones that were evil that I could write a cute one. I do love Edge/Adam bad. Which is why it's weird to write him as sweet, or for him to be sweet. But, there's enough fics where he's a snake, so the world will not end. (gets phone call) Well, the world'll only be a little damaged. Randy balances it nicely though, as a complete, psychopathic dick :P I still love Rated-RKO. Those two were made to be evil together.. just not in this fic.**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; (Dedicated to NeroAnne)

**Chapter eight/ 'Escape'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (little bit) (V if you count wrestling)**

Adam and Jeff left the arena as quickly as they possibly could. Matt and Jay followed, they really weren't required to stay, they hadn't anything to do that night. Edge was done with his promos, he didn't have a match. Randy, and his two goons, still had stuff to do that night. Namely, Orton's bit with Shane and Stephanie McMahon, that would set the stage for his Wrestlemania match against Hunter. Matt wanted them to take that opportunity to just leave.

It helped to have connections, they got their plane tickets on-line to leave out tonight at 12 a.m. They weren't supposed to leave until bright and extremely early the next morning. Smackdown and ECW was being taped in Portland Oregon. Matt typed furiously on his laptop. Jay stood watching over his shoulder as he booked two rooms.

"Why two?" He whispered.

Matt ran his tongue over his top lip, wetting it. "That's all they have at the current moment."

"Well, what're we gonna do? Can Adam trade with Jeff, and you bunk with him? I mean.. I don't..." Jay stopped.

Matt raised an eye at his friend.

"What? I just don't want.. you know?" Jay trailed off, hoping Matt would get it.

"Jeff? Switch rooms? Ha. You'd have a better time convincing Orton to stop stalking us trying to get to Adam." Matt quipped.

"I just don't want.."

"You said that already.. " Matt smiled, "Look, Jay, it's fine. I'm not gonna rape you, if that's your concern." He finished deviously.

_'And what if I want you to?'_ Jay thought to himself. "Fine. Is it two beds?" He replied instead.

"No, but, I'll take the floor." Matt smirked.

"It's not two beds, since when?" Jay turned the screen his way and looked it over.

It was indeed two beds. Adam and Jeff's were just one bed.

"You're an ass." Jay muttered.

"He certainly can be." Jeff walked right in. "Y'guys ready? We're justa 'bout done over there. Matty, y'got the rooms booked? Plane tickets?" The younger Hardy was literally bouncing.

"Yeah, it's all set.. uh, why.. I've never seen you moving so fast." Matt thought about that.

"I wanna go, get Adam as far away from that psychopath as humanly possible. Get your ass' going." Jeff demanded exiting the room.

"Y'heard the child, Jay, go get your shit." Matt commanded, jokingly.

"My shit is over there, remember? I was ready first." Jay reminded. He pointed to said 'shit' that was in the form of duffel bags and luggage cases.

Matt nodded, turning off his laptop. "Right, right. Well, I'll get my shit then."

--xx--

"Jeff? Shit.." Adam glared at him as he reentered the room. Adam had been in the bathroom, and when he came out, Jeff was nowhere around.

"What? I told them to get their ass' in gear." Jeff shrugged, innocently.

"You shouldn't be out alone, Jeff." Adam whispered.

"I wasn't out alone. I walked right across the hallway. Matt and Jay have the door standing wide open. If there would have been anyone try any shit, they would've pulverized them." Jeff assured.

Adam swallowed, nodding. He walked over to his bag and threw in the toothpaste, mouthwash bottle, and the tubes which held the toothbrushes, before he zipped it up. Jeff came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist. The younger Hardy rested his head between Adam's shoulder blades. He ran his hands up Adam's stomach and chest.

"Besides, Orton is still at Raw." Jeff whispered, feeling Edge sigh deeply.

"He won't be forever. We need to get going." The Canadian reminded for the millionth time.

"I'll prove it." Jeff turned on the television and found the USA network.

Sure enough, Randy Orton had just came out for a unsanctioned fight with Shane-O-Mac.

"Shit, we need to go. He's last tonight." Adam looked at his watch. He picked up his bags.

"Are you sure about this? It'll be a long flight, a long night." Jeff asked, tapping the remote to his hip.

"I don't wanna be in the same hotel as Orton." Edge dropped his bags.

"Why? Don't you wanna punish me for lying? Y'know, when I told you I'd stay with Matt and Jay, and instead went to the bathroom? Hum?" Jeff coaxed.

Adam smiled sweetly. He jerked Jeff closer to him, holding to the small of his back. Edge leaned down, kissing him softly. He pecked him again. Jeff's lips curled into a cute little smile.

"Oh, I'm gonna punish you for that, just not right this instance." Adam purred, sticking his tongue out.

"I wanted to go swimming." Jeff slumped.

"And nothing would make me happier than to see you half naked and soaking wet, but we still need to go." Adam kissed him on the forehead.

"Fine. If it'll make you happy." Jeff pouted.

The taller man smiled, "Stop that, it kills me." He had a whine in his voice as well.

"Good."

"Yo, Jeffro.. Adam, we ready?" Matt entered, holding a heavy duffel bag.

He looked over to the tv. Shane was sitting up a trash can on Orton as his dead weight occupied the turnbuckle corner.

"I'd like to see that ass get hurt badly." Matt snarled.

Legacy broke this up and the beat down of Shane McMahon began.

Adam looked back at it, then picked up the remote and flipped it off.

"We're ready." He nodded.

--xx--

Soon they had checked out. Matt and Jay had seperate rental cars that had to be dropped off, as well as Jeff and Adam's. They luckily got through security okay. Adam only breathed easy when he was on the plane, headed for the next venue. He was even more relieved to pick up a rental, drive to the hotel that Matt had booked and get to his room. The hotel was one hundred percent Legacy-free. The problem; It was 4 a.m. And they were all tired, despite sleeping on the plane ride. The other problem; Jeff insisted on going swimming. Since, the morning could bring trouble, just incase. The pool just so happened to be open all night.

"Babe, we all have to be at the taping tonight. Let's just go back to the room and get some sleep." Adam whined, tiredly.

"No. I wanna swim. Just leave me down here, y'all go get sleep." Jeff bargained.

"Don't think so." Matt crossed his arms. In his swim trunks, and a t-shirt and flip flops, like it wasn't cold. The hotel had a heated indoor pool, so it didn't really matter, much.

"Fine, I'll go, you two stay with Jeff." Adam suggested.

"Don't think so." Jeff glared at him.

"Okay, plan-B; I'll lay in this here chair and nap, you can swim and watch me at the same time." Adam bargained.

Jeff huffed, "Have it your way. Jay, watch him for me." Jeff ordered, tugging Matt's hand, "C'mon, Matty."

"Why can't I stay and watch him? Drag Jay into pneumonia-ville." Matt protested.

Jay raised and eye at him, "Nah, I'm good." He repiled before sitting down next to Adam in a beach chair.

He watched the two Hardy brothers as Matt was forcefully shoved into the deep end of the pool. Jeff not taking 'no' as an answer. Jeff jumped right in behind him. Matt popped back up, cursing and freezing. Jay smiled, watching the older brother wrap his arms around himself, shivering. Chills already evident on his body. Matt gasped at the coldness. Luckily the room was well heated, as well as the hotel in general.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be watching me?" Adam squinted.

Jay turned his head back to his friend. "I see you, Adam. You're not going anywhere." He placed a hand on Adam's arm to ensure it.

"Stop being a smart ass." The taller man smirked.

"D..damn it, J..Jeff, I'm so g..gonna kill y..you." Matt chattered.

"Stop being a pussy!" Jeff shouted.

"Don't call me a pussy, you ass!" Matt countered.

"Pussy!" Jeff called again, stirring shit up.

"Ass!" Matt chased after Jeff in the water, dragging him under and holding him there for a couple of seconds.

Jeff coughed when he came back up, spitting out water, "Pussy."

"Ass!" Matt dunked Jeff once more, and the struggle for pool dominance continued.

Jay shook his head. Adam yawned.

"How d'you have the energy, man?" The shorter haired blonde asked, referring to, of course, Jeff.

"I'm crazy about him, that's how." Adam replied after the yawn ended.

"Why didn't you tell me about Randy? I thought everthing was cool, man. You both seemed so happy." Jay pondered quietly.

"Orton was happy. Orton was possessive, he liked the fact that he owned someone, or, the thought that he owned someone. I just couldn't take his shit." Adam laid back, crossing one leg over the other as he was stretched out in the chair.

Jay shrugged, "That doesn't answer my question. Why did you keep it from me?" Jay still didn't know what the 'it' was.

Adam shrugged that time. "I didn't want to drag you in that hole. I almost did with.. well, you know?"

"You didn't drag me in any holes, Adam. I was there for you then, or at least, I tried to be. I stayed as loyal to you as possible without taking sides. I was there when Amy cheated on you." Jay sat with his elbows resting on his knees, his hands clasped together. He looked back at Adam, awaiting a late response.

"You don't understand, Jay. I needed a different kind of comfort. I thought I had found it in Randy. He was so sweet, and caring at first. He took care of me, told me to forget her, forget all the shit Matt had said.. I trusted him. That was my mistake." Adam looked down at his towel, twisting it in his fingers.

"No, Adam, it was mine. I should have knew that Orton was bad news. I should've never left you for so long. You're my best friend, and I should've tried harder." Jay turned his head forward for a second, then back to Adam.

"Don't gimme that bullshit, Jay. You had to do what was best for you. I made my mistakes, I paid for them. I don't want Jeff paying for my mistakes." Adam ended sadly.

"And he doesn't want to see Orton hurt you either." Jay pointed out.

Adam shook his head, "After all I've done, I probably deserve it and more."

Jay gave him a weird look, "That's stupid."

"I hurt Matt, I hurt Jeff by hurting Matt. I thought he'd never trust me again." Adam rambled on.

"Amy hurt you. It's not like you didn't already get paid back. And from what I've heard about Orton, you got your's and more. Let it go now."

"You don't know all of it, Jay." Edge whispered. He stared forward, just watching Jeff.

"He abused you, didn't he?"

"Goddamn it, Jay, drop it." Adam snapped, he looked back to Jay.

"Hit you? You get your ass kicked for a living, man.." Jay stopped, pondering, "That's not it, is it?"

Adam averted his eyes, "Oh, he hit me, not like I didn't hit back. We had our fair share of fist fights." Adam rubbed his hands over his face, "The hitting, I coulda took. Still sucks to be beaten by someone who's supposed to be your lover. I mean to psychically fight someone who you are supposed to be making love to, only then you don't..." Adam just stopped, swallowing.

They gazed over to Jeff and Matt, racing from one side of the pool to the next. Matt won, and gloated victoriously before Jeff dunked him under.

"I'd never let Jeff be hurt like that, ever." Adam replied, still staring forward.

Jay swallowed. He didn't think he wanted to hear more.

"It's not about saying, 'oh, I'm a tough bastard, or a big bad wrestler'. It's saying that I thought I deserved love, and all I got was dominated and treated like shit. Orton wanted to take away my humanity. I was property." Edge explained.

"You had me, Adam. I am your brother. Your best friend. I love ya, man. Jeff loves you. You have people who love you." Jay assured.

"Matt still hates me." Adam looked down, still playing with the towel, pulling off little loose threads.

"Matt doesn't hate you. If he did, he'd toss your ass to Orton."

"Give him time." The taller man said softly.

Jay sighed, "Matt wouldn't hurt Jeff like that."

"So, he only puts up with me for his brother, then." Adam threw down the towel, keeping his green eyes on the crumbled up thing as it lay on the ground.

"So, that's a start. He's accepting it, dealing with it. Some people won't go that far..." Jay paused for a second, "Does Matt know the whole story?"

Adam shook his head. "No. He doesn't need to know." He brought his gaze back up, along with his hand to chew on his fingernails.

"Does Jeff?" Jay took hold of Adam's wrist and brought it down from his mouth.

Adam stared over at him, "About Orton being abusive and possesive? Yeah. He knows about as much as you do right now. Except they don't know Amy ever cheated on me."

Jay sighed, "Matt's trying. Cut him a break. And just, relax, okay? We're not gonna let that asshole, Randy Orton come in two feet of you, or Jeff."

Adam looked up at him as Jay stood to his feet, stretching. The sound of water splashing, and Matt laughing, catching both's attention.

"You can't protect us all the time." Adam reminded.

"Watch us." Jay jerked Adam up to his feet and drug him over to the pool.

But, instead of tossing him in, Matt grabbed Jay's ankles from inside the pool, and struggled with him to pull him in. Adam helped by pushing his friend in the water. Adam had just enough to time to laugh at him, before he was tackled by Jeff and both landed in the pool.

"Shit! It's fucking cold!" Jay shivered.

"Told ya." Matt delibertly splashed water at him, causing Jay to turn away and try and swim for his life.

"Jeff, you are so dead." Adam proclaimed when he surfaced. Well, on the bright side, he was awake now.

"Gotta catch me first." Jeff swam past.

Only to be caught by Adam, who wrapped his arms around him tightly from behind.

"Caught you. Now, you're all mine." Adam smiled happily at his 'prize'.

"On the bright side, it's better than watching him kiss Vickie." Jay pointed out.

All three men, turned and splashed Jay, amongst his shouts and screams to 'stop'.

"Hey, that's so not fair." Jay's voice echoed through the pool area.

Matt tackled him, taking him under.

"Dog pile on Jay?" Adam asked, watching the struggle between the two.

Jeff sighed, still 'caught' in his lover's arms. "Nah, let them have fun."

Matt hoisted Jay up by his waist and tossed him up and back down into the pool. Adam directed his gaze back down to Jeff, whose back rested against his chest and they drifted around to the shallow end of the water.

"You weren't lying when you said Orton didn't hurt you?" Adam asked thoughtfully.

"He pinned me against the wall, yelled at me, then tossed me to the floor. I kicked him in the knee and scrammed before he had a thought. That's it." Jeff assured.

"Good. I'd have to kill him. Matty would have to kill him. Jay might help." Adam smiled.

"I thought you were gonna kill him anyway?" Jeff smirked.

"No. We were just gonna permanently injure him. That way he'd have to eat through a tube, and not be able to walk anywhere ever again."

Jeff pushed them backwards, backing Adam up to the edge of the pool. Adam leaned his head down and kissed a part of Jeff's shoulder that wasn't covered by either man's hair.

Jeff moaned sweetly. "Don't stop doing that."

"What? This?" Adam kissed him again.

"Yeah, that." Jeff shut his eyes, whimpering.

Adam smirked, "You like that, huh?" Adam whispered, paying zero mind to Jay and Matt having a pool match over on the other end.

"Uh, huh." Jeff was panting. He felt so relaxed and tranquil at this very moment. Not a care in the world.

"How, about, this?" Adam leaned down, moving Jeff's wet hair out of the way. He placed kisses up his neck and then stopped at a certain area. He began sucking and nibbling gently at Jeff's sweet spot. Jeff moaned, bucking back into Adam. Edge's free hand trailed down Jeff's stomach, slipping casually down inside his trunks.

"Adam.. we're.. in a.. pool.." Jeff murmured.

"We haven't done it in a pool, yet."

"We've done it in.. your pool." Jeff reminded.

"Not a hotel pool." Adam licked up his neck, tasting pool water as well as his skin.

Adam danced his fingers along Jeff's cock lightly, feeling him twitch slightly at every touch. Jeff could already feel his lover's budding erection poking at his hindend.

"Matty.. Jay.. other end.." Jeff panted.

Adam sighed and withdrew his hand. He didn't need Matty killing him.

--xx--

Jay and Matt struggled with one another, grappling for position. Jay took hold of Matt's arms and pinned him innocently against the wall of the pool.

"Ha! Gotcha! Nowhere to go now, eh, Matty." Jay pressed himself against Matt, trying to keep him pinned. It was innocent enough.

Matt grunted, instantly turning a deeper shade. Jay quickly found out why. Something hard was poking him. He looked down.

"Uhh.. Jay..?" Matt blinked.

"Oh, right.. shit, sorry.." Jay released Matt. "It's just.. probably, like morning wood.. er, something.. I'm sorry.."

"It's okay, Jay.. shit like this happens."

"Matt, Jay! Going up to room to have hott sex!" Jeff announced.

Both men jumped at the sound of his voice. They hadn't noticed that they had gotten out, dried somewhat off and had towels wrapped around their still dripping bodies.

Matt took a deep breath, trying to hide his apprehension. Jay hoped they didn't notice that they were both blushing. Thank god for the dark lighting in the pool area.

"Okay, Jeff, we're coming." Matt nodded, he pushed past Jay and started swimming for the steps.

"Yeah, I'm tired anyhow." Jay followed Matt to the steps.

Jeff smirked to himself. Adam, however, was blissfully oblivious.

**

* * *

**

Next chapter will most likely host hott guy on guy sex. Whom? Not telling :P I tried to get deeper on this one. But, not all has been completely revealed. Randy was a possessive, abusive, prick. Jeff and Adam are still cute. Matt wants Jay, oh, yeah.. straight, gay, don't matter, he so wants him ;) Anyhow, I am having fun with this fic. I hope people are having fun reading it, after all that's the main point; To have fun :)

**Adam and Jay aren't brothers in the literal, by birth sense of the term. But, as close friends, sense of the word. The two beds thing came from a story I'm helping to edit by 'I luv drama and Jeff Hardy' called 'Dangerous'. Go read it, if you haven't. I suggested the title :P **

**I wanted to do a pool scene. I wanted to have pool sex in it, but decided against it.. here.. at this point. **


	9. Friends and Lovers

**As always, thnx 4 tha support, XD! AnonymousPunk, thank you. Randy has some devious plans, I can't wait to get to. NeroAnne, I can't believe I interrupted a sex scene. That doesn't happen often. Oh, well, time to make up for it :P slashdlite, I love overprotective Matty, but overprotective Addy can be cute. fairytink101, Matt and Jay are cute, XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, why did I cut the pool scene?! Dark Fae Angel, oh, you're in for a treat :) Still trying to figure out why Addy forgave VG. Yes, WWE, hear that. Fans have spoken, watching Edge kiss Vickie makes us sick! And TBS and VG (shudders) WORSE IMAGES!!! It's totally disturbing. Yes, they found something worse, but they strive to do that. BellaHickenbottom, lol! This review made me laugh, XD! Yes, Matt and Jay do. jeffhardyfan93, I live to corrupt minds :P Writing more. dehlia666, hopefully Matt and Jay hook-up? Read on...**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; (Dedicated to NeroAnne)

**Chapter nine/ 'Friends and Lovers'  
****Rated; M/ L, S**

"Come on, giddy up." Jeff sat literally perched on Adam's back as he carried him to the room. He would have said 'no', but Jeff jumped on in the lobby and refused to dismount.

"Jeff, get down before you kill him." Matt held his towel over his front casually. It was going down.. some.

"He's fine, Matty. It's not like I don't carry him around." Adam sighed.

"My horsey's tired." Jeff pouted, resting his head on top of Adam's.

Adam yawned. "Yes, very tired. Don't you ever crash?"

"Jay gave me pixie sticks at the airport." Jeff ratted.

Adam and Matt both pinned him with discerning looks.

"I didn't think he would.. uh, sorry." Jay muttered. Apparently he did something wrong.

"Remind me to kill you later." Adam snarled.

Jay gulped.

"We're here, finally." Matt rolled his eyes. He got out his key card and pushed it in the slot as quickly as he could. Jay lagged behind, nervously.

"Night, Matty. Night, Jay." Jeff called.

"Good-night, Jeff." Matt and Jay both called back in stereo.

"Night y'guys." He didn't wait for a reply. Adam shut the door behind him and Jeff as he carried him into the room, and over to the bed where he dumped Jeff off his back. Adam sighed and sat down on the side of the bed.

Jeff raised up on his knees behind Adam. Rubbing his shoulders gently. Adam groaned tiredly.

"That feel good?" Jeff peeked over Adam's shoulder. His eyes were shut. A half curled up smile on his face.

"Um, very good. Don't you dare stop." Adam moaned sweetly.

"Shouldn't we shower?" Jeff asked, biting his lip, sucking on the tender flesh.

"I dun feel like it." Adam whined.

"We're covered in pool water." Jeff reminded, kissing him gently on the neck.

"So." Adam whimpered. "I wanna get a little rest. Taking a shower equals work."

"You're making the bed wet."

Adam groaned and stood up, pulling the wet shirt over his head and tossing it to the floor.

"So are you, babe." Adam smirked.

Jeff crawled off the bed and began peeling off the wet clothes. He was just wearing swim shorts compared to Adam wearing swim shorts and a t-shirt. Jeff grabbed a towel and wrapped it around Adam, drying him off.

"Let's at least get you dry then. I dun need you sick on me." Jeff stared up at him.

Adam growled sexfully, "What would I ever do without you?"

"You'd go crazy." Jeff replied.

Adam grabbed the towel and began drying Jeff off. When he was done, and they were both dry enough, Adam tossed the soggy towel in the way of the swimming clothes. He jerked Jeff close to him.

"You're right, I would go crazy without you." He smiled, pecking his lover on the lips.

"Lay down. I wanna make you feel good." Jeff's eyes danced with mischief as he said those words.

"Uhm, you do, do you?" Adam smiled, licking his lips.

--xx--

Matt had disappeared into the bathroom. Shit, he could blame this whole ordeal on pure sexual frustration. Was that it?

"Matt?" Jay called from the other side of the bathroom door.

"I'm fine, Jay." Matt yelled back.

"I'm really sorry, Matt. I didn't think wrestling you in a pool would.. would.. It is really early.."

Matt opened the door. He was dried off and in dry sleeping clothes. Luckily, so was Jay.

"Don't worry about it, Jay." Matt assured, his tone calm.

Jay nodded. That would be best.

"So, Jeff's just a bundle of hyper energy isn't he?" Jay smiled as Matt sat down on one of the beds.

Matt shifted on the bed. "That he is."

"I can't believe no one told me about Orton. I mean I thought someone cared enough to let me in on it." Jay shook his head.

"You mean Adam? I swear if it wasn't for my brother, I wouldn't give a damn what Orton did to Adam." Matt relaxed back onto the bed.

He got silence from Jay's part. Matt looked over at the short haired blonde. He had an eye cocked to him.

"Oh, man, sorry. I know you two are close and all." Matt apologized.

"Like you two used to be?" Jay asked, folding his arms.

Matt shook his head. "Some wounds just don't heal."

"Hey, man, I get it. You were betrayed in the worst way possible by your best friend. I guess that whole 'bro vs ho's' thing just doesn't apply to Adam Copeland." Jay uncrossed his arms while talking, waving his arms about, adding pointless motion to his theory.

Matt looked at him. It was the damnest reverse psychology ever.

"Are you saying Amy was a ho?" Matt asked, slightly offended.

"No. But, she cheated on you, Matt." Jay pointed at Matty in addition, "She was just as much fault."

Matt took a deep breath. "I'm not saying she wasn't. But, that's not the point. Adam could have been a better friend and turned her down."

"Adam followed his heart down a blind path of hate. I am looking at another man who basically did the same damn thing." Jay refolded his arms. Hugging himself in the chilly room.

Matt stared at him, shocked. "Me?" He nearly laughed at the statement.

"Is one woman really worth condemning someone over for all eternity? Where is she anyway? Is she here? No. Adam is here. Jeff is here. They're together, Matt. Your brother is happy." The Canadian pointed out.

"That's not my problem, Jay." Matt snapped.

Jay shrugged. "Then what the hell is?"

"Jeff is in love with him." Matt replied. Like everyone didn't know.

"So?" Jay blinked.

"So, it's not a cheap fuck. It's love." Matt sat up on the bed, "I don't think Adam loves my brother no more than he did Amy. No more than he did Randy. And when the next thing rolls around, Adam will screw up again, cheat on Jeff. And Jeff will be the one who suffers. I know how it feels to be betrayed by someone you love. I'll never forget. I was double-crossed by two of the people who meant the world to me.. I don't want to see the one person who means more to me, to hurt that way." He licked his lips as a finish to his rant.

Jay listened, leaning against the table. "Do you seriously think he's gonna hurt that man?"

"Yes, I do. He cheated on Amy with Randy Orton. He left Randy for Jeff. And now, Randy is all psycho, probably with damn good reasons. Not that I can blame him, scorned lover bullshit fucking sucks." Matt gazed down, dolefully.

"I guess you don't know then that Amy cheated on Adam?" Jay informed.

Matt blinked, looking up. "No, she left because.."

"Because, she cheated on Adam." Jay finished for him. "It hurt him. Isn't thay funny? Adam feels pain. It may suck for you, Matt, but he actually loved her. Despite the storyboard's stupidity, he loved her. He was faithful to her until she cheated on him."

Matt clasped his hands together. Rightfully still shocked. "With who?"

"Some random guy." Jay shrugged again, "She got drunk, had a little too much.. I'm not here to pass judgement. She fucked up, but she just didn't love Adam, like he loved her."

Matt watched as Jay pulled out the seat from the table and jerked it around to where he'd be facing Matt before he sat down.

"That's why he fucked Orton?" Matt asked, silently.

"He sought comfort in the wrong place. Randy took care of him, made him feel important for all of two seconds... Amy left, whether it was that reason, or not. Yeah, Adam dumped her for Orton. But, he never cheated on her." Jay replied.

"Not what I fucking heard." Matt retaliated.

"You heard wrong." Jay looked Matt in the eyes, "Amy's a good person, Matt. She really is. But, did you ever stop to think that maybe she was just one casualty that came in both of your lives. And that it passed and you both survived, and are better because of it? Face it, she was what she was, but she maybe wasn't the person for either one of you."

Matt rubbed his hands over his face. "I loved her."

"I know. Love sucks that way. Sometimes, it's not forever." Jay responded quietly.

"But, my love for Jeff is forever. He's my brother, my flesh, my blood." Matt's head seemed to sway back and forth with motion to that statement. He glared up at Jay with a fire in his dark eyes. It's not that he was trying to intimidate Jason. Just prove that no one messed with little brother.

"I understand, dude."

Matt licked his lips. "What about Randy? Why did Adam just suddenly...?"

"Randy was a terrible boyfriend." Jay sat back, inspecting his fingers. He glanced back at Matty.

"But, back there, when you talked to me about it. When you told me Adam was with Randy Orton.. you said they were happy and everything was fine." The older Hardy reminded.

"I thought wrong. They weren't happy. Randy was an abusive bastard. Apparently in more damn ways than one." The blonde gave a troubled sigh at the end.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"I'm not sure..." Jay swallowed. "Give Adam credit for one thing at least, he's never laid a hand on Jeff that Jeff didn't want. He's never hit him, that didn't exist outside of a wrestling ring in active competiton. He's never had a violent argument with him. He's never forced himself up.."

"Stop." Matt threw his hands up as a plea to not continue.

Jay snickered. "You get my point. They both deserve to be happy, Matty."

"I know, but what about me?" Matt asked sadly.

"Like I said; you're very cute." Jay smiled.

"That's obviously not enough." The older Hardy retaliated.

Jay raised his eyebrow at him. "Stop saying shit like that. You're not enough? Anyone would be fucking lucky to have you."

"Shit, even you turned me down." Matt laid back, chewing on his bottom lip.

"I didn't.. I don't want to take advantage of you." Jay replied.

"How was it doing that? I wanted it." Matt snapped.

"Eve just.." Jay stopped and sighed, "Did you love her?"

Matt sighed, "I never got a chance to get that far. I care about her. I want to see her happy. If Maria makes her happy, I'm okay with it. She's a lesbian. Can't change that." He shook his head in ending.

"See, that's my point. You're straight. I'm not. Neither of us can change that." Jay countered.

"What if I don't want to be labeled like that?" There was practically a whine in his voice.

"You have no choice. Not if you don't find men attractive, or if you don't want to be with them." Jay stood back up, pacing.

"I've never thought about it." Matt admitted. Wasn't like it wasn't the truth.

"Not even with your flamboyant brother?" Jay smirked.

"Jeff's weird." Matt said, leaning forward, "I accept that. Being gay isn't as big a deal compared to other shit he's done, or does."

"So, you like girls. It's not a big deal." Jay assured. Though it hurt like hell.

"I don't know. I do, I still like women.. I haven't gave much thought about being into dudes, okay. I admit that. But, I wanted to kiss you." Matt sat on up, rising to his feet.

"Matt.." Jay backed off a bit.

"I liked kissing you... I like you, Jay." Matt approached him slowly.

Jay looked down to see Matt had taken a hold of his hands. He shook his head. It wasn't right for Matt.

"I don't giv'a shit that you're a guy. That might not make sense..." Matt sighed.

Jay gazed back up at him. Matt's eyes were lightly shut. His face was troubled. Fuck, he was cute. Cute? Shit, he was gorgeous. Matt sighed again, looking back up to Christian.

"All I really want is to kiss you again and see how the fuck it feels." Matt swallowed thickly.

Jay nodded, he released himself from Matt's hands and gently took hold of his head. Studying him over. It probably wasn't right to crave what you can't have. But, he had just waited so long for Matt to want him back. Jay leaned his head closer, brushing his lips against Matt's cheek all the way to his lips. Jay pecked him softly, praying Matt wouldn't recoil. Matt didn't, he pecked Jay back, meeting him halfway. Jay smiled and traced his thumb over Matt's lips before pecking him again gently. He lingered a bit, opening his mouth slightly. Matt stood still for a second, hesitating. It was so new to him. Jay grunted when he felt Matt's arms snake around his waist and pull him closer just a bit. He kissed the darker haired man again, his heart skipping when Matt opened his mouth, welcoming his kisses. It got deeper, more passionate as tongues were sent out to greet one another. Matt pulled back, his breathing hitched. He licked his lips.

"Well.. how do you feel?" Jay whispered, rubbing his thumbs across Matt's face.

"Horny.." Matt smirked, he ran his hands up Jay's back.

Jay smiled, "You're sure this is what you want? No going back."

Matt nodded and pecked Jay again. Jay shut his eyes. This could destroy both of them.

"Matty, I don't.." The Canadian sighed.

Jay didn't get to finish as he shoved down on one of the beds. Jay looked up at the older Hardy brother. But didn't get a chance to ask 'why?' as he found Matt poised over top of him, attacking his mouth with his. Jay wanted to push him away. He really considered the fact that Matt Hardy was out of his fucking mind. That decision was made for him when he found Matt's hand groping him through his sleeping pants. Jay groaned under the weight of the kiss. Getting harder by the second.

"You don't what?" Matt growled. He was so hard, he couldn't fucking stand it.

"You to do.. oh, god, Matt.." Jay writhed as Matt's hand found its way inside of his pants and underware, seeking out his hard-on. Matt grinned wickedly when he found it, wrapping fingers around it.

"What was that, Jay?" Hardy taunted playfully.

"I don't want you to... do.. anything.. you don't want to do.." Jay gasped as Matt stroked him eagerly.

"I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." Matt growled, his voice full of lust.

Jay nodded, "It's all you, Matt. Do whatever you want. I don't care."

Matt licked his lips, leaning down and kissing Jason again. Harder this time. Matt raised up, discarding his shirt, watching as Jay got rid of his, before clawing at Jay's pants. Jerking them down his legs and on off of him. Matt held Jay's knees apart. Not really giving a shit that he didn't really know what the fuck he was doing. If you want someone, if you're sexually attracted to them, like he was to Jason, then it all sort of comes naturally. Jay's fingertips found Matt's arms, running all the way up both sides and grabbing onto his shoulders, as Matt left a trail of wet kisses up Jay's right thigh. Stopping when he got to his crotch. Jay shuddered, a bit scared Matt would come to realize this wasn't what he really wanted. Matt didn't disappoint him though as he took his throbbing cock in his hand, stroking him gently.

"Shit, Matty.. that feels so good.." Jay panted.

He let out a loud groan as Matt curiously licked across the tip of his cock, sending a nice little chill all the way through him. Matt licked his lips. He liked that taste. Wasn't a damn thing wrong with it. Matt used his tongue to lick all the way up the underside of Jay's cock. The blonde Canadian gasped, rubbing his hands along Matt's shoulders. Letting Matty do whatever he had a mind to.

"Ohh, god, Matt.. oh.." Jay gasped.

Matt slowly, torturously slide his lips down over the head of Jay's cock. Swallowing delibertly. Jay arched up. Matt stopped and glared at him. His dark eyes gleaming sinisterly.

Jay gulped. "S..sorry, Matty.."

Matt pushed his legs further apart hard, holding him down to the bed. Jay licked across his top teeth. He liked Matt when he was dominating. He was sexier that way. Protective, dominating, angry, brooding and conflicted. Just wanting to be needed and loved.

"Sorry... sorry.." Jay muttered softly.

Matt grinned evily, leaning back down and taking him back in. Jay collapsed back onto the bed, holding to Matt's shoulders, loving how good the older Hardy's lips felt on his aching erection. Better than he had ever imagined.

"Matt.. Matt.. shit.." Jay gasped loudly.

He was so close, he could feel it building and rising. Matt abruptly stopped and jerked Jay up to where he was sitting on the edge of the bed. Matt kissed him again as he pushed his pants down his hips. Jay's eyes went straight to the pulsating member in front of him. Shit, he was beautiful. As he always knew Matt would be. Jay gazed up at him, feeling Matt's fingers on the back of his head. He didn't wait for a command. Jay didn't hesitate as he took hold of Matt's cock, rubbing him a few times. Revelling in that guttural moan he got in return. Matt was so hard. Jay nipped at the head with just his lips. Feeling Matt buck and curse under his breath. Jay smiled. This was too good. This was awesome if anything was to ever be considered that. Matt swatted Jay's hand away, taking hold of himself and directing his cock past Jay's lips which were more than welcoming. Matt thrusted, fucking Jay's mouth. Jay took him hungrily. Matt tasted perfect, like he knew he would. Jay traced his fingers up Matt's exposed thighs, as he rested one hand on Jay's shoulder. Letting himself go and holding to the back of Jay's neck tenderly.

"Jay, shit... oh, fuck.. fuck.. mouth's so fucking hott.." The older Hardy moaned.

Jay drug his lips off Matt's cock. "I want you to fuck me.. please.."

Matt gazed down at him, a bit unsure. "Jay.. you.."

"No. I want you to. I've wanted you for so long, Matt.. It's okay.." Jay replied.

He continued stroking him gently. Placing feather light kisses along his thighs near the base of his cock. Matt swallowed thickly. Couldn't be no different than fucking a woman. Matt looked down at him, into those beautiful pleading blue eyes.

"D'you have anything?" Matt asked, curiously.

"In my bag." Jay pointed over to the open bag as it sat on the table.

"D'you just keep that shit? Why?" Still curious.

"Why the fuck do you think?" Jay said, sinisterly.

Matt smirked and went over to the bag, searching for the tube lubrication. It wasn't hard to find. Matt divested himself of his pants and crawled over top of Jay. Jay was already waiting on the bed, on his back and met Matt with kisses. Jay took the tube from him and popped it open, getting some on his fingers. He reach down and spread some between his cheeks, sliding two fingers inside of himself just to get adjusted. Matt watched him with fascination. Jay slid his fingers out and begain rubbing the sticky substance on Matt's erection. Matt gasped, flinching at the coolness for a second. Shivering and shaking it off. Matt lowered himself down to the Canadian's entrance, letting Jay help guide him inside his waiting hole. Both groaned as he breached the entrance. Jay let him go, bringing both his hands to rest on Matt's shoulders.

Matt held it for a second. Jay felt so warm on his aching cock. Still so tight. Jay groaned slightly, adjusting to Matt's girth. His dick felt so wonderful. So thick and hard. The wait had been worth every living second.

"You can move, Matty... come on.. fuck me hard.." Jay whispered.

He shouted out when Matt began thrusting. Pounding into him hard. Matt leaned down, kissing and biting on Christian's neck. His world spinning.

"Fuck, Jay.. is it supposed to be this tight a fit?" Matt nearly whimpered. The pressure was exquisite.

Jay only smirked and grabbed Matt by the back of the neck, pressing his lips to his. Jay arched his hips up, moving in unison with Matt.

"Yes, Matt.. oh, yes.. oh.." He groaned as Matt thrust deeper.

Matt reach between the both of them, taking hold of Jay's abandoned cock and jerking him in perfect rhythm with himself.

"Matt.. Matt.. shit.. gonna.. gonna.." Jay couldn't quite find the words.

"Go ahead, Jay.. come for me.." Matt coaxed, taking charge of the situation as if he was an expert.

Jay's eyes fluttered, opening slowly as he gazed up at Matt. Feeling climax build strongly inside of him, until that was it. He came as Matt accidently brushed his prostate. Matt watched him, shaking a bit as cum splattered up on his chest.

"Wow.." Matt muttered, entranced, "Oh, shit.. Jay.. shit.."

Matt felt Jay's asshole constrict tightly around his cock and he lost it, coming loudly inside of Jay. Moaning and crying out for all the fourth floor to hear. Matt swallowed, looking down at Jay. The Canadian reach up and moved Matt's dark hair out of his face and studied him over.

"So?" He whispered.

"That was amazing." Matt smiled lazily, leaning down and kissing Jay again.

"Incredibly amazing." Jay smirked.

"Shoulda done it years ago."

Jay snickered as Matt slowly slid out of him and collapsed beside him, cuddling up to the slightly older man. Jay wrapped an arm around him and held to him as Matt drifted off to sleep.

**

* * *

**

Okay. This was interesting (giggles) I can't see Matt as anything but dominating these days. So I made him a little bit dominating, but not over the top. I know some of you were expecting awkward, but... Matty wanted something, Matty went after it :) I dun really think it's my best. Matt/Jay's sorta new to me.

**The Pool scene!! I can't believe I cut it! It will be written and added to 'Slashy Fun' as a deleted scene.**

**I didn't get to have Jeff and Adam having sex in this chp (pouts) But, I'll get right on that next chp. B/c my Christian muse decided that that little scene of Matt and Jay talking had to happen. He attacked me in the shower with it. So, if this chp sucks, blame my Christian muse. **

**As far as trashing Amy earlier. I don't think she's a ho, and it's just a story. And it's just AU. I've made a hell of a lot up here.**


	10. Touching

**Matt and Jay finally fucked! XD! slashdlite, I still love how you just understand this. Matty's having a hard time trusting Adam won't shatter baby Jeffrey's heart. Matt forgive Addy? Jay's working on that :) I hope this is hott and sexy. NeroAnne, I look forward to playing w/ both Matty and Jay a whole lot more here. What is it about Matt that screams 'DOMINANT!'? Dunno, I like when Matty takes control :P fairytink101, thank you, I was waiting for it too, XD! Dark Fae Angel, lol. Nope, not all skanks. Jeff/Addy sex coming up. P.S. That dog thing was a little creepy O.o BellaHickenbottom, Jeff will definitely be taunting. AnonymousPunk, dominant Matt's just hott, XD! JNHwwe, thank you, Jeff/Adam goodness on the way. Seraphalexiel, a story I read here made me think of Matt/Jay. But, alas, there was no sex in that story. I sorta miss Randy here too. But, I have a sex scene to get thru first :P dehlia666, pool sex always sounds hott :P Matty and Jay be horndogs, lol. Love it! JeffHardy-AdamCopelandForever, it does make sense for Matt to top especially now. Y'huh, totally agree. Jeff&Adam is next. Pool scene. Imma working on it. I swear...**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; (dediated to NeroAnne)

**Chapter ten/ 'Touching'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (kinda sweet and fluffy)**

"You wanna make me feel good?" Adam whispered, his arms still wrapped around Jeff's waist.

"Y'huh." Jeff replied, reaching up and tracing his fingertips over Adam's face. Brushing lightly across his cheeks, up his temples, across his forehead and down the bridge of his nose.

Adam shut his eyes. Smirking as he nibbled on his bottom lip. Jeff's light touch did feel good.

"I wanna continue what you interrupted in the pool." Adam's eyes fluttered open as Jeff's fingertips went down his neck and chest, making circles over his skin.

"Me? It wasn't my fault Matt and Jay were on the other side having a pool war." Jeff blinked, looking up at Adam.

"No. Guess not." Adam leaned down and brushed his lips across Jeff's cheek, pecking him lightly.

"Go lay down on your stomach." His green eyes shone in the darkness as he gazed up at the taller man.

Adam tilted his head.

"I wanna rub your back, come on, don't be a buzz kill." Jeff smiled.

Adam leaned down and pecked his lips softly. Before releasing him and walking over to the bed and laying down on his stomach. Folding his arms up underneath his head on the pillow. Jeff got at the end of the bed, beginning at Adam's feet and tracing his fingers up the back of his lover's calves, stopping at the back of his knees. He slunk back to the bottom, then leaned down, brushing his lips up Adam's left calf. Placing featherlight kisses as he went. Adam shivered. Jeff's touch was so light, so soft, so soothing.

Jeff ran his hands up the back of Adam's thighs, stopping for just a sceond to admire his ass. He skipped it completely. Placing kisses along the small of his lover's back, dancing his fingers after. Tracing shapes and letters and making circles. Watching small chill bumps become evident on Adam's body. Edge's eyes fluttered. He was so relaxed, he could drift off into a peaceful slumber. But his cock, twitching underneath him, was preventing it. Jeff ran his hands up Adam's back, rubbing and kneading the tired muscles and knots. Loving the little groans and grunts that escaped Adam's lips. Jeff studied him in wonderment, making no sound himself.

"Oh, babe.. That feels awesome.." Adam murmured.

"Shhh.." Jeff warned, grasping onto his shoulders and massaging him. Working his thumbs in the dead center of Edge's shoulder blades.

"Ooh, right there.. ah, yeah.." The blonde purred.

Jeff leaned down and kissed his neck, brushing lips along his shoulders, like he had with his fingers. Stopping to kiss him every once in awhile.

"Turn over for me." Jeff softly commanded.

He watched as Adam wasted no time in complying. Jeff once again started at Adam's feet. Placing soft kisses on his right ankle. Ghosting fingers up and down along the other leg. Jeff raised up and ran his hands up Adam's legs stopping at his thighs and spreading him apart a bit to place gentle kisses along his inner thigh, daring to go near his crotch as his tongue came out to lick all the way up and over a bit. But, trailing off and going to the other side instead. Adam watched him as he arched up. His ass displayed so perfectly in the air. Jeff sat himself between Adam's legs. Ghosting fingertips and nails on Adam's right inner thigh, while he kissed and gently sucked the flesh on the other one. Teasing Adam. The Canadian's cock was beginning to get hard and Jeff hadn't touched it yet. Jeff ignored it completely though, loving that troubled whimper he got from Edge in return. Jeff poised over him, gently kissing his neck as Adam ran his fingers up Jeff's arm, along the tattoo designs. Adam smirked as his lips met the younger man's. He could feel Jeff's own erection poking him. Adam's hand found his hair, threading through it and going back down to trail along his shoulders and down his back. Adam pulled him down on top of him.

"Adam, let me play." Jeff whined.

"You've played all day and night, babe. My turn.." Adam smiled, pecking his lips again.

Jeff pushed him back down and held him there. Kissing his neck again and sucking on the flesh there. Adam groaned as Jeff made his way down his collarbone. His hand feeling its way down Adam's chest and stomach. Acting like it was going to go further, but trailing off and rubbing up his side.

"Oh, Jeff.. please.. ooh.." Edge pleaded.

Jeff's teeth nipped at his nipple on that cue, sucking lightly, flicking his tongue across the tight knot. Jeff kissed down further, down his stomach, stopping at his belly button to dip his tongue inside. Adam's hands went back to Jeff's shoulders, kneading them gently as he arched up, pleadingly. Jeff kissed near his navel once more before making his way down further. Adam watched him, hopefully. Whimpering to plead his case. Jeff took hold of his aching cock, stroking him a couple of slow, deliberate times, loving how Adam got even harder under his touch.

"Please, baby.." Adam panted.

Jeff pressed his lips to the head of Adam's cock, sucking ever so softly to slurp up that precious little dab of precum, savoring it as if it were the last Skittle in a empty candy paper. Jeff sent his tongue out to lick slowly across the head, circling around it and then retracting back inside his mouth. Adam grunted. Still rubbing and massaging Jeff's shoulders and arms as he pleasured him. Jeff's tongue came out again to lick up the underside of Adam's cock in one big long swipe. Jeff smiled, relishing the little whimper he got from Edge as well as the taste of his lover.

"J..Jeff.. that tongue.. shit.." Adam muttered softly.

Jeff licked up the side as if it were a lollypop, jerking him softly a few times as a reward for patience. Jeff placed a couple of light kisses on Adam's inner thighs as he did so, before going back up and kissing his cock head again, slowly sliding his lips over, molding them to its shape. Adam swallowed, breathing deeply and resisting the urge to thrust up.

"Ah.. Jeff.. that's so good.."

Jeff used his hand to fling his hair out of his face, Adam scooped it all up as if he were about to put it in a ponytail, holding it for him. He could see better anyhow, Jeff's mouth felt, and looked, so fucking good on his throbbing cock. Adam groaned louder as Jeff began to lightly suck on the head, using his hand to work the shaft, the other hand formed a little ring around the head. He squeeze gently, causing Adam to arch up.

"Oh, shit.. harder.. suck harder.. please.." Adam begged, writhing.

Jeff shook his head, moaning as he kept his sucking to a light touch. Adam groaned in pleasure and frustration on that note. Oh, it felt so good, but oh, it made him want more.

"Jeff, please.. shit, your mouth is awesome, babe.. uhm.."

Jeff let go of him with his hands, sliding his lips down a little further on the shaft. Sucking a bit as he went. Jeff ran his fingertips up Adam's inner thigh, ghosting near his crotch as his lips slid up and down on the thick cock in front of him. Jeff pulled back off. He took hold of Edge's free hand and placed it on his cock.

"Here, hold this for me." Jeff smiled.

Adam took hold of his cock, holding and aiming it up as Jeff nipped at the head with his lips. Adam whined. It was such sweet torture. Adam jerked his dick a bit, shaking it away from Jeff. Causing him to miss it with his lips. Jeff growled.

"Stop that." The younger man complained.

"I can play too..." Adam grinned, sticking out his tongue.

"You're evil." Jeff muttered, nippling the head, sucking a bit.

"Ah.. and you fucking love it.. oh, I wanna fuck you, babe.." Edge proclaimed.

Jeff lifted up and crawled on up to Edge, straddling over top of his shoulders as Adam lay on the pillow.

"Me first.." Jeff took hold of his own cock, it had gotten painfully hard as he was playing with Adam.

Adam smirked. "All you have to do is ask."

Adam wrapped his fingers firmly around Jeff's erection, rubbing him a couple of times. Revelling in that sweet little cry he got from his lover. Edge licked his lips, wasting no time in taking Jeff as far as he'd go. Although, raising his neck up to mouth fuck him was kind of hurting. Jeff thrust forward, getting the message and helping him out. Adam moved his hands to grasp onto Hardy's hips, rubbing up and down his sides and back around to his ass. Jeff took a second to reach over to the night stand and retrieve that little tube of lubrication that had been so cleverly placed there upon arrival. It irked Matty everytime he saw it laying out anyway, and watching him twitch over it was fun. Jeff popped the top.

"Here, Addy.. get me.. uhmm.. get me ready.." Jeff panted.

Adam raised his hand palm flat up to Jeff without looking at him or taking his focus off the matter at hand as he sucked, making such filthy little noises delibertly. Jeff squirted a bit onto Adam's fingers, watching him wiggle them together to get the stuff warm. Jeff leaned over thrusting into Adam's hot mouth as Edge spread the sticky stuff on his asshole. Jeff whimpered, wriggling his hips back and forth, fucking Adam's mouth and desperately trying to sway his fingers inside. Adam complyed, inserting two fingers deep inside of the younger man, wiggling them apart and probing around to stretch him. Jeff whimpered, going harder, bucking back into Adam's fingers as they fucked his asshole and thrusting into Adam's mouth as he fucked it.

"A..Adam.. mhm.. stop.. I need you inside me.. shit.." Jeff leaned forward too far on that thrust. His head rammed the wall pretty hard. "Oww.. damn.."

Adam stopped and pulled his lips off his cock. His fingers slipped out of Jeff's asshole.

"Are you okay, babe?" Adam asked, reaching up to check the spot where Jeff was rubbing.

He maneuvered Jeff to where he was over his stomach, still on his knees, straddled over him. Adam raised up and looked the place over.

"I'm fine. I dun think there'll be a bump." Jeff whimpered. It still hurt.

"I hope not, baby." Adam kissed the place softly. "I dun want Matty to think I hurt you. I'd never hurt you for the world. You know that, right?" He whispered, kissing him on the lips.

"I know, Addy... It wasn't your fault, I got a little too excited... I'll be okay." Jeff leaned down to kiss him again, reaching back and taking hold of Adam, stroking him to ensure he had not lost any interest.

Adam moaned into the younger man's mouth. He hadn't. Jeff broke the kiss and scooted down a bit, poised over Adam's cock. Edge took hold of himself, helping align himself up with Jeff's center, pushing past and breaching inside. Jeff whimpered, reaching down and taking hold of Adam's hand. Adam got the message and took Jeff's other one, lacing fingers in his. He held him up, helping Jeff balance as impaled himself all the way down on Adam's hard cock. Both groaned as they were joined to the hilt.

Adam watched Jeff attentively, studying the younger man's face as he began to ride him. Jeff had his eyes shut, his lips curling up with every little whimpered groan and whine. Jeff's green eyes blinked open, looking forward before trailing down to look at Adam. The taller man smiled thoughtfully.

"You're awfully quiet." Jeff pointed out.

"I was just.." Adam shook his head. "You're sexy.."

Jeff rolled his eyes and leaned down to kiss him, before raising back up. Adam loved when he tilted his head back, gasping as he managed to locate his magic button all his own as he slid up and down on Adam's cock, still grasping tightly to Adam's hands. Holding to him. Jeff let go and rested his hands on Adam's chest, propping himself up. Adam's hands moved up to Jeff's hips, running them up his stomach and chest, over his shoulders then skipping back around to his back and holding to Jeff's lower back. Adam pulled Jeff forward.

"Here, hold still for me." He whispered.

Jeff raised forward, gasping as Adam thrust his hips up, slamming up into him.

"Adam.. Adam.. harder.. oh.. fuck me..."

Adam reached up, lightly touching his fingers to Jeff's face and hair. Jeff tilted his head down, causing Adam to cup his face. Loving how Adam caressed him. Jeff laid on down on top of his lover, resting his head on his chest, allowing Adam to hold his hips as he pounded him. Adam ran his hands up to wrap around him. Jeff whimpered sweetly.

"Shh.. I got you.. oh, you feel so good.. I could make love to you forever.." Adam purred. He kissed the top of Jeff's head.

Adam hit his prostate instigating Jeff to raise back up and reclaim control, impaling himself on Adam's cock.

"Hand.. hand.. hand.. ooh, gimme, hand.. please.." Jeff pleaded.

Adam groaned as Jeff sat down hard. Lifting back up quickly and repeating, fucking him hard. Edge reach between them, taking hold of his lover's erection and rubbing him. Adam's eyes trailed all over the man who was riding him. So sweet, so hott, such passion... Adam shivered, letting his eyes scan Jeff's chest, down his stomach, loving how his muscles tightened up and loosened in his labored breathing.

"Come for me, baby.." Adam's eyes found their way back to his cock as he worked it.

Jeff held onto Adam's shoulders as he came. Moaning incoherent, crumbled up words as he bathed Adam's fingers. Adam watched him, following as soon as he saw Jeff's body tremble underneath it. Jeff collapsed on top of Adam, feeling the older man instantly wrap his arms around him, pulling him close and holding to him tightly as he helped Jeff ease up off him. Jeff just laid there, letting his breathing calm and his body cool down. He could hear Adam's heartbeat nearly in perfect tune with his own. He could hear him panting and swallowing thickly. Adam raised to get up, but Jeff held him down.

Adam nudged him gently. "C'mon, lemme up. I wanna check your head."

Jeff shook his head. "I dun wanna move, just hold me."

"I'll hold you all you want when I see you're okay." Adam raised him up and moved Jeff off him.

He turned on the lamp above the bed and took hold of Jeff's head, tilting it toward the light and looking him over. Adam swallowed.

"What is it?" The younger man asked curiously.

"There's already a damn bruise. No knot. But a bruise. Matty will fucking kill me. He'll think I hit you." Adam released Jeff's head, turned off the light and sat down on the side of the bed.

"No. Matt'll understand. I'm a wrestler for crying out loud, shit like this happens all the time. Besides, I could've got it in the pool, or when Orton shoved me to the ground for all Matt knows." Jeff laid his hand on Adam's back, rubbing his thumb across his bare skin.

"Matt knows you didn't have that when we left, or on the plane, or in the pool area." Adam reminded.

"I coulda got it in the pool match we had." One more excuse was better than none.

Adam sighed. "That's lying. I've did that enough for one lifetime."

Jeff just rubbed his back, watching Adam put his head in his hands.

"I'm okay, Adam. I won't let Matt kill you." Jeff replied. He began sucking on his lower lip.

Adam gazed up at him, smiling instantly. He looked so fucking adorable. He took Jeff's head in his hands again and pressed his lips to the younger Hardy's, kissing him gently. Groaning when he felt Jeff's tongue push past his lips. Adam pulled back and pecked him again.

"Oohh, don't get me started again."

"Why not?" Jeff grinned, pecking Adam this time.

"Cause it's very late.." Adam stopped and pondered, "Or, early.. depending on how you look at it. Come on, let's get a little sleep and pray Jay don't wake us up for 7:30 a.m, breakfast."

Jeff recoiled back down onto the bed, sliding down in the covers as Adam joined him.

"I dun think we have to worry about Jason." He said slyly.

"Oh, why is that?" Adam puckered his lips as he wrapped his arms around Jeff, snuggling into the younger Hardy.

"Oh, no reason.. I think he'll just really be tired." Jeff replied with a wry smile.

Adam yawned, "Let's hope so."

Jeff held back a giggle. Adam could be so clueless. Jeff yawned and draped his arm across Adam's chest, smiling when he noticed that the blonde Canadian had fell into a peaceful sleep. Absolutely and totally carefree and safe, right there. Jeff snuggled closer to him and followed him into the dream world.

**

* * *

**

This was a little hard to finish. I love these two sweet. But, I've not been in a sweet mood, hehe.. I know, I usually have more sex dialogue, sorry, I didn't think it called for a lot of dirty talk. It would have been awesome if Matt and Jay were heard by Adam and Jeff. But, I already had a scene planned out for how Adam finally becomes clued in. And yes, Randy will rear his head soon. But, I was damned determined not to make this story too dark. I still wanted it kinda cute. Besides, I have 'Adore' to keep me happy in the sicko department :P

**And just so no one gets confused, b/c I swap the character's personalities too much; Adam is the good guy here. Randy is the bad good. Matt, Jay, Jeffrey and Addy-- good. Randy, Ted, Cody-- bad. Jericho? Undecided. As always, thanks to everyone who reads and reviews, etc, XD! **


	11. Peaceful?

**Thank you all, as always for the reviews, XD! Animal Luvr 4 Life, Adam and Jeff do make a cute couple. Interesting? Oh, yeah.. slashdlite, as always you see where I'm getting at. Thank you, XD! Seraphalexiel, I warned I had sex to get thru first :P But, love love of my story and Jeff/Adam action alwasy appreciated :) I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy. I know what you're waiting on. I think I told you too much of what I had plannded O.o Oh, and I spelled your name right this time (blushes) Read on. NeroAnne, glad you like it, my dear. XD. I keep telling everyone that Addy's not my bad guy here. He's not going to maim Jeff. AnonymousPunk, thank you. Adam finds out in the next chp though.. I hope.. don't hold me to it.. Dark Fae Angel, first off, it didn't get magically shortened, yay! It did take Addy (or Edge) a long time to catch on to TBS and VG.. and thanks for reminding me. P.S Poor Taker. Eww.. more BAD IMAGES!! (washes brain out 2 more times, has lost count) dehlia666, Matt notice the bruise? Can't tell just yet.**

**

* * *

**

Cotton Candy; (dedicated to NeroAnne)

**Chapter eleven/ 'Peaceful?'  
****Rated; M/ L, S (some forceful interaction) **

(2/17/09-- Tuesday)

Jay woke up, squinting at the little trace of sunlight that had managed to make its way through that little opening in the curtains. The Canadian looked down at the sleeping form beside him. The dark-haired beauty that rested curled up to his side. Matt looked so peaceful, his lips curling up at one side, obviously loving whatever he was dreaming. Jay sighed. He hoped Matt didn't regret last night. Jay didn't regret it, but if Matt regretted it, it would cause him to regret it. It was a huge risk that at first he didn't want to take.. but, there was something about the older Hardy last night. Matt was so animalistic, so dominating, and in control...

Jay shifted. Nope. Cut that out right now. Don't want to get started again just thinking about it. Slowly Jason looked over at the clock. 11:45 am. Rubbing his eyes, Jay whimpered. They needed to get up. They had things to do before showtime. Jay kissed the top of Matt's forehead. Taking a deep breath.

"Matty.. Matty, it's almost noon. C'mon, we need to wake up." He nudged him softly.

Matt groaned, snuggling closer to Jason. He didn't want up. He was comfortable and Jay was disturbing his sleep.

"Matty.." Jay called softly, walking fingers up Matt's arm.

Jay snickered when Matt shook him away.

"Come on.. you always get onto Jeff for not waking up."

"Jeff kept us up... You kept us up." Matt smiled.

"Well, we need to get up, it's.." Jay paused to look at the clock, "11:50."

Matt groaned in annoyance, opening his dark eyes, glaring at Jay.

"Hi." Jay smiled.

"Hi." Matt smiled back, feeling Jay move his hair out of his face.

Matt sighed. He was confused now. Last night it made perfect sense. He was attacted to Jay. Long time friend, Jay. But, he was still straight.. right? He didn't get it. Straight? Matt pondered. Still liked girls. Did he like men? Matt pondered. Not really sure. He liked Jay. Was there a difference?

"You okay?" Jay asked thoughtfully.

Matt nodded. "Just a lot on my mind."

"Like what?" The Canadian asked, still petting his hair back.

Matt shook his head and leaned up to kiss him softly.

"We need to get up, and get those two horndogs over there up." Matt agreed, moving the covers to get out of bed.

Jay watched him walk off to the bathroom. Hoping Matt wasn't just holding shit inside.

--xx--

Jeff blinked open his eyes, looking around the room and gazing over at Adam. The blonde was still out of it. Jeff still had a death grip on his waist. Be damned if he lost him in the night. Jeff snuggled back close to him and shut his eyes.

--xx--

_(sometime in early '08, after a match at a househow-- Adam dreaming)_

_"Randy, damnit, calm down. I wasn't talking to no one. I have a life too. Now, I'm sick of this shit. You accuse me of shit I'd never do. You don't trust me." Adam ranted, walking towards the shower area._

_"If you didn't give fucking reasons for me not to trust you, then we wouldn't be having this discussion." Randy growled, grabbing his arm and pulling him back._

_"Let me go, Randy.. I need a shower." Adam's heart was racing. He hated Randy when he fucking got like this. Just hounding for a damn fight._

_Randy pushed him against the wall. "I am not done with you. You don't fucking walk away from me. Do you understand, Addy?" He growled hatefully._

_"I just want to take a shower and then we'll go out.. okay? Don't start, you know what happened out there was nothing. It was a harmless wrestling move. Now, let me go." Adam had barely managed to steady his voice._

_"Harmless wrestling move? Huh? You weren't groping him for the world to see?" Randy snarled._

_"What? That's crazy, and you've fucking lost it. Let go.." Adam tried to jerk his wrist out of Randy's grip. No luck._

_"Who were you on the phone with just now? Flirting with one of your little friends. Making plans to meet Cena later. You sure enjoyed groping him in the ring." Orton accused._

_"Cena? Oh, now that's going too far.. me and Cena? You really have fucking lost it. I'd nev.. stop, that hurts." Adam snapped as Randy tightened up his grip on his wrist._

_"WHO were you talking to?! You were fucking laughing." Randy snapped._

_Adam blinked. "My mom, okay. I haven't spoke to her in a couple of days, I was filling her in."_

_"What did you tell her, Adam? You didn't tell her what we do behind closed doors, did you? I'd hate for her to know that her precious baby boy was my cockslut." Randy growled, his grip loosened. He was mere inches from Adam's neck._

_Adam shuddered, he could feel Randy's breath on his neck. _

_"N..no.. please.. not now.." The blonde whimpered._

_"Saving it for someone else later on?" Randy asked, biting down hard on Adam's shoulder._

_Adam yelped. "Ah.. shit.. No, you know better than that."_

_"I don't think I do." Randy was kissing Adam's collarbone, making his way up his neck._

_Adam pushed him away. "Leave me alone, damnit."_

_Randy growled and slammed him back against the wall. _

_"What's wrong, Adam? Don't love me anymore? Y'sure as fucking hell never say it." Randy barked, holding to him tightly._

_"R..Randy.. please.. drop it.." Adam struggled a bit, realizing that may prove to be a big mistake._

_"I'll make you say it. Huh? Y'know you like being fucked by my huge cock. You're a slut. Nothing more. MY slut." Randy shoved him on around, holding him against the wall._

_"No.. let me just showered, we'll go back to the hotel." Adam pleaded._

_Randy grabbed the towel that was wrapped around Adam's waist and jerked it away._

_"I can't wait.. shut UP and hold the FUCK still." Orton held him there as he fought with his zipper._

_Adam closed his eyes, holding his breath. Gasping out loudly as he felt the sharp pain of Randy shoving his cock inside him, roughly, unprepared. Randy growled in sick ecstasy, panting next to Adam's ear. Edge's eyes snapped open as the younger man pulled out. Orton grunted, forcefully plunging back inside, holding Adam still to the white painted wall. _

_"That's it, bitch. That's it! You fucking love it. Tell me, Edge. Tell me, you fucking love having my fucking cock fucking you." Randy sunk his teeth down into Adam's back._

_Adam yelled out. "I..I love it, Randy." He muttered._

_"Louder, Edge. I can't hear you." Orton demanded._

_"I love it." Adam repeated, louder, through clinched teeth and anger._

_"That a boy." Randy mocked, petting his hair like a puppy. "Spread out some, bitch."_

_Adam groaned, slowly shifting his legs apart. He was in such pain. He wouldn't be able to sit for a damn week. _

_"Good. Now, hold still... Hold still while I fuck you." Randy smirked arrogantly._

_Randy snaked an arm around Adam's waist, holding his face against the wall with the other. Thrusting hard and deep. Adam gasped, holding his breath and shutting his eyes tightly. Waiting for him to finish. Adam moved his hands up, bracing himself the best he could on the wall. _

_"Ohh.. shit.. Edge.. fuck.. I guess you're not fucking around on me.. you have the asshole of a fucking virgin." Randy, taunted, panting. _

_Adam whimpered. His insides were burning. Randy could have used something. But he wanted him tight. Randy always did this. He never cared about what he was feeling. He never even helped him out._

_"Jerk off, Adam.. now.." Randy commanded. _

_"No.. just.. no.."_

_"Adam.. do it.. Now." Randy kept himself from shouting at least. Adam guessed it was easy for Orton to not be completely pissed when his damn cock was buried so deep inside him._

_Adam swallowed and nodded weakly, taking a hold of his cock. It wasn't even hard really. Adam bucked involuntarily as Randy hit his prostate for the sheer hell of it. _

_"You love that, don't ya, Edge?" Randy groaned. He did it again._

_Adam hated that he did. Stupid prick. He needed to end this relationship. Randy was no good. Randy took hold of Adam's hips, pulling him out some from the wall and forcing him forward. Pounding into him harder. Adam let out a strangled cry. He felt himself ripping and tearing. Positive he was bleeding._

_"Randy.. Randy, please.. stop.. you're fucking hurting me.. Oh, shit.." Adam lost it that time. His empty orgasm taking his words._

_"Shut up, bitch. You do what I say. You're mine. Forever." The younger man snarled._

_Adam tightened up all over. He hated that statement. Randy tossed back his head, looking down at Adam with his icey blue eyes. He loved having Adam this way. Bent over and at his mercy. He loved the sight of his cock sliding in and out of Adam's tight ass as he fucked him hard and deep._

_"Oh, shit.. ohm.. fuck.." Randy released, cursing under his breath. Filling his former partner full._

_Adam shivered. The cum burned as it mixed with the blood. Randy looked down, pulling out and admiring the cum and blood that coated his dick. He loved wrecking Adam.. He'd wreck him more tonight. Randy smiled at that thought. He picked a towel up and cleaned himself off before he fixed his clothes. Adam slowly and painfully retrieved his fallen towel._

_"Get showered. I haven't got all night." Randy barked as Adam disappeared into the shower area._

--xx--

(2/17/09 still Tuesday)

Jeff awoke with a jerk, hearing noises. His eyes landed on Adam. He was whimpering in his sleep. He didn't look peaceful anymore. Jeff reach over and turned on the lamp.

"Adam?" Jeff called softly, reaching over and wiping the tears from the corners of his lover's eyes.

"Randy.. don't.. please.." Adam slurred through sleep. His closed eyes tightening and his lips curling up with every whimpered whine.

Jeff growled. Sometimes he felt like killing Orton for all the shit he did to him. Literally fucking killing him. Everyone thought Matt was the one who could get murderously insane over shit, but they had never seen Jeff completely pissed off.

"Adam, baby.. come on, it's Jeff.." Jeff scooted up to a seated position on the bed and raised Adam up to him.

Adam whined again, slowly blinking open his eyes. He shot up and looked around almost frantically.

"Addy.. you're okay.. you're here with me.. and Matty and Jason are right across the hall.." Jeff wrapped his arms around him. Adam was shaking. He was covered in a light sweat.

"No.. it was.." The blonde swallowed, rubbing his hands over his face.

"A dream.. come on, relax.. we left Orton's sorry ass back at the previous venue. We swam, played around, came back to the room and we made love. Me and you." Jeff cupped Adam's chin and brought his face to him.

Adam swallowed, locking eyes on Jeff. Jeff let out a deep breath when Adam wrapped his arms around him, sinking back down and just holding to the younger man.

"Shh.. he's not gonna hurt you.. or, me.. or anyone.." Jeff murmured, petting the hair from Adam's face.

Adam shook his head. "It sucks.. I can't.. Randy never loved me.."

"No.. but, I do... you're safe.. shh.." Jeff soothed as Adam started to whimper and cry softly.

Jeff held to Adam tighter, letting him cry, as he wiped away his tears and kept stroking his hair. Adam swallowed, letting it calm down. He raised up and locked eyes with Jeff.

"You love me?" He whispered.

Jeff nodded. "I love you, Adam." Jeff took his head in his hands, caressing Adam's cheeks with his thumbs.

"Inspite of everything?" He asked softly, scanning over Jeff's face.

Jeff smiled. "Inspite of everything."

"How? After all I did.."

"Shh.. I'm tired of that. It's done. Over. I see the good in you, Adam. I see you as human. You're not perfect.. and I love you." Jeff whispered, pecking him lightly on the lips.

Adam sighed. "I love you too, Jeff." He said locking eyes on the younger Hardy.

"Please don't say it if you don't mean it." Jeff sighed.

"I do mean it. I've been selfish for not telling you. But, I do... I'm just afraid if I admit that.. then I'll loose you. I'm crazy about you. I love you more than I have ever loved anyone, ever. I wouldn't trade you for the moon and the stars.. god, that sounds fucking sappy.." Adam snickered.

"Coming from you? Yeah it does. Keep going." The younger Hardy grinned.

Adam laughed and kissed his lips. "I never had anyone to really care for me in that way.. It's nice.. I don't want to let it go."

"I'm not going anywhere, Adam. I'm right here." Jeff held to him tighter. Smiling when he felt Adam's hands lock around his waist. Jeff sighed, resting his head on top of Adam's.

A hard knocking at the door spoiled that feel good moment.

"Jeff, Adam, up!" Matt yelled from the outside.

Jeff grinned wider. Time to mess with Matty.

"Go away!" Jeff shouted instead.

"No. It's 12:25, we gave you plenty of time. Let's go." Matt called, rapping on the wooden door frame.

"Ugh. Let us dress." Jeff kissed the top of Adam's head and rolled out of bed, tossing a pile of covers that had spilled off into the floor away from his boxers.

Adam got up and located his underware and jeans. They'd be alright to slip into just to let Matty in. Jeff tossed Adam his shirt and pulled on his own and a pair of pants. Adam opened the door. Giving Matt a sleepy smile. Matt sighed. Adam's eyes were bloodshot. Had he been crying?

"Uh, Jay wants you two to go get some breakfast, or lunch rather, down at the little restaurant on the first floor." Matt informed.

Adam nodded, getting his shoes and sticking them on. He kissed Jeff on the head as Matt walked in.

"Be back in a second, babe." Adam stole one last look at Jeff as if he was going away forever.

"Kay. You know what I get." Jeff yawned.

Adam nodded and nodded again at Matt as he left to go find Jay.

Matt sat down in the chair, his brown eyes landing on the pile of forgotten swimming clothes.

"Jeff, those needed to be hung up. They'll mildew." He scolded.

Jeff just smiled at him. Matt noticed he hadn't stopped smiling at him.

"What?" Matt shrugged.

Jeff shook his head and stretched, "Soooo.. anything new in Matty-land?" He smiled even more sweetly.

"No, and my life's not a board game." Matt put his head down in his hand as it was propped up on the chair arm.

"How's Jay?" Jeff asked boldly.

Matt jerked his head up. "What?"

"Jay?" Jeff repeated, scratching at the back of his neck. "Did you two have fun?"

Matt swallowed. Oh, god. Did Jeff hear? "Fun?"

Jeff nodded. "I mean, I know Jay got the early pin, but you came out on top, right?"

Matt's eyes about popped out. "Jeff, what're y'talking about?"

"You and Jason. I know you threw him down pretty hard. And the way you both were screaming and carrying on.. shit, I'm surprised the whole hotel didn't hear y'guys.. damn, that was rough shit.." Jeff snickered.

"Jeff." Matt called through clinched teeth.

"Oh, it's okay. You totally lost it. You tapped out and gave it up. Or, was it Jay who gave up? I wasn't keeping score." Jeff shook his head, staring dead at his brother.

"Score?" Matt turned red.

"I mean, you fought really hard, but in the end it was just too much. Nah, you bottomed out." Jeff giggled at his conclusion.

Matt turned redder. "No. I.."

"Jay bottomed out?" Jeff whimpered, looking confused. He was smiling on the inside.

Matt slapped his forehead. "Jeff, it was.. I was curious, okay? I really like Jay.. so.. it just.. hapened.."

"A pool match?" Jeff asked confused. "I was asking if you won. I was too busy with Adam to notice. You came out on top, right? HA. Knew it... wait.. what did you think I meant?"

Matt shook his head. "Nothing, Jeff.. just drop it."

"You said, 'I was curious, I like jay, it just happened..' What happened?" Jeff gasped in 'realization'. "You fucked him." He proclaimed pointing at his older brother.

Matt groaned and turned a deep shade of crimson, burying his face in his hands.

"Am I right? Huh? Holy shit! Ha! Matty came out of the closet! 'Bout damn time.." Jeff was literally bouncing on the bed.

"Jeff.. Jeff.. Damn it, JEFF!." Matt shouted, trying to get the bouncing man's attention.

Jeff stopped dead and sat down on the bed, covering his mouth with both hands. He blinked at his brother.

"No one can know about this. Don't tell Adam. Don't let Jay know you know. Got it?" Matt wet his lips.

"What's the big.." It was muffled. Jeff rolled his eyes and uncovered his mouth, "What's the big deal?"

"The big deal is.. I'm confused.. I still like girls.. I don't think I'm gay.." Matt sighed.

"Maybe you're bi? Adam's bi. It's not a big deal." Jeff raked his hair out of his face.

Matt rolled his eyes and looked back over at Jeff. "It is a big deal. I've never had to deal with this shit before..."

"Well, how was it?" Jeff smiled.

"I loved it.." The older Hardy whimpered. "That's the problem."

"And Jay?"

"Incredibly tight."

Jeff gasped. "You did top." He giggled madly.

"Shh, shut up." Matt motioned his brother quiet with both hands. "Yes.. I'm worried, y'know? I really like Jason, I wanna give this a try and yet, I don't know what the hell I'm doing. Y'don't just wake up one morning and be gay. It doesn't come with a fucking handbook."

"Well, how was last night? Awkward..?"

Matt looked down and studied his hand. He had a big bruise from punching the wall last night at the Raw show. You could barely see in the darkened room. They had the blinds drawn and only one lamp on.

"No. It was like I had been doing it my whole life." He looked back up at Jeff.

"Sex is sex, Matt. Men and women are different, but, both feel pleasure, both feel pain. It was two human beings who care for one another making each other feel good. That's a natural beautiful thing." Jeff ended with a closed smile.

"That's sappy." Matt stared at his brother concerned.

"Adam told me he loved me." Jeff blurted out, smiling wider.

Matt blinked. "D..does, he mean it?"

Jeff nodded. "I think he does. He's just afraid."

Matt nodded and looked down. "What am I gonna do?"

"Give Jay a chance. Join the dark side." Jeff coaxed.

"What if wants me to bottom? I dun think I can do that.. I mean.." Matt bit down on his lip as he was interrupted.

"Not all gay couples switch. If you do decide to bottom, then I'm sure Jay will be gentle and help you through it." Jeff assured.

"Y'dun top, do you?" Matt shook his head.

Jeff shook his head.

"Adam doesn't let you top?" Matt asked concerned.

"I don't ask him to."

"Why not?"

"Because Randy traumatized him, that's why." Jeff retorted.

Matt swallowed. "He raped him, didn't he?"

Jeff nodded. "Sometimes Adam has nightmares. They had stopped for awhile, till Orton started his bullshit. This morning was the first one in three weeks. I dun think it was about tops or bottoms. It was about trust." The younger Hardy swallowed, getting deadly serious. "Randy abused him, beat on him, fought with him, badmouthed him, and forced his way with him every damn chance he fucking got."

Matt sunk back into his chair, seeing the anger in his brother eyes.

"I'd never take advantage of him like that. Randy didn't love Adam, or care about him at all. He just wants to be loved." The younger Hardy informed, sadly.

Matt sighed. According to Jeff and Jay, Adam was just human.

"Randy's not gonna hurt him ever again. He'll have to go through me and Jay and you first." Matt assured.

Jeff smiled a bit. "Y'gonna talk with Jay about last night?"

Matt nodded. "Till we get this worked out, not a word." He warned.

"Same for.." Jeff nodded, hoping he'd get it.

"Alright." Matt shot a closed smile at his brother.

Just then the door flew open. Jay's hands was loaded down with four fold-out food boxes.

"Food's here." Adam announced, holding the door, and nothing else.

Jay muttered something incoherent under his breath and the bag in his mouth. He sat the food down on the table.

"Some help you are, bro." Jay complained.

"I held the door. I even paid for mine and Jeff's shares." Adam shot back.

"Uh, whatever. Here you go, Jeff." Jay handed the box to the younger Hardy who took it happily.

"Matty." Adam handed Matt his.

"If there's mustard, Adam, I'll kill you." Matt opened the lid and checked to make sure.

"Duly, noted." Adam got his and went to sit beside Jeff.

Jay was on pop duty handing out the soda cans to his friends, before sitting down on the other side of the bed and facing the group.

"So, what'd you two Hardy boyz dicuss while we were gone?" Adam asked.

"Oh, nothing.. tonight's main event's all really." Jeff replied.

"I'm dreading that." Adam muttered.

"Only because you have to face your loverboy. I get a tag match; me and Finaly versus Mark Henry and the guy who took Matty's ECW title, Jack Swagger." Jay mimicked the lisp as he said 'Swagger'. He smiled, biting into some fries.

Matt growled. "Give him hell, Jay."

**

* * *

**

M'kay. For my Adam haters (grrr) JK, anyway, for you; Adam torture. For my Randy lovers; Vicious Randy. For my head; Tylenol.

**We got a little bit more of Adam's situation with Randy. And that was Adam's dream of a memory of an encounter between Randy and Adam before they broke up. Usually Addy takes care of Jeffy. Thought it's be nice to have Jeff comfort Adam for once.. especially coming off the depressing 'Sold to a Hardy', I'm loving that one. XD. **

**Poor Matty, so confused, lol. Join the dark side, Matt. I know Matt and Jeff talking did seem a little like girl-talk.. yeah, dun give me that. This story is supposed to be cute and sappy, NOT macho. **


	12. Broken Characters

**Would've updated sooner.. but NeroAnne stole my Tylenol! Hehe, JK, I was sorta blocked (blushes) slashdlite, oh, I dunno, Matt and Addy still have some issues... so do Matt and Jay. InsanityPrevails, oh, yes, (giggles) always the quiet ones ;) Thank you. Animal Luvr 4 Life, thank you, XD. Pheonix-Syren, I know, people always take care of Jeff-- which I like-- But, overprotective Jeff is awesome. Love a confused Matt, XD. NeroAnne, hehe, sorry I made you spit out food... Gay sex and Hardycest, the best things about the dark side :P I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, Finally! The next chapter, lol. AnonymousPunk, thank you. Yes, poor Addy and confused Matty. Why must I torture them?! jeffhardyfan93, I lik'a sweet Adam. HA, someone needs to beat the shit outta Randy. Dark Fae Angel, I dunno, after Backlash '09 I've been having odd thoughts of Matt as a helpless/protesting/begging bottom. Matty muse is fighting them, lol. P.S. Once again, glad I could make you feel better :) fairytink101, thank you, XD. BellaHickenbottom, chp 10, Addy's a ditzy blonde :P Chp 11, hehe, Jeff was too nice about it! Kes-Bluehope, thank you, glad you're enjoying it :) Arie193, that's okay, XD. Better late than never, lol. Happy you love it :)**

**

* * *

Cotton Candy;  
Chapter twelve/ 'Broken Characters'****  
Rated; M/ L, (wrestling violence)  
Dedicated to; NeroAnne**

(2/17/09-- Tuesday night. SD taping)

Matt sat watching his brother out of the corner of his eye. Adam was sitting on the bench and Jeff was straddled on Adam sitting in his lap. The show started soon. Adam's promo was first, so Edge could gloat and brag. Jeff interrupting him would follow so he could goad him into a match. Jeff was already in his gear, sans his face paint that he insisted on wearing even during the early promo. Edge was wearing jeans and one of his WWE merch tees. They were face to face, smiling, Edge would whisper something to him and Jeff would smile wider and giggle, then they'd kiss. Matt sighed sadly. They were in love and they were so happy, even given the circumstances that Randy was trying to destroy it. Matt wanted that. He missed it so bad. He tried in vain his mind to wonder to Jay. He liked Jay, they had had sex, Jay was obviously head over heels for Matt. Then what the hell was the problem? Jay had been quiet. He wasn't being vacant or distant. He just didn't want to pressure Matt.

Matt had a separate locker room. But, he didn't feel like being alone was the bad part. If he was alone, his mind wandered and he didn't feel like letting it. Jay was in his own locker room, getting ready for the show and acquiring some alone time. Really he was just giving Matt his space. Matt couldn't be in there with Jay, he refused to be alone, so plan-C was to haunt Jeff and Adam. That wasn't helping because they were all lovey-dovey and it was rather annoying and depressing.

Jeff traced his fingers lightly over Adam's face, smiling sweetly at the older man. Adam smiled back as Jeff pushed his hair out of his face, raking his fingers through it once then repeating, petting him. Adam shut his hazel eyes, leaning back, his smile turning lazy and relaxed.

"You're beautiful, y'know?" Jeff whispered.

Adam blinked open his eyes and gazed up at the younger man. "You're pretty cute yourself."

Matt made a disgusted face. He wasn't really disgusted, just playing to get Jeff going.

"I saw that." Jeff scolded.

Matt gazed up at his brother and frowned. "Good." Then he smiled and shook his head.

"What's a matter, Matty?" Jeff asked, seeing his brother was deep in thought over something. He could guess.

"Nothing, Jeff." Matt shook his head again and redirected his focus to the floor. "Just worried about tonight's bout. I hate the fact of.."

"The two people whom I love most having to viciously attack me?" Jeff grinned.

"That'd be it." The older Hardy sighed.

"Well, it's not that I like it none either." Adam spoke up, running his hands up Jeff's back and pulling him closer.

"I'll be fine." The younger man assured, using his fingers to straighten out Adam's hair. "Besides, I trust you both. I know neither of you would hurt me deliberately."

"They'd neither one want to endure your vengeance." Jay replied letting himself in.

"True." Adam puckered his lips up at Jeff, smiling when Jeff met him the rest of the way.

"Gross." Matt snarled. He also pretended to gag just to irritate his brother.

"Get over it." Jeff snapped.

Matt only responded with a closed smile.

"Adam. Jeff. Twenty-five minutes." A stage hand announced. Well, it was 25 for Adam, a little more for Jeff.

"If we're both not beat up too bad, we'll go out and celebrate." Jeff offered.

"Would that be a good idea? I mean, mortal enemies going out together?" Jay put in.

"Jason, people are not that stupid." Jeff scolded getting up and helping Adam up.

"You two did go over the promo?" Matt asked.

"Yes, quit asking. We're all set." Adam replied smoothing his clothes out.

"Whelp, gotta get face paint on." Jeff announced. He headed toward the adjacent room in the locker room to make use of the mirror.

"And in record time." Matt reminded.

Adam followed Jeff. "Imma watch." He smirked.

"Just don't bother me, m'kay?" Jeff giggled suddenly. Apparently Adam was already bothering him. "Quit it." The younger Hardy squeaked.

"Okay, babe, I'll stop." Adam said with a laugh.

Matt shook his head. "They're such a riot." His voice was masked with sarcasm.

Jay folded his arms, leaning on the door frame, never taking his eyes off the older Hardy as Matt looked down at the ground. Matt shifted his feet a bit, trying to pay Jay no mind.

"So, um, Matt.. I was thinking about.."

"Last night? I know." Matt sighed and looked up. "Y'know, you really shouldn't be in a locker room by yourself. It's better we stay together."

"Randy's not gonna go after me, Matt. I'm fine." Jay argued.

"Randy wants at Adam. You're Adam's best friend. Jeff is with Adam, I'm Jeff's brother. We're all targets, Jay. I don't want to see that prick go after you just to get to Adam. I care about you to much to see that happen." Matt ended by looking down.

"Then why are you ignoring me? I have feelings for you, I admitted that. If you don't feel the same way, fine. But don't treat me like a high-school cheerleader, fuck me and dump me with no explanation. Tell me if you don't want me, have some decency, please." The short-haired blonde scolded.

Matt picked up Adam's skull cap that had been abandoned on the bench and looked it over absentmindedly. "It's not that I don't have feelings for you, Jason.. I just.."

"Then what is it? Are you regretting it?" Jay said, his arms folded and his eyebrows furrowed.

"No." Matt said as he looked back up at Jay.

The older male shurgged. "Then what?"

"I liked it. I like you, I don't regret doing it. Why? Is that how you feel?" Matt replied tossing the hat down on the bench.

Jay shook his head. "Don't turn this around on me, mister."

"Well, do you?" Matt wet his lips and folded his arms.

Jay's arms hung to the sides, he stared up at the ceiling for a second. He wasn't in the mood. It was simple and Matt was complicating it. "No. It's all I had waited on. Why would I regret it?"

Matt sighed. "I'm sorry, okay? I've been ignoring you.. not because I want to.. I just need to get my head together, okay? I've never had feelings for a man before in my life, till you came along. I thought I was straight until you changed that. I just.." Matt took a deep breath. "I'm afraid. I'm used to being in control. But, I can't.."

Jason nodded, looking down before back up at Matt. "You can't control what you feel, Matt. If you do or don't have feelings for me. I do have very strong, very deep rooted feelings for you. I can't control that."

"I'm sorry, Jay. I should'a talked with you about this.. but, I.. just don't know what the hell to do about it. I wanna give it a try.. see where it leads us. But, we could both end up getting hurt." Matt replied, honestly.

"I know we could." Jay said, slowly approaching his dear friend. "But, is that a chance you're willing to take?"

"Is that a chance you're willing to take?" Matt countered.

Jay slouched. "Counter me with my own question, will ya?"

Matt shrugged is all.

"Course, I am." Jay said softly. "But, only if you are too."

Matt was biting on his bottom lip as he looked up at the short-haired blonde that stood before him, he redirected his brown eyes to the floor for a split second and took a deep breath. "Let's give it a shot. We both care for one another. What's the worst that could..."

"Jeff. Adam. Five minutes." The stagehand called, immediately disappearing.

--xx--

Adam nuzzled his head on top of Jeff's as the younger man put the finishing touches on his face paint.

"Would you let me get done. We have to go!" Jeff complained, looking in the mirror to see Adam's reflection smiling back at him.

Adam pouted. "But, you're so cute."

"Tell me something else I already know? The grass is green and the sky is blue." Jeff quipped. He squeaked when Adam smacked him on the ass.

"So feisty! I love it!" Adam stuck his tongue out at him, grinning like the horndog he was known to be.

Jeff threw down his supplies and and turned to Adam. "Let's go, my love."

"Ready when you are, dear." Adam locked his arm in the younger Hardy's and they made their way back into the locker room.

Jeff and Adam were looking at each other, muttering and goofing off as they entered the room. Jeff was the first to turn his head, he smiled widely immediately. Adam looked down at Jeff confused at first, then he turned his head to where his lover was looking. He saw Jay kissing Matt roughly as he had the older Hardy pinned against the roll of lockers. Jay's hands were tangled up in Matt's hair as Matt was clawing at Jason's shirt in an attempt to pull him closer. Adam nearly choked on air. He blinked several times wondering if Jeff's face paint was toxic to breathe and caused hallucinations.

"Finally!" Jeff shouted excitedly.

Matt and Jay jumped apart quickly at the the sound of the younger Hardy's voice.

"Jeff." Matt scowled warningly toward his brother. Jay turned a nice shade of red.

Adam turned his head slowly to Jeff, his eyes darting back to Jay and Matt. His mouth had already formed the letter 'W' when he stopped and swallowed.

"Wait? You knew about them..?" Adam pointed over to their friends. "And I didn't?!" He pointed to himself looking at Jeff. Man, did he feel left outta the loop.

Jay looked over at Matt questioning. "Jeff knew?"

Matt shook his head.

Jeff shrugged and rolled his eyes. "I didn't know. I just had a hunch s'all. I saw the way you two looked at one another. I could tell you were hott for each other." He replied, acting like he knew all. Maybe he did.

"We can discuss this later. You two need to get out to the Gorilla Position. Let's go. Now." Matt spoke up, handing Adam his skull cap that was laying on the bench.

Adam took it and put it on as they all left the room and headed for the Gorilla Position, getting there as frustrated stagehands ushered Edge in place as his music started.

--xx--

Matt watched as Edge and Jeff Hardy cut their promo. Edge had started it out, bragging about being an 8 time champion, and Jeff had interrupted him to stir up shit and goad his 'mortal enemy' into a match. Matt watched on the screen backstage as Edge stared at Jeff in confusion, wondering why the young man was down there interrupting him. Jeff went on into his rant, insulting Edge's 'relationship' with Vickie, the 'GM' of Smackdown.

"You're her puppet. She pulls the strings and you dance." Jeff said on the screen.

Matt smirked.

"Is he giving him hell?" Jay asked coming up and handing Matt a bottle of water.

"Oh, yeah." The darker haired man replied taking it and unscrewing the cap before taking a drink.

Jay wrinkled his nose up, shaking his head and fighting off a sneeze. Jay used his pointer finger to scratch his nose. Matt glanced over at him perplexed as he wiped his mouth on his hand.

"You're not getting sick on me, now are you?" Matt asked, half paying attention to the remark Jeff had made to Edge about having to raise his hand if he wanted to go to the bathroom.

Both men looked at the screen as Edge dropped his belt and attempted an attack on the younger Hardy only for Jeff to duck out of the way and instead plant Edge with a Twist of Fate and leave the champ writhing on the mat, glaring at the Charismatic Enigma. Matt shook his head just as Jay lost his battle with his sneeze.

"Bless you." Matt muttered.

Jay sniffled. "Thanks. No. I'm not sick, just got a big whiff of dust back in the locker room. The cleaning crew seriously needs to do a better job. I haven't stopped sneezing..." Jay sneezed again and sniffled.

Matt pulled out a kleenex and handed it to his friend.

"Thanks." Jay replied as he took it and blew his nose, he wiped it before sniffling again.

"Better not get sick on me." Matt smirked.

"Hey, Jay-Jay! Hey, Maaaaatty!" Jeff greeted coming up and draping one across his brother and the other across their friend as he stood between the two men.

Jay sniffled again and wiped his nose. "Hey, Jeff. Promo looked great."

Jeff looked Jason over. "He getting sick?" He asked Matt.

"No... Erm.. I hope not. Just damn dusty locker rooms hopefully." Matt replied as Jay sneezed again.

"Eh, if he does, you can always nurse him back to health." Jeff winked, patting both men on the backs and turning to wait for Adam. He had warned the stagehands and security not to leave him for two seconds. Jeff smiled widely when he saw Adam walking over to them sandwiched between two guards. One had Adam by the sleeve.

"This belong to you, sir." The larger guard quipped. Adam rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, that's mine." Jeff replied.

"Found him wandering near the Gorilla Position. Says he got lost. Told us to deliver him to a mister Hardy. S'that you?" The guard continued. Adam rolled his eyes again.

Matt stepped up. "I'm the Hardy in charge here. I'll take him from here."

The guard nodded. "Very good, sir. If we catch him wandering again, we'll have to lock him up."

"Don't worry, Joe, he'll behave." Matt quipped.

Jeff took Adam by the arm and snuggled up close to him as much as he could without messing up the make-up in a way that would be suspicious. "Imma lock him up later anyway."

Adam looked down at the younger man. "Ooh, really now?" He purred.

"Oh, yeah." Jeff smiled.

"Damn, now if only I could kiss you." Adam whined.

"You can kiss me all you want later. I promise." Jeff replied, wrapping his arms around the taller man.

Joe rolled his eyes this time and chuckled. "I'll see ya'll later." He turned and waved good-bye.

"Wait, Joe."Matt called, causing Joe to stop. "You haven't see Randy Orton around, have you?" He asked, folding his arms.

Joe shrugged and shook his head. "Not tonight I haven't. I'll ask if any of the boys have. Wes, have you see Orton?"

The other guard, Wes, shook his head. "No, sir. No sign of those other two idiots that follow him around either."

Matt nodded. "Okay, thank you, guys."

"Thank you, mister Hardy." Wes nodded and Joe saluted as the guards took their leave.

"We may need them for later." Jay finally spoke up, he shook his head again drowsily.

"Yup. Let's go back to the locker room and just chill and watch the broadcast." Matt suggested, waiting for Jeff and Adam to turn before guiding Jay in the direction of his friends and following them back to the locker room.

"Good ole Matty, always taking such charge." Jay smirked.

"You gotta love an in charge Matt." Adam quipped, holding to Jeff's hand.

"Not always." Jeff giggled.

"Yeah yeah, whatever." Matt folded his arms and shook his head.

"Jay loves an in charge Matt." Adam put in, turning and waggling his eyebrows at his surrogate brother.

"Addy!" Jay pouted.

"What? I owe you for keeping certain things from me." Adam shrugged.

"I'll remind you there were certain things you kept from me." Jay pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Guys, chill. Don't make me have Joe and Wes lock you up." Matt warned.

"Jay wants Matt to lock him up." Adam went on.

"Shut up, Addy." Jay warned.

"Yes, please." Matt whined.

"Ooh, is that desperation I hear?" Jeff snickered as they entered the locker room.

Matt groaned in agitation. Jay turned a nice shade of red.

--xx--

Some time passed, garnering no sign of Orton and nothing majorly exciting happening. The four friends sat in the locker room watching what was being recorded for air Friday night on the television. Matt had politely asked the security team, 'aka' Joe and Wes to stand outside their door on watch. When the time for the Edge versus Jeff Hardy match came up, Wes went with Adam and Jeff to the Gorilla Position. Jay and Matt relocated to the nearby hallway, Joe lingering away to the side some.

Matt couldn't help but laugh as Jeff tossed Edge around the ring, frustrating the older man more and more with every counter. Jeff started a Hardy chant as he got an armbar in the early running.

"It must be odd having your boyfriend toss you around like that." Matt commented.

Jay cleared his throat, "Yeah.. sorta.." He couldn't help the flood of memories he had of AJ and him wrestling each other in TNA. Jay shook his head. Those days were over with and for the better. He looked over at Matt, feeling his heart flutter. He didn't need little boys anyhow, not when he had a man.

Jeff struggled in the rear chin lock that Edge had him in, managing to get to his feet and elbow Edge to break it. Matt watched as Jeff bounced off the ropes, lunging at Edge. The Rated-R Superstar ducked. Jeff was going too fast and basically flew out of the ring, landing outside all the way over to the announce tables, crashing and burning as Edge pulled himself up on the other side using the ropes as support.

"Imma kill him." Matt growled, concerned for his brother.

"Matt, Adam couldn't help it." Jay whispered.

Matt sighed. The referee was counting. Jeff got up and was barely in by nine. Edge wasn't happy and threw a mini tantrum. Matt kept his mouth shut. If Jeff was up and no one was alerting the trainers then he was okay. Jay smiled at the older Hardy. Matt was basically pouting and seething at the same time. His over protectiveness was just too damn adorable.

Matt shook his head as Edge grabbed Jeff's legs behind his knees and jerked him down to his back, getting over top of him between Jeff's raised legs and holding his arms down.

"Oh, come on, he's basically fucking my brother in front of a world wide audience." Matt motioned to the screen as Edge used an unfair advantage and placed his right foot on the middle rope for added leverage. The referee got to two before he admonished Edge for his cheating.

"It was an innocent pinfall attempt, Matty. Lighten up." Jay replied calmly.

"Innocent my ass." Matt 'pouted' as Jeff rolled Edge up.

"Matt, almost time." A stagehand yelled.

"I got Jay, Matt. Go do your job." Joe assured.

Matt took a deep breath and stalked over to the Gorilla Position. Getting into 'Black Cloud' mode. Jay continued to watch. Jeff got the Twist of Fate and followed up with the Swanton on Edge, he took his time after he landed, looking like he had hurt himself in the process. That's when Matt slid in the ring and gave his brother a Twist of Fate before glaring at the fallen younger Hardy. Matt hastily got out of the ring and grabbed the mic from the announcer before he could declare Jeff the winner by DQ.

Jay sighed, Matt looked so damn hott, even when insanely jealous and evil. Matt challenged Jeff to a match next week, standing over his brother's broken body as he did so before leaving the ring and backing up the ramp, never relinquishing his eyes from Jeff. Jeff writhed a bit before he got to his feet, staggering right into a spear from Edge. Matt disappeared behind the curtain as Edge grabbed his belt, collapsing against the ropes and jerking his head up arrogantly and triumphantly.

--xx--

Matt locked eyes immediately with Adam as the Canadian came through the curtains. Adam winced, limping in pain.

"What the hell was that?" Matt shouted, distracting Adam from the pain and his own worry for Jeff.

"What?" Adam turned around, waiting on his younger lover.

"You ducked and you let him crash and burn." Matt accused.

"Jeez, Matt, that's not his worst crash and burn... Oh, shit.." Adam winced as he tried not to put too much pressure on his knee.

"Well, that Spear was too damn hard. You could'a broke his neck." Matt scolded.

Adam looked at the older Hardy perplexed. "Fuck, Matty, what are you on? This is our job, okay?"

"Okay, you didn't act like you much cared." Matt replied, wetting his lips. He didn't know where he was getting at himself. It was like yelling at Adam was just second nature at this point.

"Break role and have Vince suspend and fire us both? You didn't look like you cared much either." Adam reminded.

"I care plenty.." Matt turned his head and saw his brother. "Fuck. Jeff..."

"Are you okay?" Both bickering men said at the same time as the trainers helped Jeff to the back.

"Yeah, Nothing ice won't fix." The younger male groaned. He was to be sore as usual.

"Good. Tell these two nutcases to stop bickering, it's hurting my head." Jay spoke up annoyed.

"Matty, Addy, be nice." Jeff chided.

"To the trainers, let's go." Matt gently took hold of Jeff's arm and started in the way of the trainer's.

"Matty, what is your problem? You're acting like I don't care at all." Adam snapped, limping behind them as they drug a protesting Jeff to the trainer's office, which wasn't that far for convenience.

Matt sighed, helping Jeff up on the table.

"What's the problem, Jeff?" The trainer asked.

"Too overprotective big brother." Jeff muttered through closed teeth.

"Ah, mother hen syndrome. I hear there's no cure." The trainer joked.

"Haha." Matt muttered sarcastically. He got a towel and began wiping the paint off Jeff's face.

Jeff began to struggle and whine. He hated when Matt cleaned him off like a child. "Hey.. stop.. I don't need.." He began hissing in pain. "Ow.. ow.. Matt!"

Matt jerked back confused and concerned. "What, What..?" The he noticed the bruise on Jeff's forehead that he hadn't saw till just now. "Shit. D'ya get this shiner in the ring." Matt said, tilting Jeff's face towards him and getting a better look at the bruise.

"No. Uh.. he got it in the hotel the other night." Adam admitted timidly.

Matt turned his head towards the older blonde who was standing there holding to his arm, looking guilty and remorseful. "What? How the fuck did this happen, Adam? If you're fucking hitting him, I swear.." Matt clinched his teeth as he got in Adam's face.

"Matt, dammit, calm down." Jeff snapped.

"No, I.." Adam shook his head.

"I swear, Adam." The older Hardy warned sternly.

"Matty?!" Jeff shouted.

Matt snapped his head back to his exasperated little brother.

"What's gotten into you?" Jeff demanded, holding his ribs. "I don't giv'a shit what your problem is, you have no right to snap at him. This was my fault. I got a little too excited when we were making love and I hit my head. I got too rough. You know me. You know this shit happens. It was an accident."

"S'that true, Jeff? You're not just covering for him?" Matt blatantly demanded.

Jeff looked at his brother shocked. "That's low, Matt.. Adam did nothing wrong.. In fact he fussed over me like you usually do.. it was rather annoying.."

Adam wasn't listening to Jeff at this point. He looked down shamefully, opening his mouth like he wanted to speak, but the words wouldn't come out. He could tell Matt that he'd never hit Jeff. He loved him and he'd never abuse Jeff because Adam fucking knew how it felt to be hit, raped, cussed and abused. But, just thinking about all the shit he could tell Matt wasn't helping. It just made him sick to his fucking stomach because he had already failed in protecting Jeff. He let him get hurt in the ring. Break role or not, job or not. Matt was right, he shouldn't have ducked. The Spear may've been way too hard. Not to mention last night he should've been holding Jeff tighter and he wouldn't of cracked his skull on the wall. Jeff could've gotten hurt and it would've been Adam's fault.

"He didn't hit you?" Is what it sounded like Matt said to Adam's clouded mind.

"Of course not, that's fucking stupid." Jeff continued.

The blonde blinked and swallowed thickly. "I'm sorry.. I.." Adam stopped and looked up before bolting past Matt, past Jay and out the door.

**

* * *

Oh, poor Addy. I know it takes Jeff super long to do his face paint, but that coincided with the scene and a lot is OOC/kayfabe anyhow, so it's okay. It doesn't always have to be perfect. Usually when I start writing on this, I get carried away. But, I'm actually having fun w/ these four. This story was just supposed to be sweet, sappy and for fun anyhow.. soo.. **


	13. The First Move

**slashdlite, yay for Matt and Jay! XD! Poor Addy though. Hm, I dun oppose to Jeffy making Adam feel better.. (pondering) maybe he should punish him for running away..? I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, nope, it was this chp, read on ;) LegacyChick, I know, Randy likes to disappear on me. But, his evil ass is in this chp :P redsandman99, lol. Poor Matt, he's stuck his foot in his mouth and caused such drama! Animal Luvr 4 Life, w/ me is the situation ever good? I always torture them in some way or another :P BellaHickenbottom, hehe, poor Adam. I agree w/ NeroAnne, he needs a collar :D RyanNeroSkylerHardy, XD! Thank you, updating. NeroAnne, (whines) But, I can't admit that, it's a lie! You is better! XD. & it'd make me look arrogant, hehe. I remember the date b/c I had it wrote down somewhere... not b/c I am obsessed w/ that match or anything like that (blinks) What? Quit looking at me like I'm nuts :P dehlia666, thank you :) Updating sooner, lol. Dark Fae Angel, no, he's not Evil Matt here.. just way too Over Protective, jumping to conclusions, Matt. I need to write Pirate Matt :P I can't look at a pirate anything w/out thinking of Matty. I'm ruined now! (realizes there are readers going 'huh?' who are out of the loop) P.S. Jeff muse said he'll get on that :P**

**

* * *

Cotton Candy;  
Chapter thirteen/ 'The First Move'  
Rated; M/ L, S, V (flashback to a forced blow job)  
Dedicated to; NeroAnne**

(2/17/09-- Tuesday night, post SD taping, now ECW taping)

"Adam?! Shit! Damn it, Matthew!" Jeff hopped off the table, only to cry out and crumble, lucky that Matt and the trainer had caught him.

"Jay, go after him." Matt muttered as they helped Jeff back onto the table. Jay nodded and quickly left. The trainer politely muttered that he'd be in the next room so Matt and Jeff could have some alone time because obviously the older Hardy was in trouble.

Matt felt like shit now. That was wrong and he knew it. He had been informed on Adam's situation and he shouldn't have argued. He knew Adam wasn't capable of hurting his brother for all the riches of the world. He just let that damn overwhelming need to protect Jeff cloud his judgment and now he really done it.

"I'm sorry, Jeff.. I didn't.."

"That was wrong, Matt." Jeff scolded, his eyes slanted towards his older brother. "I know he hurt you once upon a time, but damn it, he's trying. He's paid for it. Randy made him pay. You should thank the bastard for hurting him rather than protect Adam from him."

"I'm sorry. I know he'd never hurt you." Matt fought off a chill. The look Jeff was giving him was down right scary.

"You're gonna forgive him."

Matt closed his eyes. "Jeff..? I.."

"No. I don't care. This shall end. You're gonna let it go once and for all. For me. I'm not gonna chose over you two. I love you both. You're my family, my flesh and blood. But, he's the love of my life. Please, Matty, let it go." Jeff pleaded.

"I'm trying. So hard, Jeff. But, I'm scared he's gonna hurt you. Not physically, but emotionally. I don't want to see you ache like that." Matt admitted calmly.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take. I realized that the first day he spilled pop on me." Jeff began, it was time Matt knew the truth. "I knew Randy treated him like shit from damn locker room rumors. You were out with surgery, so I made my move..."

--xx--

_(Jeff, Flashback-- early '08, backstage)_

_Adam stumbled through the back, checking over his shoulder. He just needed some alone time. Time to figure out how to end this horrid relationship of his with Orton. Adam looked back and collided with someone. _

_"Omf.. oww.. Oh, shit, Edge. Y'okay. I'm sorry."_

_Adam raised his eyes and stared into the face of Jeff Hardy. _

_"Watch it, Hardy." Adam snapped without really thinking._

_Jeff stood back, nodding. "Sorry.. I'm sorry.. I.." He turned a nice shade of red._

_Adam sighed as the younger Hardy started to turn and walk away. Before he could stop himself, Adam grabbed his hand. Jeff stared up at him._

_"I saw you weren't watching, I should'a moved." Jeff muttered._

_"No. I shouldn't have snapped. With all the bad blood between me and your brother.. I have no right to take shit out on you." Adam grabbed a towel and began patting him dry. The human collision had caused Jeff to spill his pop. The rainbow-haired man seemed uninterested in that._

_"Are you sure you're okay. You never seemed like the apologizing type." Jeff smirked._

_"Who says I'm doing that? I was just.. Your white tank top is now ruined." Adam changed the subject._

_"S'okay. I have another one in my locker room." Jeff motioned back behind him in addition to that._

_Adam nodded, "So, how's Matty doing? I remember him having surgery.."_

_"Yeah, your boyfriend sorta kicked him during our storyline." Jeff said matter-of-factly._

_Adam gazed down. "Um, Jeff. That wasn't.. I don't run creative." The blonde muttered._

_Jeff smiled. "I know, Adam, relax... it wasn't your fault. And Matt's doing fine. But, seriously, Randy's an ass, why do you bother with him, man?" _

_Adam just shook his head. "I need to go.." He muttered, beginning to take his leave._

_Jeff jerked him back that time. "Is everything okay, Adam? You look sorta pale."_

_"I'm fine, Jeff.. it's none of your concern." Adam winced as he sat down at the table slowly._

_Jeff sighed. "Look, man, you.. wanna go out with me?"_

_Adam smirked. "Jeff, I'm with Randy.."_

_Jeff only giggled. "I didn't mean like that. I meant as friends. To grab a burger at like Sonic, or whatever."_

_"That's not a good idea." Adam said as he held down anxiety. _

_"Why not? My treat." Jeff offered, nibbling on his bottom lip._

_"Matt hates me for one." Adam reminded._

_"Matt's not here." Jeff reminded._

_"Randy won't like it." Adam muttered._

_"Ooh, jealous type. Randy doesn't scare me. I've seen his best, it isn't that great. C'mon, Addy.. I miss you." Jeff tugged at his arm, watching Adam wince as he got up._

_Adam swallowed. "Jeff, I'm not sure.."_

_"Course you are." Jeff said confidently._

_"How am I sure?"_

_"Because no one turns down free food. And no one turns me down." Jeff smiled pervertedly. He started dragging the older man toward the parking lot._

_"Jeff.. stop.." Adam exhaled desperately._

_Jeff ignored him. "Let's go, Addy.. you look like you need food."_

_Adam sighed, allowing himself to be taken. Fast food sounded good. "Just one thing, okay?"_

_"What's that, Addy?" Jeff said unlocking his car door and holding the passenger side for Adam._

_"Don't call me Addy."_

_Jeff giggled again and waited till he got in before shutting the door. He had him._

_--xx--_

_Jeff watched amused as Adam bit into the burger. He laughed when a drop of ketchup ran down his chin. "When was the last time you had real food, man?" _

_Adam shook his head. "Randy doesn't believe in junk food, or fast food. He doesn't want me getting fat either... Uhm.. this is good.." He moaned blissfully at the taste._

_Jeff picked up a fry and wiped the ketchup off Adam's chin. Adam watched the younger man as he bit into it. _

_"Randy wouldn't love you if you were fat?" Jeff asked, getting another fry and wiping another drop before it landed on Adam's white t-shirt. _

_Adam didn't respond just took another bite. Jeff looked down. He had heard the rumors about Orton. It broke his heart. It wasn't fair Randy got what Jeff never got to obtain and yet he abused the power. The WWE champion, Randy fucking Orton. _

_"It's not like I dun work out." Adam spoke up._

_Jeff shook his head. "Nope." He giggled when Adam took another big bite. _

_Jeff reach over and barely caught that big drop as it was fixing to land on Adam's shirt. Jeff leaned back in his seat and licked it off his hand. _

_"Hey, you ate your food." Adam complained._

_"You want it?" Jeff said reaching his hand over to Adam. _

_Adam swallowed. It wasn't the food he wanted. That was wrong. He was with Orton. But, he needed to dump Orton. _

_"Jeff, this.. I need to get back to.."_

_Jeff finished the ketchup off his hand. "To Randy?"_

_Adam bit his lip, nodding. _

_Jeff sighed and started up the engine. _

_"What?" Adam shrugged._

_"Randy doesn't appreciate you." Jeff snarled. The snarl wasn't directed at Adam, more like image of Randy he had in his head._

_"And why do you care, Jeff?" Adam asked._

_"We used to be friends." _

_"You called me up and told me you hated me. Remember?" The older blonde reminded._

_"I was angry." _

_"Why? Because of Matt? You're not your own person?" Adam wet his lips and stared at Jeff, looking for answers._

_"Forget it, Edge." Jeff sighed and sat back in the seat._

_"No. This shit needs to end." _

_Jeff looked back up at him. "You're right it does. I.. had feelings for you.."_

--xx--

(Back to present day)

Matt stood quietly as Jeff told his story. Not seeing the point in it so far.

"I know you ask a lot of people how Adam coaxed me into his bed. But, he didn't. I made the first move. Knowing I could regret it. I coaxed him into mine. I didn't care about how badly I could get hurt. All I ever saw Adam as was a human being. Capable of love, hate, fear and compassion." Jeff continued as his brother listened.

--xx--

"Adam, dammit.. wait.." Jay called, looking everywhere in trying to find his best friend. "Shit."

The worst possible scenarios had been playing out in his mind. He checked the locker room. Nothing. Adam had went poof. And if Randy had gotten a hold of him.. Jay would never forgive himself for letting him run.

"Damn, Addy. When I find you, Imma kick your ass for doing this to me and Jeff.." Jay sighed wondering why Matt had to be so stubborn. It was sexy and irritating all at the same time.

--xx--

Adam rubbed his wet hands over his face. He was in a single unisex bathroom. It was Orton-free. Adam just wanted to be alone. There were too many memories flooding his mind right now. All the voices in his head were telling him the same thing. He was a terrible boyfriend and he didn't deserve Jeff. Jeff was good to him and Adam didn't deserve it. Randy treating him so badly was his own fault. If he had of never done the shit he did and had never fell in love with the wrong girl.. and had never ruined his best friend's life.. maybe karma wouldn't have led him to Randy...

--xx--

_(Adam, Flashback-- early '08, hotel room)_

_Adam was startled when he was grabbed forcefully by the hair upon entering his hotel room. _

_"WHAT the hell were you doing with Jeff Hardy, Adam?" Randy barked, tossing him away._

_"What?" Adam acted dumb. "What the fuck makes you think I was with Jeff Hardy?"_

_"John Morrison said he saw you leaving with him. Where did you two go?" The Legend Killer demanded._

_Adam blinked. "Out." _

_"Out?" Randy repeated, not liking it none._

_"Yeah, as friends. That was it." Adam waved his arms to add motion to his reply._

_"Did ya fuck him?" Orton snarled._

_"Hell no, man. What the fucking hell are you on, Randy? We talked, had some dinner." Adam was taken aback by that one. Randy knew about his problems with the Hardys, why would he even assume that?_

_"Oh, a nice little date, I see. What did you talk about?" Randy probed a little deeper._

_"Matt's surgery he had awhile back. I told him I was sorry for all of it."_

_Randy smirked, amused. "How nice. Edge is in an apologizing mood. Well, apologize to me."_

_"What for? I didn't fuck him, I didn't tell him anything about you and me.." Adam was cut off when Randy hit him hard across the face. _

_That was it, Adam had enough. He charged Orton tackling him and taking him to the ground. Then the grappling for position began. Resulting with a fist fight breaking out. The next thing Adam remembered was being low blowed and collapsing to the floor._

_"You're so worthless. I don't know why the hell I even put up with you." Randy growled, grabbing onto Adam's hair and jerking him up._

_Adam winced, staring at him helplessly as Randy toyed with him._

_"Poor, pathetic Edge." Randy taunted, hitting him again and causing Adam to yell out. "You bring shit on yourself, Adam. It's your fault the Hardys hate you. It's your fault the fans hate you. It's your fault I have to hurt you. If you'd just be good and do as I tell you, we wouldn't have to go through this." He ranted, twisting his fingers tighter in Adam's hair._

_Adam groaned as Randy tossed him over on the bed, straddling over him and holding him down on his back._

_"Randy, stop.. this is bullshit.." Adam pleaded._

_"Jeff suck you off.. huh? Bet you like to fuck that pretty little mouth of his? Hold onto those pretty hips and fuck his ass?" Orton ranted._

_"You're being insane.. let me go.." Adam cried out as Randy slapped him._

_"You're going to get yours, Edge. Oh, you're going get it." Randy taunted angrily, fighting with his buckle._

_"Stop.." Adam pleaded as Randy began stroking himself._

_"Open up, sweetheart." Randy forced Adam's mouth open using his fingers._

_"Uh-uh.. pl.. ah.." Adam gagged as Randy forced his cock down his throat._

_"Ah, that's right.. be a good boy and take that cock in your mouth.." Randy, grabbed his hair, holding him up by it, thrusting his hips and fucking Adam's mouth._

_Adam grabbed to the sides of Randy's pants, pounding fists on his sides to make him stop. _

_It wasn't working. "Suck, Adam.. Now.."_

_Adam whimpered, swallowing involuntarily as Randy jammed his cock deeper, choking him as he hit that back of his throat._

_"Suck, damn it! I won't tell you again.. ah, that's it.. harder, bitch.." Randy moaned as Adam complied. _

_Randy grunted. He loved all those little gagging sounds Adam made. He loved to see the saliva running down from Adam's lips and his thick cock in his mouth. Adam's eyes were shut tight. Every whimper only giving Orton more pleasure. Every suck and swallow only bringing Orton closer to climax. Adam hated him. Whatever love, or attraction, or whatever the fuck it was he felt for Randy was dead. Hearing the sounds of Randy grunting and moaning as he sucked him off, didn't turn Adam on like it used to. It disgusted him._

_"Almost there.. oh, yes.. you're doing such a good job, sucking my cock.." _

_That was it, Adam tasted cum as Randy came in his mouth. He held the blonde's head tighter._

_"Swallow, dammit. Swallow, or you'll get it in the ass." Orton threatened._

_Adam whined, but swallowed what he could before Randy released him. Randy got up and fixed his pants. Adam only rolled over to his side._

_He patted Adam on the ass. "Such a good bitch." _

_Adam coughed, hating himself for taking it. Randy just left him to go shower. He'd probably still get it in the ass later._

_--xx--_

_Adam didn't give him the chance. He bolted, limping through the hallway. He thought he felt blood running down from his forehead. He didn't care. He was numb at that point. _

_"Adam? Oh, shit.." Jeff's worried voice reach him._

_Jeff walked up, but Adam didn't focus on him. He just stared forward. Jeff looked him over._

_"Oh, my god. Tell me you got this in the match and refused medical attention." Jeff demanded._

_"I'm fine, Jeff. Leave me alone." Adam grumbled._

_Jeff shook his head. "No. You're coming with me. Come on, Addy.. Adam.. please.." _

_Jeff tugged his hand dragging him to his room._

_--xx--_

_(Jeff, Flashback)_

_"Sit down.. I wanna clean you up." Jeff led him inside and looked out the door, shutting it behind him and locking the top latch for added security._

_"I'm fine, Jeff." Adam snapped._

_"Adam.. sit, please.. I wanna see if it needs stitches." Jeff said softly coaxing him down on the bed. _

_Adam stared forward as Jeff went around turning on lights so he could see better. Jeff's fingertips touching his face made him flinch._

_"It's okay.. it's just me.. What happened?" Jeff asked, inspecting him over. It wasn't as bad as it looked in the dark hallway or room. The blood was already drying._

_Adam shook his head. _

_"Don't gimme that bullshit, Adam. Randy did this, didn't he?" Jeff demanded fearfully._

_"No.. I.." Adam swallowed. "We sometimes get into it. He just got the better of me this time."_

_"This time?" Jeff growled. "You stay. If you leave, I will hunt you down."_

_Adam nodded and watched Jeff retreat into the bathroom. No, he had no intentions of leaving. He was done with Orton for the night. But, this was new. A Hardy taking care of him. The last time one of them gave a damn was.. well, before he fucked up. Jeff returned with a wet rag and a dry towel. He sat quietly as Jeff's fingers snaked around to the back of his head, holding him still as he dabbed the rag lightly over the cut, cleaning it and getting up all the blood. _

_"I'm sorry, Adam.. I'd of never suggested going out if I'd of known..."_

_"Don't blame yourself. He'd of found some excuse to went off.. lousy bastard.." Adam said blankly._

_"Dump his sorry ass."_

_Adam blinked. He should. But, that may get him killed._

_Jeff wet his lips as he concentrated. "I don't want to see you get hurt like this..."_

_"You hate me, remember?"_

_"I never hated you. I hated what you done." Jeff looked up at him, staring into Adam's eyes as he talked, "I Hated that you didn't even feel remorseful for what you did... I hated that Amy cheated on my brother with you.. even though she knew how I felt... I hated that you took her up on it.."_

_"Wait? How you felt..? Ah.." Adam winced as Jeff switched to the towel, drying him off. _

_"Forget it." Jeff turned to go get the antiseptic and the bandages. _

_Adam pulled him back. "How do you feel now?"_

_"Afraid." Jeff pulled away and went back to the bathroom._

_Adam turned his head in the direction the younger Hardy went. "Why afraid?" _

_"You ask a lot of questions" Jeff replied coming back out and sitting the supplies down on the bed._

_"I wanna know." Adam watched him as he uncapped the little tube and squirted out a large amount on his fingers._

_"Lots of reasons." Jeff replied, gently rubbing the medicine across the cut. It didn't need stitches. It could be wrote off like he got it in a match. _

_"Like what?" Adam asked softly._

_Jeff sighed, and picked up the bandage supplies, opening them and applying them to Adam's forehead, wanting to ignore him._

_"C'mon, like you said, we used to be friends." Adam inquired._

_Jeff stared at him, biting down on his bottom lip. "Because if I act on what I'm feeling, then you'll once again be cheating, and Matt will be forever mad at me."_

_Adam slowly nodded. "I'm.."_

_"Dump Randy." Jeff said, absentmindedly moving a strand of Adam's hair out of his face._

_Adam sighed and looked away. "I want to.. But..."_

_"I'll go with you." The younger male offered, twirling the strand of hair gently around his finger._

_"That'll make me look suspicious." Least it made him feel that way._

_"I'm your friend, Adam. Randy doesn't want to fuck with me." Jeff warned, lightly raking his finger through Adam's blond hair. It was tangled from Orton._

_Adam nodded. "Then what?" He asked softly, fighting off the chills he was getting as Jeff stroked his hair almost lovingly. His touch was was making him feel better. Safer._

_"Then we can do this." Jeff leaned down and brushed his lips across Adam's. Pecking him softly. _

_"Fuck, I cheated." Adam 'pouted'. He was wondering if he should feel bad that he wanted to kiss him again. Harder. Longer._

_Jeff giggled. "Nope. You didn't kiss back. I kissed you."_

_"And Matty?" _

_Jeff took a deep breath. "Doesn't own me. Oh, he'll get over it. He loves me too much."_

_"So, what's this mean?" Adam asked lazily, relaxed._

_"It means that you're staying here tonight.." Jeff calmly replied, glad that he had Adam at ease._

_Adam smirked. "You're easily swayed." _

_"So are you."_

_"But, what if..?" Adam was more worried about Randy finding out and jumping to conclusions._

_"We don't have to do anything.." Jeff assured. "But, I'm not letting you go back to him."_

_--xx--_

_Adam gazed over at the younger Hardy. Jeff was curled up at his side as they laid on the bed. He looked about how Adam felt. Peaceful. At total ease. He never felt this way with Randy. Randy acted like he owned Adam. To Orton Adam was nothing more than a whore. He'd never take him out and feed him and clean him up. Adam picked up a strand of Jeff's hair as his arm was snaked underneath him. Did this qualify as cheating? Did it matter? He was done with Orton for good. First thing tomorrow he was dumping him. _

_Adam watched the younger man as he sighed in his sleep, smacking his lips and snuggling closer to Adam. It was amusing. And this was what comfort felt like. Adam wrapped the other arm around the sleeping Hardy and closed his eyes, falling into the first peaceful sleep he had had in awhile._

_--xx--_

_(The next day, still in early '08)_

_"Where the hell have you been?" Randy's voice made Adam jump. _

_The blonde turned to see his 'boyfriend' walking towards him, and angry scowl etched on his face. Adam swallowed nosily. Jeff had left him for five minutes to use the bathroom. _

_"I ask you a question, Adam. Where the fuck did you go last night? Who were you fucking?" Randy grabbed a hold of Adam's wrists, shaking him a bit._

_Adam's heart was pounding. "Randy.. I.. this is not.."_

_"Where were you?" Randy growled again._

_"He was with me." Jeff smirked as he walked up. _

_That didn't set well with Randy. He released Adam's wrists and grabbed his arm, attempting to drag him away._

_"Hold your horses, Randy? No. You're not taking him anywhere." Jeff jerked Randy away from Adam and turned him to face him._

_"Don't fucking touch me, Jeff. I don't giv'a shit who your damn brother is. I will hurt you." Orton threatened. _

_"Fuck you, Randy. I know what you did to him.. I could have your ass fired. I took pictures, I have proof.. Fuck that, I can get John Morrison to speak up for me. He heard what you did to him." Jeff warned. Remembering how John had called him up frantically explaining what he was hearing in the next room over. And fearfully apologizing for opening his big mouth to Orton and telling him Adam had left with Jeff. If it weren't for him, Jeff would have never found him, or knew._

_"Hardy boy likes to make threats, huh?" Randy growled, standing his ground._

_"It's not a threat, Orton. You're not going to touch him again." Jeff snarled. He was doing everything in his will power not to hit the son of a bitch. That wouldn't fair well for him getting Adam out of Randy's clutches. _

_"You're a filthy whore, Jeff. You think you can just walk in and steal him from me. S'that it? What did y'fuck him last night?" Randy accused. _

_Jeff shook his head. "Nope. But, we did have a little talk." He turned to Adam and nodded Orton's way. "You tell him, or I will." The younger Hardy said calmly towards the blonde._

_"We're done, Randy." Adam didn't even look him in the eyes when he said it. He found something awfully fascinating about a certain spot on the floor though. It seemed to hold his attention quiet well._

_"WHAT?" Randy's voice made him jerk._

_"I'm done with you, okay? You treat me like shit. I'm sick of it." Adam finally said defiantly._

_Randy growled, glaring heatedly at Jeff before turning his focus back to Adam. His demeanor seemed to change. _

_"I guess I'm just another mark in Adam Copeland's little black book. Another person cheated on by the world's most famous playboy, Edge." He was really trying to turn it around to him being the victim._

_Adam gazed down to the floor. _

_Jeff shook his head. "Don't pull that shit, Randy. Me and Adam didn't do anything. You have no right to turn it around like that. You.."_

_"This is not over, Jeff.. He'll get sick of you too, just like he did of me." Randy growled at Adam before he walked away._

_Adam looked over at Jeff. "I shouldn't of.."_

_"No, don't you dare." Jeff turned Adam's face to him, "It needed to be done. Randy isn't worth shit.. you know that, I know that. You did nothing wrong."_

_Adam shook his head wildly. "But, I wanted to kiss you, I wanted to do more with you.. that's premeditated cheating!"_

_Jeff tried in vain to hold back a laugh. "That's stupid.. Now, come on, after the show, we're going out."_

_"Oh, really?" Adam timidly smirked._

_"Yes, as in a date." Jeff blatantly answered his unasked question._

_"You're so sure that you're what I want?" Edge feigned arrogance._

_"Positive." Jeff smiled, leaning up and kissing Adam on the lips, loving when Adam relaxed and melted into it, kissing him back. _

_Adam broke reluctantly, panting a bit. He liked kissing Jeff a little too much. "The only thing to worry about then is Matt."_

_"Lemme worry about him." Jeff murmured pressing his lips back to Adam's as the taller male wrapped his arms around him. _

--xx--

(Present day-- 2/17/09-- still Tuesday)

"I found him wandering the halls of a hotel in Washington, his head cracked open, a vacant look in his eyes. Randy had demolished him from the inside out. I cleaned him up, held him all through the night and got him to dump Orton's sorry ass. That was all me. I brought him back. I didn't care if I got hurt in the process.." The younger man swallowed. "Randy would'a eventually killed him." Jeff explained, hoping Jay had found Adam and was keeping him safe while he talked sense into his notoriously stubborn brother.

Matt swallowed as he took it all in. "You sought him out? I always thought Adam came onto you?"

Jeff nodded and snickered a bit. "Mr. Sex Celebration wouldn't touch me at first. I had to make that first move too. True, he topped, but Randy did a number on him.. Physically, mentally, emotionally.. Adam's never hit me. He's never cursed at me. He's never raped me."

"I'm sorry, Jeff.." Matt said, gazing down at the ground. "I just got out of line and with all the shit with.. I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I have accepted and love you inspite of the fact that you're annoyingly overprotective..." Jeff rolled his eyes. "But, you're gonna talk to Adam later.. you're gonna work through this."

"And just why am I gonna do that?" Matt replied folding his arms.. even though he secretly agreed that, yeah, this needed to end.

Jeff grabbed a hold of his older brother's head, squishing his cheeks a bit to make him look like a fish. "Because you love me."

Matt blinked at him, struggling with him as Jeff pecked him on the lips. Jeff released Matt and grinned as his older brother furiously wiped his mouth.

Jeff giggled. "Oh, don't act like a prude. You kiss me all the time in front of the WWE Universe. On national TV, I might add."

Matt cast him a irritated look. "Not on the lips, I don't. Eww..." He grimaced. "Now I got Addy and Jeffy germs."

"You enjoyed it. Now, come on. I want to find my Addy before Randy does." Jeff replied, using Matt as support to get off the table.

Jay came back into the room, looking all frustrated and annoyed. "I can't find him. I checked the locker room.. everywhere. You guys need to stop yammering and come help me."

Joe poked his head in the door. "I'll take Christy here, Matt, and check over the locker rooms. Wes can go with you two to check catering." The hefty guard replied. He turned and pointed at the slimmer guard. "Stay with them."

Wes nodded as Joe left the room. He didn't really know what was up, but if Randy was garnering this much panic, then maybe they should talk with Mr. McMahon about it. But, Wes didn't say anything, just waited on the Hardy brothers patiently. Jay shot Matt a worried look as he followed Joe on out.

Matt sighed, pretending not to see the worried look on his younger brother's face either.

"They.. they can't find him?!" Jeff snapped. "How is it possible to lose an Addy?! If.." Then a dreadful thought hit him. "Oh, god, no.. I'll kill Orton..."

Matt shook his head and wrapped his arm around Jeff's shoulders. "I'm sure Adam's fine. No one has seen Orton today. Adam's probably just hiding from me." He assured, helping his brother out as the left the trainer's office. _'You really did it this time, Hardy.'_ Matt thought to himself.

--xx--

Adam sat on the bench in the locker room. His head in his hands and his tangled up blonde hair covering his face completely. He heard footsteps, but didn't bother to look up and see who had just entered his locker room. He didn't rightfully care anymore. He felt like shit...

**

* * *

Hehe, I got a tiny teeny bit of 'Hardycest' in there, lol. Now, Matt knows the story. Toldja this ran super long. Oh, well.. I wanted those flashbacks in there of how Adam and Jeff got together. Wes and Joe are my 'OCs'. They are also the people who run the asylum in my head-- long story-- They are mainly background fillers and won't do anything major. I just had to create security guards. Joe is not Samoa Joe from TNA, BTW :P  
**

**Who found Adam? And, yes. I lurv over protective big brother Matt, and I even lurv the cattyness between him and Addy over Jeff.. but, sometimes it gets rather annoying (giggles insanely) Matt should feel bad and he does ;) Well, and he doesn't want to endure Jeff's wrath, hehe.**


	14. Bygones

**slashdlite, who wouldn't be charmed by Jeff? ;) LegacyChick, hehe, thank you. 'Muse Troubles' just lags behind on me. Sorry, blame laziness, lol. RyanNeroSkylerHardy, thanks, updating, XD. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, lol, stop telling readers my evil plans ;) benagail24, and I've finally updated again :P Matt/Jay is very cute :D AnonymousPunk, it's esp mean when I dun update for long periods of time after a cliffie ;) redsandman99, yup. It would, lol. NeroAnne, (holds up new bottle of Tylenol) Ha! :P NEVER! XD! Dear lord (thinking about Jeff eating Matt) That's not fair! I dunno if I got it from the Oblongs or not. Maybe, lol. BellaHickenbottom, hehe, thank you. Dark Fae Angel, naw, Joe and Wes are happy to do their job.. they get paid well ;) Hardycest is hard to escape. I've tried... Not very hard.. but, I tried.. P.S. I live to confuse. Pirate Matt, Vampire Matt (ha, Matt rhymes with BAT!-- okay, yeah, I'm 2yrs old) Animal Luvr 4 Life, yuppers :P Arie193, thank you :) takers dark lover, thank you, XD. Seraphalexiel, thanks, yup, Jeff made the first move. **

**

* * *

Cotton Candy;  
Chapter fourteen/ 'Bygones'  
Rated; M/ L, (slappage)  
Dedicated to; NeroAnne**

(2/17/09-- Tuesday night, still ECW taping)

"Adam, shit. You know better than to run off." Jay scolded, seeing his fellow blonde Canadian sitting downtrodden and broken on the bench.

Jay had came back into get his cellphone so he could attempt to call Adam. Adam wasn't in here the first time he checked. So Jay figured Adam must of snuck in after he went back to get Jeff and Matt.

"I found him, Joe. He's okay.. I think." Jay said, peeking outside the door.

"I let him down, Jay. He got hurt because of me. I'm a lousy boyfriend." Adam sniffled as Jay sat down next to him.

"Awe, Addy," Jason said softly, hugging up to his surrogate brother. "That's bullshit and you know it."

"I've become Orton." Adam muttered, pushing him away.

"Okay, now you're high. Where y'hiding the stash? I'll need some to sit through this.." Jay joked, although his tone was solemn and laced with sarcasm.

Adam ignored the crude comment. "Everytime we do it rough, he probably thinks I'm raping him.. Oh, shit, I am raping him when I'm rough."

"Raping?" Jay said shaking his head, a nauseous feeling washing over him. "You're not raping anyone.. What are you talking..? Did Randy rape you? I'm gonna fucking kill him.. That bastard is dead." It wasn't even a joke.

Adam sniffled again. "I deserved it."

Jay had enough, he lifted Adam's head up to him and stared into his bloodshot eyes.

"Listen to yourself, okay? Matt's had it rough with me, and then Jeff and you being in love and the storyboards and everything. It's been rough. But, you don't treat Jeff like apparently Randy treated you. Now, he loves you. I love you and Matt's coming around. Give him time, he's doing much better. You're an awesome friend. The best I've ever had. And you're a wonderful boyfriend." Jay said softly. "You're not Randy. And if I ever hear you say that again, I'll have Jeff spank you for my amusement."

Adam smiled smally, making Jay smile back at him.

"I didn't mean to let him get hurt." Adam muttered as Jay released his head and wrapped an arm around his friend.

"I know that. Matt knows that, and Jeff definitely knows that. Stop letting Orton get into your head. He's not gonna win this war. Me and Jeff's already decided that you belong to us, Randy can't have you back." Jay pronounced.

Adam hugged his friend back. "Thanks, Jay."

The door flew on open at that moment, smacking the wall behind it. Adam raised his head up to see Jeff, Matt right behind him. Jeff let out a tired/agitated/relieved sigh.

"Adam, fuck. Don't you ever run off like that again. Am I gonna have to put you on a leash?" Jeff scolded, making his way over to Adam and hugging him tightly.

Jay smiled and looked back toward Matt, who was standing in the doorway, rolling his brown eyes. Least the raven haired male's full lips were adorned with a cute little wry smile. Jay shivered. He wanted those lips later. Matt folded his arms and cleared his throat.

Adam took a hold of Jeff's head and looked him over. "I'm sorry, baby. I don't want you hurt."

"I know, Addy. It's okay. It'll be okay." Jeff replied, hugging him tighter. He didn't want to let him go. If he had his way, he wouldn't.

"Jay, five minutes." A stagehand announced. In all the excitement it was forgotten that Christian had a match.

"Jay, you go with Jeff and Joe. I want to have a little talk with Addy here." Matt said glaring at the blonde.

"C'mon, Matty." Jeff glared back at his brother, still clutching territorially to Adam. "We've been through enough. Plus, we can't leave you two here alone."

"Wes can stand outside, we'll be fine." Matt replied, shifting away from the door.

"Matt..?" Jeff growled.

"I'm not gonna hurt him, Jeff, you have my word. I just wanna have that talk you wanted us to have." Matt assured.

Jeff sighed. "Fine, but if you hurt one hair on his head, I'll make you eat mustard on everything for one week."

"Even in cereal?" Jay asked.

"Yes." Jeff hissed.

Matt slumped forward. "Ught.. That's not fair."

"Neither is the night the both of YOU put me through." Jeff scowled, getting up and stomping out as he followed Joe and Christian.

"I'll.. uh.. be right outside if you need me, Mr. Hardy.." Wes informed quietly.

"Matt, Wes, call me Matt." Matt replied, turning his head to look back at him.

Wes nodded. "Matt, okay.. outside.." The younger guard said as he made his leave.

Matt closed the door and turned back to Adam, making his way to the tall blonde as Adam rose from the bench slowly. Adam looked at Matt bewildered, timidly opening his mouth. Matt cut him off with a slap across the cheek.

"That was for hurting Jeff." Matt replied, watching Adam reach up and hold to the cheek that had been struck.

"But, I said I was sorry.. I didn't mean to let him crash and burn.. the Spear could've been softer.. and the bruise.. I wouldn't have caused it for creative to let me hold the belt for a year!"

"Not all that, you moron.. For running off like you did. You scared the shit outta him. If you ever leave him like that again.." Matt clinched his teeth and shook his head.

"I.. Matt.." Adam was cut off with another slap. Mustard for a week would be so worth it. The blonde stood in shook and rubbed his cheek again. "What was that one for?"

"For me. For everything.. Adam, I will never fully trust you ever again. That trust is killed forever in me with you... But.." Matt sighed. "I forgive you.. Consider my never ending hatred of you officially over as of now."

Adam shook his head. "I don't get it.."

"I believe everything happens for a reason, Adam. Jeff always wanted you. But, you were married. Jay always wanted me. But I was 'married'.. You doing what you did.." Matt winced, looking down. "In some twisted way, led us to the road we're on today." The older Hardy gazed back up to the taller male. "I loved Amy with all my heart, Adam.. Maybe you know how badly you hurt me.. Fuck, maybe you don't.. But, what's done is done. Shit, in some fucked up way, we're in a better place because of it.. Unless you count Orton."

Adam swallowed, listening. He looked down, afraid Matt would go off and hit him again.

Matt shut his eyes briefly, reopening them and looking Adam dead in the eyes. "If you ever hurt Jeff, Edge.. If you ever cheat on him, I mean.. I will.."

"Bury me in pieces, I know. You've told me." Adam nodded, noting how dark Matt's eyes looked at that moment.

Matt smirked, his lips curling into a sinister grin. "No. I won't do a thing. I'll sit back and watch as I hand you over to Jeff. He can be quite the little psychopath, y'know, and I haven't forgotten that burying us under his house remark he made the other day." Matt shivered. "That thought fucking gives me the willies."

Adam allowed himself to smile a bit. "So.. Does this mean you'll stop being so overprotective of Jeff?"

Matt shook his head, but grinned. "Oh, that'll never stop. For as long as Jeff lives.. It just means I have to be more protective of you.. After all, protecting Jeff means I don't let him get hurt.. He loves you, he wants you and seeing him tonight when he thought Randy had you, that.. that hurt him."

Adam sighed, his hazel eyes full of remorse. "Guess, that means I hurt him then?"

"It was my fault you did, so I'll let it slide." Matt said through clinched teeth. That was painful. But he managed to say it.

"What about us, then? What do we do? Do we keep hurting Jeff by continuing to hate each other over the past?" Adam asked, motioning off into the distance with his arm.

Matt shook his head. "No." He sighed. "I want to forget, Edge. I want us all to be friends again. I want my Addams back."

Edge's eyebrows furrowed, an amused look painting his face. "Your Addams?"

Matt nodded. "You belong to Jeff, therego, you are mine." He added with a closed smile.

"You have the strangest logic out of anyone I have ever met."

Matt tilted his head to the side and shrugged. "Maybe."

Adam smirked, his mouth twitching in thought. He pointed at Matt knowingly.

"This is just because you're fucking my brother isn't it?" Adam accused.

"Maybe." Matt sighed, tiredly. "Look, you're causing me to miss your brother, who I am fucking..." Matt grinned, seeing Adam roll his eyes. "So, can we just say let bygones be bygones and move on from there? For Jeff." The older Hardy said, extending out his hand.

Adam bit down on his lip, looking down at Matt's hand-- his left hand cause his right one was still sorta bruised from attacking a defenseless wall.

"For Jeff." The blonde sighed, taking his hand and squeezing it tightly, surprised as Matt jerked him into a friendly hug.

"And no more running off from us." Matt said next to his ear. "Or I will get you a collar and and a leash for Jeff to hold."

"Ooh, kinky, Matty... Ow." Adam murmured as Matt stepped on his toe.

"Stop flirting. Jeff will kill us both." Matt winked.

"Who said I was flirting, Hardy?" Adam smirked.

Matt shot him an evil grin. "Maybe, you want a threesome, Copeland." He quipped as he made his exit, Adam following him.

"Not on your life, Matthew."

"Yeah, yeah, I see how you look at me." Oh, he was just full-on ego right now.

"For one, that'd leave Jay out.. and two.. Eww.." Adam shuddered.

Matt laughed. "Well, we can make it a foursome. Jay wouldn't mind."

Wes shook his head as he followed them. He so didn't want to know.

--xx--

Matt winced as Christian struggled in the gutwrench powerbomb, Swagger was so close to victory he could taste it.

"That's it, Christy, plant his sorry ass." Matt cheered as Christian reversed the move and hit the Killswitch (or Unprettier as it was known for years!) and got the pinfall victory.

Jeff grinned at his brother, ignoring Finlay and Hornswoggle on the screen as they got in the ring and shook Christian's hand. Matt was staring at the screen like a schoolboy with a crush. It was cute as hell. And deserved endless teasing.

"Matty's got a boyfriend, Matty's got a boyfriend." Jeff giggled, watching Matt turned blood red.

"Jeff." He warned, glaring at the younger man.

Jeff looked over at Matt, then back up to Adam, who he had securely by the arm like a kid who may run away. Adam shrugged, then Jeff tossed his head back laughing. Matt's frustration was fun as hell.

"Can you not be childish for all of two seconds?" Matt sighed.

"Who me?" Jeff asked innocently. He rubbed his temple and appeared to be thinking. "Um.. No." The younger Hardy burst out laughing again as his brother twitched.

"Hey, Reso, great match. Glad to have you back." Finlay congratulated making his way to his dressing room as Christian came from behind the curtain, Joe in tow.

"You too, Fit... Hey, there's my boys." Jay said, wrapping his arm around Matt. "D'ya see, Matty, huh..? D'see what I did to Twagger?" Jay asked cutely.

Matt smiled and nodded. "Serves him right for taking my title." He pouted his lips.

"That's okay, Imma win it from him." Jay said proudly.

"Yeah, it'd look great around your waist." Matt stopped when he heard Jeff snort.

"It's too cute!" The younger Hardy shouted, wrapping both arms around Adam's waist.

Jay and Matt both glared at him. Adam shook his head.

"It is pretty cute, doll." The taller blonde smirked.

"Yeah, yeah.. Imma go talk to Mr. McMahon right quick." Matt spoke up. "Then we can leave."

"What for?" Jay asked curiously.

"See if he'll give us a couple days off. It'd be great just to be able to go home and get far away from Orton and his clowns for awhile." Matt suggested leading them back to the locker room. Faithful security guards following them.

"But, Jay and Adam live in Tampa, Matt." Jeff reminded, dragging Adam by the belt loop. He usually stayed with Adam, but he wasn't quite sure how all this was gonna be done with Matt and himself living in Cameron and E&C over there living in Florida.

"I want Jay and Adam to come stay with us for a couple of days, Jeff. It'll be fine. They have some clothes with them, we can go out and get them more if need be. If they are in Florida, it'd probably be the place most likely for Randy to look, especially when Teddy Junior lives in Florida anyways."

Jeff nodded, jerking a quiet Adam along. Good ole Matty, always planning ahead.

--xx--

Randy leaned against the wall, peeking around the corner as the four stood talking. The Viper grimaced as he saw Jeff clutching tightly to Adam as they walked off. Jeff laid his head over on Adam's shoulder. He thought he was so cute. In fact, everyone thought the little slut was so cute. But, Randy just saw him as selfish. Randy growled. His lips curling up in a snarl.

Cody shook his head, seeing the disdain on his leader's face. "Dude, let's just corner them in the parking lot. They said they were going to McMahon's office.. Let's go and wait by their car and when they get there; Boom. We ambush them. It's that simple."

"No, too obvious." Randy snarled.

"Too fucking obvious..?" Cody said, that 'S' making his lisp more pronounced. "Man, you want Adam, I say take him."

"Oh, I want him.. and I'll get him.. But, this has to be done delicately." Randy wet his lips. His voice eerily calm.

Cody shook his head. What the hell was wrong with all the great evil villians of the world? Seriously, all they did was scheme and make threats, but they never took action when they had the chance.

"Plus, their guard is up. They're expecting us, which is why I say we don't make any moves till the time is right. I want their guard good and down when we strike." Randy added coldly before recoiling into the darkened locker room. Cody followed, looking around a bit and making sure no one was watching them.

A few minutes later, Ted joined them.

"Guys, you're not gonna believe who that backstabber bitch, John Morrison's dating now." He said, his eyes shining.

Randy let out an annoyed snort. "And what the hell are you? Gossip Girl?"

Ted flushed. "No, I just over heard Melina talking to Maria.. I think Ria's cheating on Eve anyhow with Melina.. Ha, serve the little skank right for cheating on Matt Hardy with Maria.. Thank you, karma." Ted grinned, getting lost in senseless drama.

Randy shook his head and turned to Cody. The son of The American Dream had one hand over his face.

Randy jerked his thumb toward Ted. "Does he always do this shit?"

"Unfortunately." Cody sighed.

Ted slouched. "What? There's a shit load of locker room drama out there. Besides, if you guys listened around as often you'd know what was going down." Ted was forgetting Randy had basically eavesdropped on Jericho to know Jay had it bad for Matt.. but, that wasn't because Randy was a gossip queen like apparently Ted was. That was actually by accident.

Randy sighed and put his hand on his hip, glaring over at the younger male with slanted eyes. "Get to your point, Ted. What did Melina and Maria talk about that was SO interesting?"

"Oh, yeah.. Maria was going on about her and Eve.. and Maria said that she was scared that Eve wanted to go back to Matt and leave her."

Cody held his hand up, interested. "Wait? Why would Ria be scared of Eve cheating on her with Matt, if she's cheating on Eve with Melina?"

"I dunno.. do cheaters need a reason to cheat?" Ted shrugged.

Randy blinked. "Ugh! Please, continue. My head hurts enough." The Legend Killer groaned, rubbing his temples.

"Okay, well.. anyway, Melina said she was talking to Morrison yesterday, and he told her he was dating Chris Irvine... who used to date Jason Reso, who is probably now dating Matt Hardy.. Oh, my god.. I have to tell Mike! He needs to know his ex is a ho!" Ted then proceeded to get out his phone and dial.. before Randy took it from him.

"We already knew Mor was a whore. Mike knows Mor is a whore, hence why they broke up!" Orton snapped, slamming the phone shut.

Cody raised his hand. "Why did Morrison and Mike break up? Are they breaking them up as a tag team too?"

"I.. I think so.. I think Mor cheated on Miz with Carlito." Ted replied.

"I thought Mike cheated on Mor with Carlito because Mor cheated on Mike with Zack Ryder?" Cody pondered.

"Who the hell is Zack Ryder?" Ted asked, squinting his eyes.

"That idiot that used to be an Edge look-alike." Cody informed.

Ted's look got more confused. "The EdgeHeads?"

Cody nodded. "Yeah."

"I dunno.. gross." Ted shuddered in reference to previous theory about Morrison's love-life.

Randy walked over to the wall, contemplating putting either his or Ted's head through it... maybe Cody's because he wasn't helping.

"If so, Morrison's definitely a ho." Ted concluded.

"Definitely. Ryder? Please." Cody rolled his eyes.

"Alright, shut up!" Randy snapped, causing them both to jump. "I don't care who's screwing who, who's dating who, or who's a ho. I want MY ho back. I am more concerned with the shit that will help me obtain him. Ted, JoMo's dating Jeri now, huh?"

Ted blinked, shifting on the balls of his feet. "Yeah, according to Melina. But, how's that help?"

Randy rolled his eyes. "Morrison's the main reason Jeff got involved anyhow. If that little bitch hadn't of popped his big mouth to Jeff, the Hardy slut would have never gotten involved. I still owe that piece of shit for costing me Adam in the first place." Randy grabbed his bags. "Now, get your shit. I want to be gone before they get back."

"Uh, why can't we just attack them in the parking lot?" Ted asked.

Randy twitched, growling down at the younger male.

Cody got up and ushered Ted out. "I'll explain later."

**

* * *

Lol, Legacy can not get it's shit together! I know, y'all expected it to be Randy who found Adam.. but, I have evil little plans for Orton brewing (laughs evilly)**

**Addams. Matt's little nickname for Adam in 'A Sinful Fantasy' by NeroAnne. Meh, Jeff gets to have his little nickname for Addy. Why not Matt? I just hope NeroAnne dun't mind that I used it (bites lip)**

**Dude, I can't much remember what happened on that ECW. I had notes, that's what they said. I was too lazy to check my tape :P It's been so long since then, lol. I may stop following storyboards here as Edge was plucked from the Hardyz business anyway and was off to gross us out more with a VG/TBS triangle (still bad images) Plus, I want to involve Morrison, Jeri and some others and some of their Raw/SD/ECW etc appearances coincide with another. So, I may drop that for a bit. (shrugs) **

**Goodness, did I NEED to complicate it more?! Eve/Maria/Melina? Does Eve want Matty back? Is Mor dating Jeri? How did Mor and Mike break up? Yes, I needed it to be more complicated. Hehe, I had to take pop shots at Zack Ryder, lol! Sorry, dude, but I put the ones I lurv most (like Addy and the Hardys, and even Orton) thru lotz more hell :P**


	15. Karma

**Okay first, for the confusion of the last chp (points at Mor muse) Blame that one. I luv Jeff Hardy Edge Randy, updating again, XD. Esha Napoleon, very confusing, lol. Thank you. redsandman99, it made mine hurt as well :P Seraphalexiel, poor Adam, he basically owns no one, even as the top in a fic. Nope not good.. (whistles innocently) slashdlite, Ted and Cody were cute.. but, the tricks Randy has? Not so cute. NeroAnne, Ha, I'm wearing my tickle proof vest. And I can't admit that. It'd be a lie! Jay scolding Adam would be amusing, XD. (blinks) I've never saw a viper grimace either.. (shrugs) oh, well. Poor Teddy, they just had to pick on him :P BellaHickenbottom, I gave myself a headache with that, lol. Dark Fae Angel, that was Mor's idea. He can't throw a shit-fit. He wanted to be in the story. Yeah, Imma give Matty back to Eve (scoffs) You know me batter than that.. mebe.. (walks away calmly) Emono, hehe, thank you, XD. **

**

* * *

Cotton Candy;  
Chapter fifteen/ 'Karma'  
Rated; M/ L, (attempted kidnapping, Arachnid squishing, talks of violence, and roughness)  
Dedicated to; NeroAnne**

(2/17/09-- Tuesday night, after taping, back at the hotel)

Morrison held the phone to his ear. Rolling his eyes as he listened to the ring back tone. It was 'Low' by T-Pain and Flo Rida. Mor started to tap his foot, bobbing his head side to side absent-mindedly to the beat as he waited.

"She had them Apple Bottom Jeans, boots with the fur.. hm hm hm.. lookin' at her.." He muttered to the song, shifting his feet and inattentively swaying his hips some to the beat. The person he was calling had set this song as a ring back tone for him ever since Johnny had drunkenly embarrassed himself by dancing to it at a party. He's never to be let live it down.

"Hello, JoMo, what's new at the Palace of Wisdom?" The voice on the other end giggled.

"Jeff? Thank goodness." Mor sighed relief and ran his hand back through his long brown hair. "I was talking to Chris..."

"Masters? Oh, lord, not him. Morrie, we've discussed this, babe. He's not cute, you can't date him." Jeff went on on the other end of the line,

Mor twitched. "Not Masters, you moron."

"Hey! Moron.. Mor.. MORon!" Jeff started laughing.

"That's not funny anymore, Jeff. God, why do I bother!?" Mor basically whined. He hated when Jeff was being difficult when there was something on his mind that he needed to tell him

"Because you totally love and worship me and wish to see me happy." Jeff said cutely.

"Wrong!" Mor shouted, mocking Adam's Monday night rant.

"Haha, Jo.." Jeff replied, his tone lack-luster.

"Yeah, well, anyways.. I was talking to Chris Irvine, Jeff. He said that Jay-Jay and you guys were having problems with Legacy at the hotel yesterday morning. Is everything alright? Is Randy starting shit again? I mean, I was talking to Cena just now and he said Matt was asking about Randy at the Raw show..."

"Mor.. Morrie.. JoMo!?" Jeff shouted. He had been trying to get Mor's attention as the younger man babbled on.

Mor shut up and sucked his lips back into his mouth, hearing Adam in the background asking what the deal was.

--xx--

Jeff held his hand over the receiver. Adam was beside him as they sat on the other bed of the two in Matt and Jay's room. Matt and Jason were busy arguing over the plane tickets at the table. They had gotten the okay from McMahon to leave for awhile and now they sat all bunched up in one hotel room as Jay and Matt argued over the lap top and Adam and Jeff sat boredly waiting to be told to go lay down and sleep (as if they would) or if they were to go get their shit and catch another ridiculously late flight.

"Nothing. Imma be in bathroom, babe." Jeff said, pecking Adam on the cheek before getting up and disappearing to the bathroom. He stopped and turned back, clearing his throat as he stood halfway in the doorway.

Adam, Jay and Matt all looked up at him.

Jeff pointed to Adam. "Don't let him leave. Addy, you mind them."

Adam puckered out his bottom lip as Jeff closed the bathroom door behind him. Adam looked toward that direction for a second before turning his head and rolling his eyes forward.

Matt about jumped a foot in the air when Adam suddenly screamed. Jay just blinked, staring up at his friend, his heart rate a little erratic now.

--xx--

"Jeff..? Jeff.. hello..? Ugh!" Morrison huffed.

The phone had went silent and a dial tone followed. Johnny closed the phone and shook his head. Always something with those Hardys.

--xx--

Jeff barreled out of the bathroom. He heard Adam scream and had to abruptly end his call.

"What?! What's going on?" The younger man asked frantically, looking around the room. Matt and Jay shrugged before Jeff's eyes landed on his visibly shaking boyfriend.

Adam tucked his legs up to his chest and hugged them tightly, pointing to the ground. "Spider!"

Jeff groaned, letting out a deep breath and slouching his shoulders. Matt rolled his eyes and went back to his lap top. Jay sighed and reminded himself to kill Adam for scaring the shit out of them.

"Just step on it, Adam." Jeff said, unfazed by the black spider that was crawling along the floor.

Adam shook his head and shuddered. Watching as the eight-legged creature walked along the floor like it had did nothing wrong. All nonchalant and care-free was this demon thing.

"No, it'll eat me! You want it to eat me, don't you?!" Adam grabbed to Jeff's jacket as he stood up on his knees on the bed. "Why would you want the spider to eat me, Jeffy?" He pouted, shaking Jeff a little.

Jeff rolled his eyes and brought his hands up to rub them tiredly.

"Ahh!" Adam screamed, backing up on the bed as the spider raised it's legs and Adam swore it heard the thing hiss at him. The blonde began rubbing at his legs and arms in an attempt to rid himself of the feeling of his skin crawling.

Jeff shook his head. Matt rolled his eyes again. And Jay was now plotting to kill Adam for embarrassing him.

Jeff took a deep breath and stomped on the spider as hard as he could, twisting his foot to make sure he got it good. Adam looked over the end of the bed and whimpered as Jeff checked under his boot. The thing was squished and dead, its guts laying all over the floor. Adam made a face and jerked Jeff close to him, hugging him tightly.

"Oh, my hero." Adam sighed, still twitching and itching all over.

"Yeah, he had to rescue his man yet again. Good job, brave knight. You slayed the dragon spider." Matt said dryly.

"How'd it get in? I thought these places sprayed." Jay asked, casually twirling a strand of Matt's hair from his ponytail.

"Probably off someone's boot or pant leg." Jeff shrugged, prying Adam off of him.

Adam shuddered, grimacing at the thought of it being on him.

"Well, JoMo's prolly freaking out now. I gotta go tell him we're alright." Jeff said.

Adam lost his balance and fell down forward on the bed as Jeff walked away from him. He pointed at the mess on the carpet as he raised up.

"Jay-Jay, clean it up..." The blonde pouted. "It still could come back alive and eat me."

"It's not. If it does, it's a super spider and must be taken immediately to a research facility in Maine to be studied and analyzed." Jay replied getting up and cleaning up the dead spider with a Kleenex before disposing of it in a trash can.

"Why Maine?" Matt asked. Jay shrugged.

"No! It must be flushed!" Adam raked his fingers through his hair a couple of times. He still felt like the damn thing was crawling on him and definitely in his hair.

Jay sat down on the bed and wrapped his arms around the dramatic blonde, hugging his long time friend tightly. "There there, it's not gonna hurt you.."

"It hissed at me!" Adam whined.

Jay shushed Adam and began petting on him. "It's okay.. It's already endured enough of Jeff's wrath for one life time and even if it was a super spider, it'd just run and hide behind the TV stand or the bed and cower in fear. I'm sure it doesn't want to mess with him or you ever again. It's learned its lesson for hissing and being mean by existing."

Matt was grinning, choking back laughs as he watched them. It was too cute. Jay sitting beside Adam, holding him and petting him on the head as Adam pouted. Matt's smile turned a bit sad. This Adam he saw here tonight was the same one he used to know. Loud, funny, quirky, laid back, somewhat childish.. He wasn't the picture he had painted of him a few years ago; A monstrous madman who had no human compassion whatsoever. He may of been a bit of an annoyance, and he may of had his flaws.. and he may of been a horndog more than most.. But, Adam never deserved to be brutalized and treated as badly as he was by Randy. Randy never had any right to hurt him. Matt may of had right to be pissed at Adam and he may have a right not to trust him..

But, deep down Matt knew he'd never actually want Adam to suffer that way. He didn't actually want him literally dead. No matter how many times he said it or thought about it. Yes, Amy cheated on him. Yes, it was with Adam. And yes, Adam went ass backwards at the whole thing.. But, really Matt knew he took it all out on Adam because he didn't want to face the fact that him and Amy were over. They were fighting a lot more and bickering over little things. Amy wasn't happy.. and neither was Matt.. And all the older Hardy was doing was trying to hold onto a relationship that was dead. Amy was supposed to be his soulmate. Him and Amy fit. But, it was like Jeff told him about Eve. 'She's great, but she's probably not the one to make ya happy.' Towards the end; Matt wasn't happy. Amy wasn't happy.

Matt looked over at Jay, feeling those butterflies rise up again in his stomach. Maybe karma does come around. Maybe all that happened between Matt, Amy and Adam was supposed to. Just life's design working it's magic to bring them here today. So Jeff could have Adam.. and Jay could have Matt. Karma. Just karma. Matt looked back down to the keyboard, his eyes darkening behind the light of the screen. Randy was a fool if he thought he'd break it up. Randy wasn't getting Adam back because Matt said so. Randy wasn't hurting Adam and he sure as hell wasn't hurting Jeff by hurting Adam. Or Jay by hurting Adam. That shit just wasn't happening.

--xx--

Mor paced the room, holding tightly to his phone. Jeff had told him he needed privacy and as soon as he asked what he wanted, Jeff cursed and then the phone went dead. Now, Morrison was anxiously waiting for a call back or something.

Finally the phone rang. It was Jeff's theme music. Mor flipped it open and held it to his ear. "Jeff?"

He was relived to hear Jeff sigh on the other end. "I'm here. I had to slay a spider for Addy."

John swallowed, relaxing a bit. "Oh, thank god. I was worried sick."

"It's okay, Mor. We're all fine." Jeff assured. "Um.. does Jeri and Cena know about Adam and what Randy did?"

Mor shook his head. "No. I didn't tell them. I told them Randy wanted Adam back and was just being an asshole to get it. I didn't tell them what I heard in the hotel room that night. Oh, god, Jeff. I'm so sorry.. I didn't know Randy would hurt him like that.. I would have never told the bastard I saw him leave with you. I was waiting for Mike and Randy came up and asked if I saw Adam and I was kinda busy and wasn't thinking.. I just blurted it out, and it's my fault Adam got hurt. I would've have never told him if I knew Randy would act like that. I swear. I'm so sorry." The brunette went on for the millionth time.

He still felt like it was his fault. No matter how many times Jeff told him it wasn't. He still felt responsible for Adam getting hurt at Randy's hands that night. Not that he knew the whole story. Because he didn't. It was just being told by Cena and Jeri that Randy was being an asshole and basically stalking his friends brought it all back up again and just made him worried.

"Calm down, Jo. Shit, I told you to stop doing this. I don't blame you. Besides, it would've mattered if you had or had not said anything to Randy. The bastard was doing that shit to Adam for awhile. You didn't cause him to get hurt. But, you did help me get him out. So, you can stop beating yourself up, okay?" Jeff said softly.

Mor nodded and swallowed as the door opened and shut back. He paid no attention to it, figuring it was just his boyfriend coming in since he had the spare keycard.

"Just do me and Addy a favor and don't tell Jeri or Cena or anyone else, okay? They don't need to know." Jeff continued.

"Oh, I won't.. You have my word, I won't tell anyone." Mor agreed.

"And keep a look out for Randy and his idiots. They're dangerous and stupid." The younger Hardy warned.

"Okay.. I will.. Um.. call me later and tell me you're okay." Johnny said smally.

"Okay, JoMo. Stop worrying. If Randy tries any shit, he'll have two angry Hardy boys beating his punk ass." Jeff said with a smirk. "He doesn't want that shit."

Mor smiled and said good-bye to Jeff, gasping as a hand covered his mouth.

--xx--

Jeff came out of the bathroom, his phone in hand. Adam was laying back on the bed, chewing on his nails. Jay was beside him, his hand on Adam's knee sympathetically. Jeff shook his head.

"Morrie's just worried because the two biggest loudmouths in WWE had to go blabbing to him that Randy was causing trouble." Jeff sighed as he sat down on the bed.

Adam looked over at him. "Who? Who else besides Mor knows?"

"No one." Jeff said scratching at the back of his head as he released his ponytail. "Cena told Mor what Matt said at the Raw show, and Jeri told Mor what he saw at the hotel the other morning. Probably just trying to get some pointless locker room gossip."

"But, they don't know? Right? I mean, I know Chris. His mouth is big enough to spread news like that all the way to TNA." Jay added, his eyebrows furrowed.

Jeff sighed, "They don't know shit. They're just bored as fuck and probably trying to figure out what's going on is all. Jo hasn't told anyone what he heard coming from Randy's hotel room back in '08. He still thinks that whole thing was his fault for telling Randy that Adam left with me."

"Oh, great." Adam groaned, his head going down into his hands. "All my friends know that Randy used to abuse me. I have become a battered housewife. Good-bye manhood and masculinity."

"Honey, you lost that shit when you started screaming like a little girl over a spider." Jay snorted, getting up and retreating back next to Matt at the table. The older Hardy cracked a smile and kept his attention on his blog. He wasn't about to tell Adam that some of the locker room had quietly suspected what Randy had been doing to him and just didn't say anything.

Adam blinked, gaping at his best friend. "That's not nice." He pouted.

Jeff crawled up the bed and laid down beside of Adam, jerking the pouty blonde down next to him. "Oh, you're still plenty manly and masculine to me, Addy."

Adam gazed down at him, grinning. "Ohh, really?"

Jeff bit his bottom lip, looking all innocent and sweet. "Ym'hm.. So dominant and strong.. So rough and hard." The younger male growled up at Adam as he danced fingers up his lovers arm.

"Yeah, you like it when I get rough." Adam purred, pecking Jeff on the lips.

"Love when you get rough." Jeff reach up and took hold of the back of Adam's head, pulling him down for a kiss.

Matt let out a deliberate annoyed grunt. "Stop that right now, or I'll get the water bottle and spray you."

Jeff and Adam both looked over at him, glaring at the older Hardy. Matt glared back more determined.

"They're not cats, Matty." Jay pointed out.

Matt turned his head back to Jay. "Don't make me reply to that."

--xx--

Mor glanced up in the mirror, seeing the reflection of Randy Orton sneering down at his reflection. Mor rolled his eyes upwards, meeting the Viper's ice cold stare. Randy smirked down at him, reaching up to run his fingers over his arm. Mor swallowed hard, to afraid to struggle around much. Especially when Cody and Ted stood blocking the door and just waiting to make a move.

"Hey there, pretty thing. Who ya, uh.. who ya talking to?" Randy said thickly, reaching down to take the phone from Morrison, prying it from his hand and looking at the screen. "Jeff!" He boomed, feigning excitement. "How lovely, boys. Morrie here was talking to Jeff Hardy again.. tisk tisk tisk, Johnny. Bad things happen when you pop your mouth."

Mor ignored that he was shaking and reach up to pull Randy's hand down from his mouth. "Leave him alone, Randy.. You've caused enough trauma to him.. Just go.. please.."

Randy snickered at him before jerking his body around a bit and grabbing tightly to his face with one hand, the other becoming entwined tightly in his hair. "Listen, you bitch. You and your big mouth caused me what is rightfully mine. You sold me out, Johnny!"

Mor shook his head, whimpering and struggling to get loose. It was hard when hairs started to rip out painfully the more he struggled. Randy yanked it harder, loving how Morrison cried out under the ripping of his scalp.

"Oh, you don't think so? Huh? Me and you.." Randy snarled. "We were supposed to be friends. But, you abused that friendship by going and ratting me out to that loser Jeff Hardy. What business of it was his to get involved in MY business?"

"Ad..Adam.. You.." Mor cried out as Randy dug his nails into his face, tilting his head back to glare down at him.

"Adam wasn't your concern, Mor." Randy licked his lips, his eyes wide and feral. "Adam was mine. Adam did wrong by going out with Jeff. Adam was cheating on me by seeing Jeff. I had to take action.. I couldn't just let him get away with cheating on me like he did his wife with Amy. Adam did wrong, Adam was mine to punish how I saw fit!"

"Are you fucking crazy?" Mor gasped out. "I heard what you did to him. You beat the shit out of him. You raped him! I heard the shit you said.. He's better off with Jeff, you psycho. You don't fucking love him."

Randy growled and tossed Mor to the ground. The brunette stumbled and caught himself on his hands.

"I didn't need permission to fuck Adam, Mor. He was mine, I had the right to fuck him if I wanted to. Adam didn't have permission to fuck Jeff behind my back." Randy ranted, glaring down to the smaller man as Mor scooted to his butt as he sat on the floor.

"Adam didn't fuck Jeff behind your back! Adam never cheated on you, get it through your fucking head! You're insane, you need help." Morrison got up to walk away. Maybe lock himself in the bathroom till his lover returned. Randy grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let me go, damn it!"

Randy tossed him onto the bed, grabbing both arms and pinning them to the mattress, leering down at the smaller man. There was a cold look glaring in his eyes that made Morrison shudder in fear. Mor shut his eyes, feeling Randy's hot breath on his neck.

"I owe you. You cost me something dear to me. When it was none of your business." Randy said sternly, but calmly. "Now, you're gonna be real nice and walk out of this hotel calmly and willingly."

"What if I don't?" Mor said shakily, panting in a combination of fear and anger.

"Then I make you." Randy nodded over to Ted and Cody. "We make you. It's your choice, Johnny."

Morrison shut his eyes, nodding slightly and letting a deep feeling of dread claim him.

Randy smirked. "Good bitch."

**

* * *

Sorry, Morrie. I usually write Mor these days as he is in my head. Cowardly, over dramatic, and very prissy :P But, he's good friends with Jeffy and just worried about Addy. Poor thing. **

**I am fucking terrified of spiders. I act so much worse when I see one. No spiders were harmed in the writing of this chapter. But, if I had of saw one during the writing of this chapter; he'd been sucked into a vacuum to slowly suffocate and die :P Or squished with something..**

**Okay, now imagine Mor dancing to 'Low' (I dun own rights to that song either!) Lol, this is an inside joke Fae will get, XD. This song is a trigger for my Mor muse, it makes him dance and he has no control over it. XD! If you read 'Muse Troubles', that chp will come up.. sometime or other, lol. Ha, no offense if anyone likes Chris Masters. Sorry... But, imagine Jeff and Mor girl-talking. **


	16. Mustard

**Dark Fae Angel, ah, Morrie and 'Low'.. good times.. Damn Mole People.. and spiders (pouts) Morrie get raped? At my hands? Now why would anyone think that? (smirks) cornetice78, thank you, XD. I have fun writing them. LegacyChick, I know I do. I'm really trying though :) slashdlite, no, wouldn't do at all to hate your brother's boyfriend. Matty's coming around. alizabethianrose, I dunno why I said Maine, actually. It had just popped into my head. I dunno if they like super spiders anywhere. I sure don't (shudders). I luv miss Jeff and Edge, lol. Okay then.. Esha Napoleon, hehe, yeah, Randy is. redsandman99, poor JoMo, I just had to feed him.. I mean, give him to Randy (tisks) Seraphalexiel, yeah, it kinda is Adam's fault he can't own no one. I saw that weird ponytail. Addy's funny, tee-hee.. NeroAnne, stupid and dangerous=bad combination, yuppers. Of course, they wanna watch ;) Who doesn't? XD. BellaHickenbottom, lol. XD! Addy is a little girl. In and grown man's body, but still a little girl. takers dark lover, guess you'll just have to wait and see ;) **

**

* * *

Cotton Candy;  
Chapter sixteen/ 'Mustard'  
Rated; M/ L, S (hand-jobs in a shower, some adult content, mustard torment and talks of slash fiction.. later, some bondage and mentions of kidnapping)  
Dedicated to; NeroAnne**

Adam and Jeff laid boredly on the bed in Matt and Jay's room. Matt was being a buzzkill again. They couldn't get a flight tonight and was forced to have to wait till in the morning to leave. Matt didn't want them to be alone in their room. Not after Adam ran off and gave them heart attacks. So, Jeff and Adam were both in the bed next to the door and Matt and Jay were in the other one next to the window. Jeff glanced tiredly over to his brother. Matt had an arm wrapped around Christian as the older male looked like he was asleep. Matt was watching the news. His dark eyes half lidded and his face illuminated by the screen in the darkness.

Jeff looked over at Adam. The blonde had one arm wrapped under Jeff as the younger Hardy had both arms in a death grip around his waist. He was getting him a leash tomorrow and that was final. Jeff snickered silently. Adam was staring forward, his eyes almost fully closed. He was almost comatose with boredom. Adam blinked and glanced over at the smaller male. Jeff was smiling sweetly at him. Adam smiled back and kissed him on the forehead.

"You scared me today, mister." Jeff whispered. "Don't you ever do that to me again. How could you think that you ever hurt me?"

"I'm sorry, Jeff. I got scared too. I was mad at myself because I thought I failed you." Adam replied quietly, running his fingers along Jeff's arm.

"Bullshit. You could never fail me. I know where your heart lies, Adam. You'd never hurt me. You're too scared of me and Matt." Jeff grinned.

Adam cocked an eye at him. "Oohm.. you're so sure of that?"

The younger male nodded. "Yup. Plus, I know you love me."

"Oh, you do, do you?" Adam smirked arrogantly.

"Y'huh, you told me so."

Adam gazed down at him, reaching over to card his fingers in Jeff's hair. "I did, didn't I?"

"Uh-huh. You love me just like I love you."

"Yeah, I guess I do." Adam leaned down and kissed the younger man softly. Moaning as Jeff slid his tongue in his mouth, kissing him back harder. Jeff raised up and took hold of Adam's head, pushing him back on the bed.

Matt looked over and flushed.

Jeff groaned, feeling Adam's hands slid up his back. Then he felt something hit him in the butt before it bounced off the bed and landed on the floor with a thud. Jeff raised up, panting and looking at the source. Matt was holding another shoe, ready to throw it as well.

"No funny business, you two." Matt warned.

Jeff slouched, letting out a whine. "Can't you just go to sleep or something? I almost lost my Addy today. It's not fair that I can't.. Ooh, you're so mean!"

Jay raised up at that moment. "Well, me and Matty aren't getting none either. Sacrifices, man, sacrifices."

"Jeff, Matty's right. Besides, if he saw us doing it, it may make him want to join." Adam added.

Matt blinked, shaking his head to rid himself of that image. "What? No. I wouldn't want to join, you crazed pervert."

Jeff pouted. "Matty doesn't think we're sexy, Addy."

"Awe, that's because Matt has no taste." Adam defended, scooping Jeff up and holding to him as the younger Hardy 'pouted'.

"Hey?!" Jay shot up, offended.

Adam just laughed as Jay flipped him the bird.

"See if I ever comfort you after a spider hisses at you again." Jay folded his arms and huffed dramatically.

"Hey, Jay's not supposed to comfort you. That's my job!" Jeff shouted, playfully smacking Adam on the arm.

Adam's mouth dropped open. "But, Matt comforts you all the time! In fact, he does it so much, it makes people talk and think dirty thoughts. And him kissing you and huggling you in the ring doesn't help your case!"

Matt let his head fall into his hands. "Not Hardycest again."

"Eh, Adam's just stuck on it." Jay said waving it off with his hand and curling back up beside Matt.

Adam flushed. "Ught.. Am not!"

"Yeah, right. You can honestly lay there and tell me you've never thought about the Hardy brothers fucking. You'd be a damned liar." Jay muttered.

"Jay?!" Adam whined as Matt broke out laughing.

Jeff sighed and held to Adam, petting him like Jay had earlier. "There there, pretty Addy. You're not the only one who thinks that. I caught Hunter reading it one day."

Adam raised his head. "He reads that shit?"

"He says he just likes the author's work is all." He rolled his emerald eyes.

"What author?" Adam asked.

"Adam just wants to go read it." Jay snorted.

"Nu-uh, I was just being curious. Do they write me and you?" Adam puckered his lips up to Jeff sweetly.

"I think so. Hunter said they have this one story where other readers request any male wrestler to be paired up with.. uh.. me." Jeff muttered, blushing.

"Ha! My brother's a fanfic slut!" Matt laughed, pointing dramatically.

Jeff growled. "Shut up, Matthew! I know of this other writer who pimps you out! And she just loves you and Jay together."

"Ha! Matty's a fanfic slut!" Adam pointed, mocking Matt.

Jeff turned his head towards Adam. "I'd hush. She likes you and Matt too."

Matt shuddered and backed away like he was being burned.

"Adam with the wrong Hardy." Jay nodded, latching onto Matt and snuggling his face in his side. "Matty's my Hardy."

"Right, and this is MY Hardy." Adam smiled snuggling into Jeff.

Matt blinked. "Blonde Canadian's are not right in their pretty little heads, Jeff."

"I know." Jeff agreed, shaking his head.

"Why do you think we put up with it?" Matt asked.

Jeff shrugged. "Um.. they're great in bed?"

Matt looked at Jeff and Jeff looked back before they both burst out laughing.

Adam and Jay both shot up. "Hey?!"

"Not nice, you meanie!" Adam pouted, turning over to his back and folding his arms childishly.

"Yeah, besides being gorgeous and smart and all that, we also have feelings!" Jay pouted, turning away from Matt and also folding his arms childishly.

"Awe, I'm sorry, Addy. I didn't mean it." Jeff giggled, leaning over and placing soft kisses on Adam's face.

"Me either, Jay-Jay. I dunno about Adam, but you are super gorgeous." The older Hardy cooed, turning Jay back over to him.

Jeff and Adam looked over to watch Matt kissing on Jay's neck and face.

"And awesome in bed?" Jay whimpered.

Matt nodded and kissed near Jay's collarbone. "Totally awesome."

"Y'ack." Jeff gagged, reaching down and picking up the shoe.

Jay pecked Matt on the lips as the older Hardy leaned over him.

"And smart?" Jay moaned.

"Come on, you'd have to be smart. I mean you are with me, so.." Matt's 'arrogance' was cut off as the shoe hit him on the leg. He glared back to Jeff... who stuck his tongue out.

"Eww, yuck, gross." Adam mocked.

"Horndogs!" Jeff pointed.

Matt continued his glare. Jay flushed.

"Matty was mean anyway, Jeff. He slapped me earlier when you told him if he touched me you'd make him eat mustard!" Adam tattled.

Matt gulped, paling a few shades. "Uh.. that was because.."

Jeff gasped. "Matthew!" He shouted.

Matt jumped on the other side of Jay (which was closer to the window) and cowered behind the blonde.

"Why would you slap my Addy? That is so.. Gah, I can't believe you sometimes."

Adam laughed and put his hands behind his head, crossing one foot over the other and watching the show. Jeff had gotten up and started rummaging through the bag that came from the restaurant. He found a packet of mustard.

"Jay, if I don't survive.. Adam ate your last few french fries." Matt tattled.

"Addy?!" Jay squeaked.

"Jeff said I could have them." Adam pouted.

Jeff's head snapped toward the wide-eyed blonde. "Addy! Oh, I will deal with you later." He replied, rushing over to the bed.

Jay squeaked and quickly moved away and over to the other bed as Jeff chased Matt around to the other side. Jeff tackled Matt to the bed, fighting with him to hold him down.

"Um, remind me.. why do we love these crazy ass Hardys?"

Jeff looked back at the owner of that remark. "Pushing it, Jay!"

"Jeff! Lemme go.. this is moronic.. stop it.. I'm telling dad!" Matt whined fighting with the smaller Hardy as Jeff fought to open the packet, grabbing Matt's face and holding it so he could squirt the mustard in his mouth. Matt shook his head wildly. Grunting and wondering how the hell Jeff was stronger than him. "Jeff! G'ack.. stop.." Matt gagged as Jeff got up off him, tossing the packet away.

Matt sat up, grimacing and trying to spit out what little mustard that had actually went in his mouth. Matt began wiping furiously at his tongue with his fingers.

Adam and Jay were too busy laughing to be of any use. Matt's face was covered in mustard from his cheek to his nose and his chin, some had even managed to get on his forehead and it was all over his lips. Matt made a gagging noise and shot his brother an evil glare before getting up and darting to the bathroom.

"Oh, get used to it, you big baby! You'll be eating it for a week." Jeff warned. Course he wasn't really serious about that.. possibly..

"Oh, Jeffy, now I don't think Matty meant to hurt Addy.. I felt like slapping him myself for running off." Jay defended, getting up and going to help Matt clean himself off.

Adam wrapped his arms around Jeff as he came back to bed. "Awe, my little Jeffy.. always taking up for me.. even against big bad Matty."

Jeff giggled as Adam snuggled into his chest, filing his fingers through the taller man's hair.

"He didn't hurt me though." Adam winced. "I know how hard Matt can hit.. and that wasn't it."

"Good. I can't have my Matty and my Addy fighting."

Adam smiled thoughtfully, looking up at his lover. "Just one thing; I don't think I'm comfortable with Hunter reading about you being paired up with the entire locker room. That's kinda creepy of him. You don't read it, do you.. I mean besides Hardycest and us and Matt and Jay?" Adam asked sweetly.

"Actually I'm partial to you and Jay." Jeff quipped.

Adam's smile fell. "Can we be serious?"

Jeff giggled. "I just force fed my brother mustard, what do you think?"

"Good point.. Do we have a name? Y'know, like when celebrities date they give them a twisted name like Brangelina?"

"Jedam." Jeff simply said with a sigh.

Adam's eyebrows furrowed. "Je..what?"

"Jeff plus Adam. Jedam. J-E-D-A-M." Jeff replied as he started playing with Adam's fingers.

"Oh, what about Matt and Christian in there?" Adam asked, motioning to the wall with his head.

"Uhm.. Misty, I think.."

"Misty?" Adam snorted and burst out laughing.

Jeff slapped him lightly on the arm. "Oh, shush."

"No, no, I like it. It's cute. Misty and Jedam." Adam smiled. "Do you and Matt have a name?"

"Nope. That's just strictly Hardycest. No other name needed." Jeff smiled, lacing his fingers in Adam's.

"Uhm.. what about me and Matt?" Adam asked, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"Addy.." Jeff sighed. "Pushing it, love."

Adam blew a dry raspberry and pulled Jeff on over top of him. "Just curious." The blonde sighed dramatically as he ran his fingers through Jeff's hair.

Jeff giggled, his head laying on Adam's chest, rising and falling with every breath the older male took. Their legs were tangled in each others and Adam's arms were wrapped around him protectively.

"Matam." Jeff yawned.

"Hum?" Adam asked, moving the hair from Jeff's face.

"You and Matt. You're Matam.. or well, that's one of them." Jeff smirked as he began to fade out.

Adam smiled thoughtfully. "Love you, Jeffy."

"Love you too, Addy.. Now hush and lemme sleep." Jeff murmured, smiling as Adam pecked him on the cheek.

--xx--

Matt wiped furiously at the yellow stains on his forehead. Jay watched him, holding back giggles.

"That little shit, I'm am so gonna pay him back for this one. Just you wait." Matt taunted.

"Awe, Matty, he is but a child." Jay put in.

"I know, I know." Matt turned around and went to the bathtub, turning on the faucet and fixing the water.

"What'cha doing, Matty?" Jay asked cutely.

"Taking a shower. Little rat got the shit in my hair." Matt yawned tiredly. He flipped the button for the shower head to activate.

Jay turned his eyes down casually as Matt took off his shirt.

"Wanna join?" Matt asked, getting rid of his bottoms.

Jay held his hands up, unsure. "Matt.. I.." But, before he could get anymore out, he found his shirt discarded along with his pants before Matt jerked in into the shower. "Matty gets what Matty wants, huh?"

"And don't you forget it." The older Hardy snickered, jerking Jay closer to him.

"You didn't need to take a shower, you just wanted me naked and all wet." Jay smirked.

"Well, aren't we the arrogant one?" Matt teased.

"Haha, far from it." Jay chuckled running his hands up Matt's back. The blonde flinched back when Matt leaned in for a kiss.

Matt pulled back, giving the slightly older male a confused look.

"Do you think we're taking things too fast?" The blonde asked quietly.

"Jay, we've been friends for years. Besides, I'm not doing anything I don't want to do." The older Hardy replied, leaning up and pecking Jay on the lips.

Jay smiled and pecked Matt back. "As long as you're okay with it, I'm okay."

Matt grinned and jerked Jay closer, pressing his lips to his and kissing him deeply.

Jay grinned as they parted. "So.. Am I better than the mustard?"

"Much better." Matt replied, kissing him again.

Jay broke, gasping as he felt Matt's fingers wrap around his cock. "Shit.. Matt.. Jeff/Adam.."

"Are either sleeping or doing the same damn thing. We don't have to do anything heavy.. we can just play." Matt growled lustfully, gently stroking Jason's cock and kissing his neck.

Jay bit his lip, looking around and trying to think of an excuse to protest, but he couldn't. Matt's teeth nipping at his collarbone proved that. Matt's touch made him feel like he was one fire.

"Oh, god.. Matt.. Oh, harder, sweetheart.. shit.."

"Shhh.. you're gonna hafta be quiet.." Matt grinned, nipping Jay's neck again, sucking slightly.

Jay moaned and let his hand snake between them, taking hold of Matt and rubbing him as well, trying to keep in tune with the rhythm Matt currently held on his cock.

Matt groaned, using his free hand to take hold of the back of Jay's neck and crush their lips together as they stroked one another. The water making their skin so nice and slick. Jay moaned into Matt's mouth, reaching up to thread his fingers in Matt's hair which was getting wetter under the water. His Hardy boy tasted and felt so damn good. He didn't want to let him go now. Not when he finally had him. Matt pulled back, licking at Jay's lips and arching his hips into Jay's pumping hand, fisting the blonde harder.

"Oh, god.. that's it.. ah, fuck.." Matt whispered, letting his lips go back to Jay's throat. Nibbling at the soft skin there before trailing kisses down to the blonde's chest.

Jay's head nuzzled the top of Matt's as free hands roamed each other's body, touching and feeling everywhere they could. Exploring. Jay let out a whimper that made the older Hardy ache. Matt never knew anything could sound so enticing.

"Matty.. Uhm.. feels.. so.. good.. please harder.." Jay murmured quietly. The blonde whimpered as Matt squeeze the head of his cock before running his thumb across the tip. Matt switched hands, rubbing up the underside of Jay's cock deliberately soft.

"Like that..?" Matt smirked coyly.

Jay shook his head. "Too.. too.. uhm.. soft.. harder.. Matty, please.. oh, please.." The blonde begged, wiggling his hips into Matt's hand.

Matt smiled and pecked Jay's lips, noting how the blonde moaned into his mouth as he stroked him harder while Jay's rhythm on Matt's dick alternated from rough to slow. Jay opened his eyes, taking Matt in and watching the little drops of water run down his gorgeous tanned skin. His Matt was so beautiful. So perfect. Matt placed his hand on Jay's thigh as he pressed him against the wall, trying to hold him still. Jay's world was spinning fast. He felt it building in him and knew he wouldn't last long. He kissed the side of Matt's face before kissing his lips. Loving how Matt parted his lips for him, welcoming his tongue as it slid into his mouth. Matt tasted delicious too. So dark and sweet. Matt pulled back and rested his head on Jay's shoulder. The blonde's hands felt wonderful and he could feel it rising.

"Oh, shit.. fuck.. Jason.. Ohh, Jay, shit.." Matt let out a whimper that Jay hadn't even been sure the older Hardy was capable of making as he bathed Jay's hand and his thigh in his sticky goodness under his climax. Jay's free hand traveled up Matt's back, feeling the darker haired male shiver under his release. Matt swallowed as he regained his wits, his rhythm on Jay's cock surprisingly never waning.

"Uhm.. that's it.. oh, god.. Matty.. Matty.. Matty.. Mhmm.. fuck.." Jay shuddered, cumming so hard he nearly collapsed. He may have if Matt hadn't been holding him up. Jay's eyelids fluttered sweetly before shutting. This may have officially been the best shower he had ever taken in his life.

Matt's lips brushing across his cheek made him open his eyes. Matt took his head in his hands, kissing his new found lover passionately.

"That was so good." Jay purred languidly.

"Just good.. hm?" Matt grinned in the sinister sweetness he possessed so perfectly.

"Uhmm.." Jay simply whimpered.

Matt tilted his head at that. "What's 'uhmm' mean?"

"Just uhmm.." Jay smiled.

Matt chuckled. "Okay."

Jay giggled and wrapped his arms around Matt, smiling when the older Hardy's arms snaked around his waist.

"C'mon, we need to finish so we can get out and get some sleep." Matt suggested.

"Awe.. do we hafta?" Jay pouted.

"Yes.. I wanna get you home and fuck you in my hot tub." Matt smirked.

Jay nearly choked on air at the bluntness. Luckily, he didn't. "Ooh, I likes the way you thinks." The blonde smiled instead, kissing him again.

--xx--

Morrison looked around the hotel room he was currently in. He wasn't sure where it was, but it wasn't his own. He was lying on his back on the bed. His hands tied behind his back and his mouth duct taped. Ted and Cody watched him while Randy was in the bathroom. He hated the way they kept looking at him. Like they were two hungry dogs and he was nothing more than a chew toy for them to gnaw on. He didn't know why he agreed to come with them for. He should have ran as soon as they got out the door. He should have screamed and pounded on the first door he saw. He didn't know why he didn't. Fear of what they could possibly do to him if he did that seemed to over-ride his thinking. But now he had to fear what they'd do to him now that they had him here.

Mor looked toward the window and back to Ted and Cody as his eyes darted around the darkened room. Ted was busy texting.. or at least that's what it looked like. And Cody was leering at Mor anxiously. Mor gulped and turned his head away. Wondering where Chris was at. Why he wasn't there to stop Legacy. He was supposed to finish up and come back to their hotel room. Johnny shuddered as a bad thought claimed him. What if Randy and his goons got a hold of him? Mor whimpered under the thick tape. Randy wasn't stable. Randy had fucking snapped and there was no telling what he might do to him. Or what he wanted him for.

**

* * *

Hehe, least Matthew's coming out of his shell more. Wow, had this ready months ago. It should show how far behind I am. I wanted Misty shower action, but my muses left me on that one and I dunno if it turned out as good as I wanted. But, I still thought this chap was cute and I still kinda wanted to keep this story as cute/sweet as possible.. with a few dark undertones, that is ;) This may get a bit darker. I was also delayed b/c I didn't know what I wanted to do with Mor. Poor little guy has become torture-worthy.. As always, Randy's lost his damn mind :P**

**The pairing names belong mostly to NeroAnne and Seraphalexiel (who were the main authors Jeff was talking about) & you can check NeroAnne, mine, and some others profiles for pairing names. **

**Also, today (Feb 5th) is my birthday. Yayness! XD! Love y'all! XD!!**


End file.
